Campamento salvaje
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: Bella nunca a tenido novio por su protectivo hermano Emmet, Edward nunca a encontrado a alguien con quien estar, que pasara cuando los dos se vayan de consejeros a un campamento por el verano? TH TRADUCCION camp wilderness Rating M COMPLETO
1. comienzo del verano

Hola!! Como están? Espero que bien jaja, bno aquí les traigu otro fanfic qu espero que les guste, el original tiene 35 capis mas o menos, gracias por leer mis historias, nos leemos abajo !!!

_Campamento salvaje _

Capitulo 1 comienzo del verano

BPOV

La graduación del instituto era un tiempo para decirle adiós a los amigos, y decirle hola al mundo adulto. Pero yo no me sentía muy diferente aunque había pasado una semana desde mi graduación. Nunca tuve amigos muy cercanos, aparte de mi hermano Emmet. Quien es probablemente la razón por que nunca he tenido novio.

Mi hermano es un estupendo gran oso de peluche, pero es bastante intimidante. Mide alrededor de 1.82 metros y es muy musculoso. Es solo un año mayor que yo (once meses para ser exactos), pero prácticamente mataba a cualquier chico que se acercaba a mi. Se que lo hacía para mi propio bien, pero era realmente molesto.

Tengo 18 años, y nunca he estado en una cita real o besado un chico. La única cita que tuve fue en el baile, y Emmet llego tan pronto como la fiesta había terminado para llevarme sana y salva a casa.

Sin embargo, éste verano quería cambiar. Iba a tener una charla con mi hermano en el momento que nos fuéramos al campamento. Este año sería una consejera de campamento en el "Campamento salvaje", y no iba a dejar que Emmet dirigiera mi vida. No estaba exactamente buscando novio, pero no estaba en contra de la idea.

Me mire por última vez al espejo. Estaba usando unos cortos shorts caqui con una blusa strapless **(n/t es una blusa sin mangas) **azul oscuro con blanco. Mi nombre estaba grabado en la parte izquierda con el logotipo del campamento. El logo era bastante gracioso ya que me recordaba a mi hermano. Era un arco con el nombre del campamento y oso grizzli parado en el medio.

"estas lista Squirt? **(t/n es como mequetrefe pero suena mejor Squirt no? ;) )**" de repente preguntó Emmet vestido parecido a mi pero con una camisa tipo polo azul oscuro y blanco.

"estoy lista" respondí tomando mi bolsa y mi maleta. Mi verano estaba a punto de comenzar.

EPOV

Amaba a mi hermana mayor hasta la muerte, pero ella realmente te tardaba en arreglarse. Se supone que nos teníamos que ir media hora antes, y yo aún estaba esperando a que ella terminara de empacar. Este año Alice y yo íbamos de consejeros al "campamento salvaje". había ido a ese campamento de niño, y estaba feliz de volver y pasar todo el verano ahí de nuevo. Realmente tenía buenas memorias de mi tiempo ahí.

"Alice, vamos!" grité mientras ella aparecía en lo alto de las escaleras con una bolsa y tres maletas de diseñador.

"podrías al menos ayudarme con mis maletas?" pregunto un poco impaciente mientras yo corría escaleras arriba para ayudarla con las maletas. Aunque, ella era casi un año mayor que yo, yo era prácticamente 30 centímetros mas alto que ella.

"sabes que en el campamento a nadie le importa lo que uses" comente dejando las maletas dentro de la cajuela de mi volvo plateado.

"cállate Edward." dijo rodando sus ojos y subiendo al asiento del copiloto. "y a Jasper si le importa como me veo"

Simplemente rodé mis ojos mientras comenzábamos a alejarnos. Había estado saliendo con Jasper desde que empezó la universidad, y los dos eran inseparables. Habían pasado una semana separados, y estaba empezando a volverse mas loca de lo usual.

"veras a Jasper en unas horas." dije mientras entraba en la carretera.

"como va tu inexistente vida amorosa?" Alice inquirió casualmente mientras miraba una revista de moda.

"todo esta bien" simplemente respondí esperando que no llevara mas lejos la conversación hacia algo que no fuera de su incumbencia.

"no seas tan así. Tienes casi 19 años, y nunca has tenido una novia seria. No crees que es un poco raro?" continuo ignorando completamente mi comentario de que estaba perfectamente bien.

"Alice, puedes simplemente mantenerte fuera de lo que no te incumbe" respondí. Siempre tenía que usar el hecho de que nunca había tenido una novia real. Salí con una chica por un tiempo, pero era muy superficial. Necesitaba a alguien con más sustento, alguien que pudiera mantener una conversación inteligente. Nadie me había interesado, y me negaba a ser uno de esos que salen solo por el hecho de salir.

"bien, no hablaremos sobre eso. Pero tengo un presentimiento sobre este verano" replico crípticamente. Alice tenia esa creencia de que era capaz de predecir el futuro, un tipo de sexto sentido. Yo no lo creía. Como si Alice pudiera ser alguna vez psíquica. Lo siguiente que ella iba a decir era que yo podía leer mentes.

Ignore su comentario y seguí manejando. Estaba muy feliz de alejarme de todo el alboroto que había sido el instituto, y quería disfrutar de las afueras antes de empezar la universidad en otoño. No estaba cerrado a la idea de conocer a alguien, pero mis oportunidades eran prácticamente remotas. Después de todo solo habían 10 consejeros y dos lideres mayores. Como iba a conocer a alguien?

Pasamos por el familiar arco y hacia un camino de gravitantes de encontrar una enorme cabina de madera que servía como el centro de las actividades en el interior. Alice estaba inmediatamente viendo fuera de la ventana cuando vio a su novio Jasper quien corrió hacia nosotros para levantarla. Su altura llegaba al cielo al lado de mi pequeña hermana.

Les permití saludarse no queriendo verlos. Creo que nadie quiere ver a su hermanita liándose con su novio. Así que solo mire alrededor respirando el aire fresco de la montaña. Tenia un presentimiento sobre este lugar, y no tenía nada que ver con las estúpidas visiones de Alice.

"bienvenido al campamento salvaje" una seora de mediana edad con cabello oscuro me saludo con una carpeta. "soy Becky y soy una de los consejeros de cabecera. Tu eres?" pregunto intentando leer la inscripción en mi polo.

"Edward Cullen" respondí sacudiendo su mano.

"Cullen. Muy bien" dijo poniendo una palomita al lado de mi nombre en la carpeta. "vas en la cabaña 4, la que esta mas cerca del lago. Puedes ir a instalarte, tu co-consejero debe de llegar en poco tiempo. Nos reuniremos a las cinco para nuestra primera sesión. Les explicare todo entonces."

Asentí tomando mis maletas y dirigiéndome a la cabaña. Mi verano había comenzado oficialmente.

BPOV

Subí al Jeep de Emmet mientras el ponía mi maleta en la parte de atrás. Me sonrió mientras subía para dirigirnos hacia la carretera para nuestro viaje hacia el campamento.

"estas emocionada?" me pregunto mientras lo miraba. Estaba feliz de que Emmet iba a pasar su verano de campamento en lugar de ir a la escuela. Con todo y lo molesto y sobre protector que era realmente lo quería. Eso también mantenía a mi papa fuera de mi caso. Definitivamente respondería a mi hermano sobre el Jefe Swan en cualquier momento.

La razón real por la que extrañaba tanto a Emmet era por que extrañaba tener a alguien con quien hablar. Mis padres estaban constantemente peleando, y rara vez tenían tiempo para fijarse en mi, pero Emmet siempre lo hacía. Se hizo molesto, pero lo hacía por que le importaba.

"lo estoy. Es genial alejarme por todo el verano." respondí mirando fuera de la ventana insegura de cómo tocar el tema de el permitiéndome algo de libertad.

"que estas pensando, Squirt?" probablemente te dio cuenta de mi mirada lejana

"Emmet, me quieres?" pregunte esperando pasar a través de el siendo amable.

"esa es un pregunta estúpida" comento con una estruendosa risa.

"solo contesta" le ordene.

"por supuesto" respondió estudiándome pasando la mirada del camino a mi

"sabes que no soy una niñita ya, y que soy adulta" respondí esperando poner la base de mi argumento

Asintió cautelosamente obviamente muy curioso de a dónde estaba llevando la conversación. No era alguien que tenía conversaciones profundas con nadie. Tendía a dejar todo para mi misma.

"creo que es tiempo para que te relajes solo un poco" solté intentando sonar lo mas amable posible y no muy ruda.

"relajarme de que?" inquirió con una mirada confusa.

"Emmet la verdad es que asustas a los chicos" admití esperando que la honestidad ayudara a mi causa.

"supongo que mi trabajo es exitoso entonces" respondió con una risa

"vamos, Emmet. se serio, tengo 18 años, soy apenas una niña" me quejé

"pero eres mi hermana pequeña." objeto viendo que era suficiente discusión.

"Rosalie es solo 6 meses mayor que yo, y ya te acostaste con ella" constate enojada.

"eso es diferente." dijo girando la dirección con fuerza.

"no lo es, y lo sabes" agregué cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.

"Bella, tu eres mi hermana y quiero lo mejor para ti. Y no veo que tiene que ver mi vida sexual con todo esto" replico

"el punto es que quiero ser capaz de elegir que es lo mejor para mi. No quiero que tu dirijas mi vida, pero no estoy diciendo que quiera tener sexo. Solo no me quiero preocupar por que tu asustes a cada chico que se acerque a mi" explique mordiendo mi labio nerviosamente. Si eso no funcionaba iba a estar realmente jodida.

Estábamos cerca del campamento cuando el camino se hizo de gravilla. El silencio de Emmet me estaba volviendo loca. Era bueno que no hubiera contestado, pero seguía preocupada. Por que el tenia que reflexionarlo tanto?

"tratare de no hacerlo, pero no prometo nada." finalmente dijo cuando paramos enfrente de una cabaña inmensa, la cual debía ser el centro del campamento.

"eso es todo lo que pido" dije con una enorme sonrisa dándole un abrazo. No era una promesa, pero para Emmet eso era un comienzo.

Vi a Rosalie corriendo hacia Emmet saludandome antes de que sus labios estuvieran ocupados en un apasionante beso. Realmente tenían que hacerlo antes de que los niños llegaran.

"hola, soy Becky, bienvenida al campamento salvaje" una amable mujer saludo sacudiendo mi mano.

"un gusto conocerte, soy Bella" respondí viendo que era realmente tratable.

"Swan, cierto?2 preguntó cuando yo asentí. "maravilloso, estas en la cabaña 4 la que esta cerca del lago. Tu co-consejero ya llegó. Ustedes dos tienen que conocerse ya que van a estar trabajando lado a lado todo el verano. Todos nos reuniremos a las cinco."

Le agradecí, y después de tomar mi maleta seguí el letrero que marcaba cabaña 4 para encontrar mi hogar por los próximos dos y medio meses.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Si quieren dejar comentarios (buenos o malos) ;) no duden en dejar rr, la siguiente actualización será, mañana, si siguiente capitulo: conociéndonos **

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Nos leemos en sus rr y en el siguiente capi! Si quieren subir mi autoestima denle al GO! Y al REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER jaja, feliz san Valentín ! Que se la pasen súper con sus amigos, novios, pretendientes, amantes, amigos con derechos o lo que tengan, XOXO bye ; )**


	2. conociendose

Hola!! Como están? Espero que bien jaja, bno aquí les traigo otro capi q espero que les guste, gracias por leer mis historias, nos leemos abajo !!!

Grax por agregarme a sus favorites, alerts, etc y sus rr a:

**Joal19**

**Srta. Estornudos**

**Ali-estrellita**

**Julimoon**

**SadisticTorment**

**Meermmd- jaja si inentare traducir lo mas rápido posible.**

**Rosmarlin**

**Peqe**

**Dica**

**AaNgiieandeDwaRd**

**Mandy Lestange**

**Miica**

**Awen Granger **

_Campamento salvaje _

Capitulo 2 conociéndose

BPOV

Encontré mi cabaña muy rápido, y no podía hacer nada mas que sonreír por su sencillez. Era una cabaña de madera mas grande de lo que imagine con un pequeño porche con algunas sillas con dirección hacia el lago. Había un pequeño letrero que decía "cabaña 4". se veía como de un tipo de película cutre.

Subí las escaleras del porche encontrando la puerta de malla completamente abierta y la puerta regular casi cerrada. El interior era muy claro y simple. Había un par de sillones y sillas con una chimenea. Habían tres puertas en una había un letrero que decía niñas, en otra niños. La última puerta decía consejeros Cullen y Swan.

Camine lentamente hacia la puerta que era de mi cuarto. Inmediatamente ví dos camas en los lados opuestos de la pared, pero era la figura arrodillada en la parte izquierda la que atrapo mi atención prácticamente quitándome la respiración. No era alguien que se fijaba en los chicos, pero inmediatamente me fije en su buen aspecto. Su cabello bronce parecía brillar con el poco sol que entraba por una de la ventanas.

Debió haber escuchado mi jadeo, por que sus ojos miraron hacia arriba con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. como iba a vivir con este tipo?

"hola" el dijo parándose. "soy Edward." cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos sentí que se me derretían los huesos. Tenía innegablemente los mas hermosos ojos verdes que jamás halla visto.

"hola" tartamudee nerviosamente olvidando decir mi nombre.

Me miró expectante mientras yo estaba congelada en mi lugar. Que me pasaba? Por que no podía armar una oración coherente?

"tienes nombre?" me pregunto acercándose un paso a mi.

"Bella" respondí intentando concentrarme.

"que bonito nombre. Significa hermosa en Italiano." dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Inmediatamente me ruborice por su comentario sin saber que responder a eso. Simplemente sonreí tímidamente "lo siento, pero no tengo traducción para Edward"

"significa guardián o protector" respondió pasando su mano por su cabello. "espero que no te importe que haya tomado la cama de la izquierda, puedes tenerla si quieres"

"esta está bien" le dije caminando hacia mi cama intentando subir mi maleta a esta.

"déjame ayudarte" ofreció. Estaba a mi lado antes de terminar de hablar con su aroma embriagándome. Instantáneamente supe que no era colonia, era uno que de algún modo sabía que no iba a tener suficiente de el.

Cuando sus manos alcanzaron la maleta sus manos rozaron las mías. Sentí una corriente eléctrica pasando a través de mi. Rápidamente quite mis manos lejos de el antes de que me pusiera en ridículo de nuevo. Sabía que iba a se inevitable después de todo tenía dos pies izquierdos y la tendencia de siempre terminar en el suelo.

"gracias" le dije volviendo a tomar mi maleta para desempacar.

EPOV

Definitivamente no esperaba a una compañera mujer cuando me entere de que íbamos a compartir cuarto. Pero tan pronto como la vi supe que había algo diferente en ella. No era solo que era bonita, era hermosa. Pero había algo más que la hacía diferente. Tenía un presentimiento sobre ella.

Su sonrisa era hechizante y la textura de su piel divina. Pero su aroma prácticamente me levanto del suelo. Olía como una dulce mezcla de Fresia y fresa. Me sentía como un adolescente. Quería impresionarla, pero algo me dijo que las cosas normales no funcionarían. No podía creer que había traducido su nombre. Debía pensar que era un tipo de ñoño.

"háblame de ti" dije mientras la veía desempacar. "acampaste aquí cuando niña?"

"no, pero mi hermano si" respondió volteando a verme.

"y tu?" inquirió cuando su ultima prenda estaba guardada en un pequeño armario.

"una vez" respondí

"siempre ponen co-consejeros de diferente sexo?" pregunto cuando puso una andrajosa copia de Cumbres Borrascosas al lado de su cama.

"te molesta?" le pregunte antes de darme cuanta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se quedó callada por unos segundos. "no en realidad, mientras no ronques" agrego con una hermosa risa. Estaba obviamente abriéndose mas conmigo.

"no creo que ronque" respondí con una sonrisa "mejor nos dirigimos a la área principal para la reunión no queremos llegar tarde"

"no, no queremos" dijo saltando de la cama y casi cayendo al piso. Instintivamente me moví para atraparla con mis manos rodeando su cintura. Cuando trate de levantarla, su blusa se subió y mis dedos estaban rozando su piel.

"gracias" dijo con el más tierno sonrojo que había visto.

"no hay problema" respondí con una sonrisa.

Caminamos juntos hacia el área principal mostrándole los diferentes lugares a Bella. Le enseñe el camino hacia la alberca y el estacionamiento, y la fogata.

"fogata!" chillo de emoción. "hacemos malvaviscos?? Son mis favoritos"

Reí. "si podemos" dije cuando llegamos y mantuve la puerta abierta para ella.

"Bella!" un chico la llamo desde uno de los sillones saltando mostrándole el lugar vacío junto a el. Era realmente muy tonto de mi parte creer que era soltera. Ninguna chica así de perfecta podría serlo.

Asentí a Alice y Jasper antes de tomar un asiento vacío, desde donde tenía una vista directa hacia Bella y su novio. Este iba a ser un verano muy largo.

BPOV

Corrí junto a Emmet tomando el asiento vació a su lado. Estaba algo decepcionada de que Edward se sentara en otro lugar. Pero no tenia por que sentarse conmigo. Al menos tenía una buena vista de el. Era fácil hablar con él, y sabía que en verdad íba a disfrutar mi verano aquí.

"quien es el?" Emmet preguntó poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi.

"Emmet" le advertí

"solo estoy haciendo una pregunta" replico fingiendo inocencia.

"es mi co-consejero" respondí

"Emmet déjala en paz. Puede cuidarse ella sola" Rosalie me defendió con una sonrisa mientras los consejeros de cabecera empezaron la reunión. Emmet no había podido responder.

"bienvenidos a Campamento salvaje" la consejera que se llamaba Becky empezó "soy Becky y este es John" presento al hombre de mediana edad parado a su lado.

"a todos se les asignó sus cabañas, y espero que hayan conocido a sus co-consejeros. Usualmente dividíamos los grupos por genero, pero este año estamos tratando de ir con ambos sexos para darle a los campantes una experiencia diferente. Creo que será divertido" empezó a explicar cuando me di cuenta de los ojos de Edward en mi pero desvió su mirada cuando lo volteé a ver.

"su trabajo como consejeros es planear actividades para su grupo. Cada dos consejeros van a tener cinco niñas y cinco niños bajo su supervisión. Las actividades deberán ser registradas cada semana, y deben poner todas las actividades que nosotros digamos. Cada semana les ofrecemos una tarde libre a los campantes. Y los consejeros tienen un día libre cada dos semanas, empezando en rotaciones. El calendario esta en la carpeta que John esta repartiendo con las actividades registradas, las cuales aprobaremos cada semana, John" termino.

"las reglas son muy fáciles. Hay dos cuartos además de las suyas en las cabañas, esas son para los niños y niñas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden entrar los niños en el cuarto de las niñas o viceversa. El área general es la pequeña sala. Los campantes tampoco pueden entrar en sus cuartos. El consejero hombre solo puede entrar en el cuarto de los niños y la mujer en el de las niñas. Sin embargo, entendemos que a veces es necesario. El toque de queda de los campantes es a las diez en punto, a menos que haya una actividad grupal PRE-planeada"

"todas las comidas son servidas a través de esas puertas" dijo apuntando un par de puertas dobles el una pared. "y los aperitivos los pueden conseguir en la cocina que también está por ahí. Hay un mapa de todo el campamento en sus carpetas como toda la información. Becky y yo nos quedamos en la cabaña 1 y nuestra oficina esta justo ahí. Alguna pregunta?"

Espero pacientemente cuando ninguno levantaba la mano. "la cena es en la cafetería, y van a necesitar estar listos para mañana a las nueve que es cuando nuestros campantes llegan. Por favor tengan la primera actividad lista para esta noche, solo déjenla en nuestra cabaña. Las actividades de mañana están arregladas y las encontraran en sus carpetas."

Todos comenzaron a levantarse cuando me di cuenta de una chica muy bonita con cabello corto negro cerca de Edward empujándolo juguetonamente. Todos los guapos estaban tomados.

"por que la cara larga?" Rose me preguntó mientras mi hermano hablaba con Jasper, su gemelo. Sus ojos siguieron mi mirada hacia Edward.

"ella no es su novia" me aseguro "ella es Alice la novia de mi hermano, y ese debe ser su hermano pequeño. Pero no creo que sea tan pequeño" dijo la ultima parte con una risilla.

"Rose" le dije comenzando a ponerme roja

"no te preocupes Bells. No le diré a tu hermano" agrego para mi alivio. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que Emmet hiciera de hermano mayor en frente de Edward.

"hola, soy Alice" la pequeña chica con cabello negro dijo prácticamente saltando.

"soy Bella" le dije con una sonrisa.

"lo sé, Edward me dijo" agrego con una risa

Estaba instantáneamente amigada con Alice. Me podía abrir con ella. No había tenido muchas amigas. Tenía a Rose, pero nunca había sido muy cercana a ninguna novia de Emmet, por que no duraba mucho con la mayoría. Pero con Alice me sentía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Edward se sentó con nosotros a la hora de la comida, pero estuvo muy callado durante la conversación. Solo escuchaba, sus ojos encontrando a los mios de cuando en cuando. Pronto me di cuenta de su sonrisa torcida, y instantáneamente me fascino. Edward me gustaba, y no tenía idea de que hacer con eso.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**UFF, pues aquí el segundo capi jaja, que tardado es traducir jaja, bno espero que les haya gustado, bno en este capi hubo un Edward y Bella celosos, jaja, y en el siguiente capi aun no llegan los niños pero juegan un juego Edward y Bella!! Jaja siguiente capi: conociéndose mas nos leemos en su rr y en el siguiente capi, la siguiente actualización será… el martes o miércoles por que tengo q actualizar a rite of passage, nos leemos XOXO bye **

**Si quieren hacerme feliz dejen rr y denle al go!!**


	3. conociendonos más

Hola!! Como están? Espero que bien jaja, bno aquí les traigo otro capi q espero que les guste, gracias por leer mis historias, nos leemos abajo !!!

Grax por agregarme a sus favorites, alerts, etc y sus rr a:

**Joal19**

**Srta. Estornudos**

**Ali-estrellita**

**Julimoon**

**SadisticTorment**

**Meermmd- jaja si inentare traducir lo mas rápido posible.**

**Rosmarlin**

**Peqe**

**Dica**

**AaNgiieandeDwaRd**

**Mandy Lestange**

**Miica**

**Awen Granger **

**Caarolicious**

**Caroliina**

**Bella caroliina**

**Darkgranger**

**.**

**EdwardKaname**

**Alyssa Black**

**Lonny.9**

**Terra2012**

**Yami natasha**

**Elii Cullen**

**Isis Janet**

**Fran Ktrin Black**

**Jenny**

**Mavii Valmont**

**Lau-efron-cullen**

**Lunavi Cullen**

**Bella Ma. Cullen**

**PablitaMasen**

**Dita_cullen**

**Kokoro cullen**

**Akako cullen- gracias por amar mis traducciones jaja ;D**

**Christti**

**Marispecs**

**Bells-cullen-1309**

**Minimara**

**Lore-Chan2**

**AnDreeeeA**

**Aphroditte**

**A.M.O.R.E.**

**KristAlice Cullen**

**Pame Cullen**

**Sabricullen**

Gracias por meterse a leer mis otras traducciones!! =D ahora aquí el capi……..

_Campamento salvaje _

Capitulo 2 conociéndonos más

EPOV

Alice se sentó con Bella para cenar, y ellas parecían llevarse muy bien. Estaban platicando como si hubieran sido mejores amigas de siempre, apenas dejándome entrar en su mundo. Realmente no me importaba mientras disfrutara el sonido de la voz de Bella. Y mi mirada seguía desviándose hacia Bella mientras yo comía. Sus rasgos eran muy delicados y femeninos y sus ojos cafés casi destellaban cuando reía.

Supuse que no era tan llamativo, hasta que me di cuenta de que su novio me estaba disparando dagas con su amenazadora mirada. Algo estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar cuando siguió hablando animadamente con la chica rubia que según Alice me había dicho era la hermana gemela de Jasper. Como le permitía Bella que coqueteara con otra mujer? Este tipo eran definitivamente malas noticias.

Mi atención regresó a la conversación que Alice y Bella estaban teniendo. Estaban hablando de la universidad, y me perdí totalmente de donde iría ella en el otoño. Los ojos de Bella se desviaron hacia mi y no pude hacer nada mas que sonreír mientras ella se volteaba un poco roja poniendo su atención en la sopa.

"Jasper me llama" Alice anunció de repente. "fue genial conocerte Bella, nos vemos mañana!" dijo saludando a Jasper que estaba hablando con el novio de Bella.

"quieres ir a la cabaña y empezar la hoja de la actividad?" me pregunto mientras jugaba con su cuchara.

"seguro. Ya terminaste?" señale su bandeja y ella asintió. La recogí para dejarla a un lado.

Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas cuando caminábamos hacia la cabaña y el sol apenas escondiéndose detrás de las montañas. Cuando llegamos al lago parecía estar bajo el brillo del crepúsculo.

"es el crepúsculo" comentó tomándome con la guardia baja.

"crepúsculo?" pregunte "la mayoría de las personas dicen puesta de sol o atardecer"

"no soy como la mayoría de las personas" replico con una sonrisa sentándose en un pequeño columpio que estaba en el porche de nuestra cabaña. "esta es mi parte favorita del día"

"estoy de acuerdo" dije sentándome al lado de ella. "no es ni día ni noche"

Me sonrió antes de mirar hacia el lago y montañas cuando el sol finalmente desaparecía de la vista.

BPOV

Casi nadie entendía mi obsesión con este momento del día. Para mi representaba interminables posibilidades, como Edward dijo no era de día ni de noche. Era el crepúsculo. Una corriente de aire paso entre nosotros cuando me estremecí. Los últimos rayos del sol habían desaparecido, y la noche había llegado.

"vamos adentro antes de que atrapes un resfriado" sugirió extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Cuando su mano se cerro alrededor de la mía, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me sonrió de lado, y sentí mi pulso ir más rápido. Los sentimientos que me pasaban eran difíciles de controlar, y eran muy nuevas para mi. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabia que me gustaba, eso era obvio. Pero no tenía idea de que hacer con eso.

Sostuvo la puerta para mi cuando entre pateando mis zapatos antes de sentarme en el sillón. Se sentó junto a mi y tomo una pluma y la hoja de la actividad. Terminamos en tiempo record, y el fue a dejarla en la cabaña uno mientras yo tomaba una rápida ducha.

Me puse un par de shorts grises con una playera y una blusa de tirantes debajo. Usualmente solo dormía con los shorts y la blusa de tirantes, pero no me quería arriesgar a que se saliera una de mis tetas durante la noche.

Edward llegó justo cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha. "debería ducharme también" dijo cuando desaparecía dentro del baño y me secaba el pelo con una toalla.

EPOV

Cuando entré en el baño estaba inmediatamente rodeado de el intoxicante aroma de su shampoo de fresas. Daba vueltas alrededor de mi, y sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo. Era mi nueva esencia favorita.

Tome una rápida ducha poniéndome un par de pantalones de pijama azules y una camiseta sin mangas. Usualmente dormía en boxers, pero no creí que fuera apropiado hacerlo enfrente de Bella. Especialmente con su novio paseando por ahí.

Salí del baño y encontré a Bella sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro. Volteo hacia arriba y me sonrió, antes de que su mirada se moviera hacia arriba y abajo por mi cuerpo. No era tan musculoso como su novio, pero no era nada enclenque.

"que estas leyendo?" le pregunté mientras me sentaba en el otro lado del sofá. Se veía absolutamente hermosa con su cabello un poco húmedo y ondulado en el final de su piel reflejada por la suave luz de la lámpara.

"cumbres borrascosas" respondió "me encantan los clásicos"

Se ve como si lo hubieras leído antes" comente viendo la destartalada cubierta.

"así es. Perdí la cuenta después de leerlo cinco veces" admitió un poco sonrojada. "lo has leído?"

"lo hice para mi clase de literatura en el instituto" dije "no es exactamente uno de mis favoritos"

"la mayoría de la gente no puede entenderlo" interrumpió cerrando el libro y poniendo toda su atención en mi.

"sólo no pienso que Catherine debía casarse con Edgard si su amor por Heathcliff era tan fuerte" discutí estudiando su pensativa mirada.

"pero no crees que hay algo sobre el hecho de que su amor continúa aunque ella se casó con alguien mas. El hecho de que el amor verdadero no puede ser borrado u olvidado." replico "uno apenas escoge de quién se enamora"

"no estoy de acuerdo" constate "creo que el amor no es algo que solo pasa. Puede pasar de ti si no le das una oportunidad. Tienes que estar abierto a la posibilidad"

"te has enamorado?" de repente preguntó girando todo su cuerpo para encararme.

"no" admití.

BPOV

Como podía hablar sobre amor como si lo entendiera sin haber estado enamorado? "entonces supongo que no sabes en realidad como funciona" respondí

"tu has estado enamorada?"pregunto con una sonrisa como si fuera solo una pregunta que se le ocurrió.

"no" dije con un suspiro

"entonces supongo que estamos en el mismo bote" dijo triunfante "dime algo de ti, Bella" agrego cambiando el tema.

"que sobre mi?" inquirí poniendo mi libro en la mesita de café.

"lo que sea. Si vamos a trabajar juntos me gustaría conocerte mejor" explico mientras una idea atravesaba mi cabeza.

"por que no hacemos un juego de eso?" sugerí mientras el me miraba con una mirada curiosa. "ambos tenemos que preguntar al otro diez preguntas, para un total de veinte preguntas"

"suena justo" dijo "tu primero ya que tu sugeriste el juego"

Pensé por un minuto "cuantos años tienes?"

"dieciocho" respondió poniendo su brazo en el respaldo del sofá. "y tu?"

"dieciocho también" dije pensando en una pregunta más difícil.

"canción favorita" dije. Tendía a juzgar a las personas por la música que escuchaban.

"no tengo, la música para mi es terapéutica. Así que mi canción favorita cambia según mi estado de animo, y nunca tengo una favorita. Respondió "película favorita"

"diario de una pasión **(t/n por si alguien no la conoce así en ingles se llama the notebook y en español también se llama el diario de Noah, es una hermosa película, en serio se las recomiendo)**" dije con un suspiro. Era una de las más románticas películas que había visto.

"diario de una pasión" dijo con una risa.

"tienes algún problema con mis gustos de películas?" pregunte defensivamente haciendo que el inmediatamente dejara de reír.

"no realmente. Esa película es bastante conmovedora" dijo con una sonrisa torcida haciéndome sonreír.

"primer amor platónico" dije con una sonrisa expectante.

"Kelly de Saved By The Bell **(no sé si lo conozcan pero era una serie que todavía pueden ver en "THE N" es un canal, es parecido a That´s 70s show)**" dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras yo intentaba no reír "bien, y ahora, cual fue el tuyo?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio" dije sonrojándome un poco.

"supongo que Titanic te tomo a ti también" comento con una risita.

"no soy gran fan de esa película. Me gusta en Romeo y Julieta, otro clásico" corregí cuando el sacudía su cabeza.

"eres completamente diferente Bella" agregó con una encantadora sonrisa. Estudie su cara co cuidado pero era difícil con su fuerte cuerpo ahí también. Realmente quería saber como se sentirían sus brazos alrededor de mi. Sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza regresando a la realidad, el nunca estaría interesado en una simple chica como yo.

"diferente bien o mal?" dije encontrándome un poco más atrevida de lo usual.

"bien, eres original y eso me gusta explico mientras yo le sonreía tímidamente. Le gustaba.

"y esa fue tu pregunta" dijo cuando yo fruncí el ceño

EPOV

Bella era definitivamente algo aparte. Ella era valiente y era fácil hablar con ella. Realmente quería saber más sobre su relación con ese tipo, así que decidí ser atrevido y preguntarle.

"cuanto tiempo has estado con tu novio?" pregunte cuando levanto una ceja en confusión.

"novio?" preguntó. "cual novio?"

"el tipo con el que te sentaste en la reunión" especifiqué mientras ella reía.

"ese es mi hermano, Emmet" explicó con una risa haciéndome sentir como un retrasado.

"creí que estaban juntos. Tienes novio?" dije sorprendiéndome a mi mismo de mi valentía.

Sacudió la cabeza. "no tengo. Que hay de ti?"

"yo tampoco" dije cuando ella mordió su labio de una forma que me hacia querer acercarme a ella y besarla. "se esta haciendo tarde" dije notando el cambio de humor.

"deberíamos ir a la cama. Podemos continuar el juego mañana" dijo cuando yo asentía dirigiéndonos a la habitación.

Ambos nos metimos a nuestras camas, y me encontré mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Se doblo a sí misma en una bola con los ojos cerrados. Espere a que estuviera completamente dormida para mirarla de verdad.

Se veía aún más hermosa dormida. Su pálida piel estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y su cabello enmarcando su cara. No podía creer que había supuesto que el tipo era su novio. Al menos sabía que era soltera, pero su hermano estaba aquí, y algo me dijo que su hermano no estaba exactamente feliz con la idea de su hermanita con novio. Parecía que me quería matar durante la cena.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEB**

**PUFF, al fin acabo el capi, perdón por no haber actualizado ayer pero les juro que creí que ayer era martes jaja, es que la semana se me fue volando! No puedo creer que ya mañana es viernes!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, no avanzan mucho pero algo es algo, ya acabé los exámenes! Y no me fue tan mal al menos, =D, ahora voy a poder actualizar mas seguido, aunque no me he tardado tanto no? Gracias por meterse a mis otras historias y alegrarme con sus reviews! El siguiente capi: deseos.. A que les suena? No se ilusionen tanto jaja, bueno hasta el capi 5 llegan los niños! Subiré el capi el…. Sábado!! Nos leemos ahí y en sus reviews!! XOXO bye**

**=D **


	4. deseos

Hola!! Como están? Espero que bien jaja, bno aquí les traigo otro capi q espero que les guste, gracias por leer mis historias, nos leemos abajo !!!

Grax por agregarme a sus favorites, alerts, etc y sus rr a:

**Joal19**

**Srta. Estornudos**

**Ali-estrellita**

**Julimoon**

**SadisticTorment**

**Meermmd- jaja si inentare traducir lo mas rápido posible.**

**Rosmarlin**

**Peqe**

**Dica**

**AaNgiieandeDwaRd**

**Mandy Lestange**

**Miica**

**Awen Granger **

**Caarolicious**

**Caroliina**

**Bella caroliina**

**Darkgranger**

**.**

**EdwardKaname- Eddie te quiere decir que gracias por lo de que todos los hermanos son sobre protectores, así se siente mejor por que no es el único jaja XD**

**Alyssa Black**

**Lonny.9**

**Terra2012**

**Yami natasha**

**Elii Cullen**

**Isis Janet**

**Fran Ktrin Black**

**Jenny**

**Mavii Valmont**

**Lau-efron-cullen**

**Lunavi Cullen**

**Bella Ma. Cullen**

**PablitaMasen**

**Dita_cullen**

**Kokoro cullen**

**Akako cullen**

**Christti**

**Marispecs**

**Bells-cullen-1309**

**Minimara**

**Lore-Chan2**

**AnDreeeeA**

**Aphroditte**

**A.M.O.R.E.**

**KristAlice Cullen**

**Pame Cullen**

**Fany de cullen**

**Sarii-Cullen- ya revise tu fic! Me gusto bastante! Continualo =D**

**Sabricullen**

**Skyara- gracias por leer mis otros fics y dejarme rr de ellos en serio que me suben el autoestima cuando me dicen que les gustan ****J**

**Misses Cullen**

**Shadow Noir Wing**

**Pukichik**

**KeldaCullen**

**Yukino H Asakura**

**Estelanna**

**SabrinaCullenBlack**

**Hakura81**

**RocioBeleen **

**Macaa**

**ARTEMISA CULLEN**

**Ileana Cullen**

**Yiliasin**

**Norma-cullen**

Gracias por meterse a leer mis otras traducciones!! =D ahora aquí el capi……..

_Campamento salvaje _

Capitulo 3 deseos ;) 

BPOV

Me desperté justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol se veían por la ventana golpeándome en la cara. Tenía el sueño muy ligero, y las cosas mas pequeñas siempre me despertaban. Mire hacia la cama del otro lado de la habitación y sonreí para mis adentros. El realmente parecía un ángel. Su cabello bronce estaba mas despeinado y sus labios parecían estar haciendo un puchero. Realmente quería caminar hacia su cama, besarlo y pasar mis dedos por su increíble cabello.

Mis ojos pasaron por todo su cuerpo y una nueva ola de emociones me golpeo. El había pateado sus cobijas durante la noche y su camisa sin mangas estaba doblada hacia arriba mostrando sus abdominales. Me encontré queriendo saber como se veía sin camisa, y me di cuenta de que tendría mi oportunidad cuando fuéramos al lago o a la alberca.

Sus brazos eran musculosos, no como los de mi hermano, pero estaban bien definidos. Eran perfectos. Quería saber que se sentía tenerlos alrededor de mi. Probar sus labios y tener su escultural cuerpo presionado contra mi.

Gruñí de frustración volteándome para ver la pared. No debería estar pensando estas cosas. El es demasiado perfecto, y el querría a alguien mas bonita y con algún tipo de experiencia. No tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Me quede dormida de nuevo y de repente sentí un glorioso toque en mi brazo y una aterciopelada vox diciendo mi nombre. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver los brillantes ojos verdes que me hacían derretirme.

"es hora de levantarse" dijo suavemente mientras me estiraba.

"que hora es?" murmure

"son casi las ocho" respondió con una sonrisa cuando me di cuenta de que estaba vestido con unos shorts y una camisa del campamento. Teníamos que usar los uniformes para recibir a los campistas, pero podíamos usar ropa normal casi todos los demás días.

"te espero para ir a desayunar" ofreció atando sus tenis.

"dame diez minutos" respondí corriendo hacia el baño y tropezándome con mis propios pies. Cerré mis ojos esperando sentir el inevitable impacto con el suelo, pero nunca llegó. En cambio sentí dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi presionándome contra el.

"ten cuidado" advirtió con una sonrisa mientras yo me sonrojaba. "esto se está volviendo habito"

Me sonroje aún mas con sus palabras. No lo conocía ni por 24 horas y el ya me había salvado de mi misma dos veces. Debía pensar que era un tipo de loca descoordinada.

"gracias" murmure, mis pies de nuevo en el suelo y su sonrisa no desaparecía. Estuve viendo esos ojos verdes por segunda vez en la mañana.

Nuestras caras se empezaron a acercar antes de que me liberara de su agarre. Eso debía ser lo más difícil que había hecho. Quería besarlo; quería probarlo. Quería saber si sabía igual de bien a como olía, pero me moví.

Estaba asustada, petrificada de no saber como besar. Que pensaría? Como sería capaz de continuar trabajando con el? Corrí dentro del baño para alejarme. No lo podía mirar. El probablemente estaría pensando que era un tipo de chica fácil que se tiraba a cualquier chico que conocía.

EPOV

Sabía que la tenía que dejar ir, pero mis manos no querían cooperar con lo que decía mi cerebro. Sus ojos cafés tenían mucho atractivo y misterio y sus labios hacían un puchero sexy. Sabía que ella no lo estaba forzando y eso lo hacía prácticamente irresistible.

Pero se movió. Estaba muy asustado, por que es un secreto, pero nunca he besado a una chica en los labios. Tenía 18 sin una onza de experiencia. Nuestros campistas probablemente tendrían más experiencia en ese departamento que yo. No le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice, era mi secreto. había salido con una chica, pero nunca hice nada más que besar su mejilla.

Bella sintió mis nervios? Podía ver mi falta de experiencia? Definitivamente lo había arruinado. Desapareció dentro del baño mas rápido que un torpedo, había matado totalmente mis oportunidades.

Me senté en mi cama con mi cara en mis manos. Esperaría por ella como le había prometido. Tal vez no lo mencionaría, y podríamos continuar siendo amigos. Honestamente quería conocerla, por que me sentía cómodo a su alrededor.

Salió del baño en diez minutos como dijo que lo haría. Se veía hermosa en su uniforme, se había puesto la camisa tipo polo. "estas listo para ir a desayunar?" pregunte mientras ella asentía tímidamente.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la cabaña principal en nuestros propios pensamientos. Se quedó mirándome, y la ví sonriéndome regularmente. No parecía molesta por la cosa del beso, y no lo deje molestarme tampoco.

"estas emocionado de conocer a los campistas?" dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

"me gustan mucho los niños" respondí manteniendo la puerta abierta para que entrara a la cafetería. Algunos de los consejeros estaban ya sentados, pero ni su hermano o la mía estaban ahí.

Ella tomo un plato de cereal mientras yo la seguí sentándome en una mesa vacía uno enfrente del otro. "cuales son tus planes para la universidad?" pregunte mientras ella le ponía leche a su cereal.

"voy a la universidad de Washington en el otoño" respondió cuando mi pulso se aceleró. Ella iba a la misma universidad que yo.

"yo también" agregue cuando en su cara salió una sonrisa. "que vas a estudiar?"

"Literatura" respondió con una risa. "soy muy predecible no?"

"no creo que lo seas, y si eso es lo que te gusta entonces es genial" constate cuando mi hermana entró de la mano de Jasper.

"tu que vas a estudiar?" inquirió terminando su cereal.

"biología" respondí. "quiero ir a una escuela de medicina después y ser doctor"

"doctor general?"

"no estoy seguro. Se que quiero ayudar a las personas, pero no he escogido una especialidad. Primero son cuatro años para obtener mi doctorado" respondí dándome cuanta de que estábamos muy cerca de nuevo.

"me gustaría ser doctora, pero me mareo fácilmente" reveló mordiéndose el labio.

"sangre?" asumí y ella asintió.

"me desmayo con solo olerla" continuó cuando yo me reí.

"eso sería definitivamente un problema. Agregué, su hermano estaba caminando hacia nosotros resplandeciente. Nunca llegó, por que una bonita chica guera lo detuvo sentandolo con Alice y Jasper. "no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano" comente mientras ella le fruncía el seño.

"no es tan malo, es un enorme osito teddy una vez que lo conoces" lo defendió.

"se ve más como un oso grizzli que me quiere matar" replique y ella río.

"es sobre protector conmigo" explicó "pero no te preocupes, no te va a hacer nada"

Sabia que ella honestamente creía que su hermano era inofensivo, pero yo no estaba seguro. El era capaz de cortarme en trocitos si quisiera. Tenía el hecho de que casi las beso escrito en mi cara? O había un gran letrero encima de mi? Tenía que haber una razón para esa mirada asesina.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Perdón, perdon, perdon, ya c que les dije que el sabado pero iba a subir el capi el domingo y la pagina decia que lo de login estaba unvaliable entonces no me pude meter. Perdón!!!**

**Ay, pobre Eddie, pero bueno, que les parecio el cap? Rosas? Aplausos? Tomates? Lo que sea me avisan, gracias por leer esta y mis otras historias =D, ye c que dije actualizar el sabado pero oigan! Ayer actualizé a rite of passage! El siguiente capi: la llegada de los campistas! Si ya llegan los niños! Siguiente actualización el : miércoles! (es en serio que el miércoles) nos leemos en el siguiente y en sus rr, plis dejen reviews!!! Me suben el autoestima! Besis bye XOXO o_O ^_^**


	5. la llegada de los campistas

Gracias por meterse a leer mis otras traducciones!! Como la lista es un poco larga voy a dejar de poner los nombres de las que me agregan a sus favoritos o me dejan rr, etc, pero sepan que se los agradezco mucho. En el capi anterior se quedaron con las ganas no? Jaja yo también, bueno ya estuvo bien de bla bla

=D ahora aquí el capi……..

_Campamento salvaje _

Capitulo 4 la llegada de los campistas

EPOV

Puse mi bandeja y la de Bella a un lado cuando ella fue a visitar a su hermano quien estaba sentado con mi hermana y Jasper. Los vi platicando cuando yo me acerqué cautelosamente sin querer darle una mala impresión. Quiero decir que probablemente me veía tan culpable como me sentía. Casi había besado a su hermana pequeña.

Bella me hizo señas con su mano cuando Emmet se volteo a verme. "Emmet, este es mi co-consejero Edward" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. "Edward, este es mi hermano Emmet"

Emmet sacudió mi mano fuertemente y yo la sacudí firmemente. Tenía que hacerle ver que el no me intimidaba. "Así que eres el compañero de cuarto de mi hermanita" comento cuando Bella se mordió el labio.

"Lo soy" repliqué y el asintió claramente disgustado.

No salvamos de tener una situación incomoda al escuchar el autobús de los niños frenando. "Los campistas están aquí. Asegúrense de tener sus listas para que marquen su grupo" anunció Becky cuando fui por nuestra lista.

"Listo para conocer a nuestros campistas?" preguntó Bella junto a mi cuando veía a los campistas bajar del autobús y caminar dentro de la cafetería en orden para empezar.

"No creo tener opción" bromee y ella río empujándome hacia el frente donde todos los consejeros estaban sentados a la orilla del pequeño escenario. Me senté dejando un espacie entre Emmet y yo mientras ella se sentó en el pequeño espacio entre nosotros con su muslo casi tocando el mio.

Becky empezó a explicarles las reglas y nosotros la observábamos. Note que algunas chicas parecían mayores de 14 años, que era el límite de edad. "la chica rubia en la esquina te esta mirando" susurro Bella junto a mi oído como su olor paso frente a mi dejándome un poco mareado.

"Es en serio?" pregunté mientras ella trataba de contener la risa.

"Mejor la advertimos. Se ve lista para saltarte encima" continuo . Me voltee para encararla y vi a Emmet obviamente disgustado por lo cerca que estábamos sentados.

"Pensé que se suponía que estaríamos con niños sanos" agregué

"Sabes lo que dicen de acampar" empezó cuando Becky empezó a presentar a los consejeros.

"En la esquina mas lejana tenemos a Edward" empezó cuando yo levanté la mano para que me reconocieran y escuche los murmullos de las chicas. Alguna pensaba que yo realmente iba a tener una relación con ellas?

"Al lado de el su co-consejera, Bella" continuó cuando algunos de los chicos le silbaban haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Supongo que no soy el único que atrapo algunos de los ojos de los campistas" me burle y ella me empujo juguetonamente.

"Tal vez los tendré que golpear con un bat" agregué sorprendiéndome de mi valentía. Sin escuchar como presentaban a los demás.

BPOV

No podía creer que Edward dijo que estaba dispuesto a pelear por las insinuaciones de unos jóvenes adolescentes. Era un lindo gesto y no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme. Becky y John apenas habían acabado de presentarnos a todos antes de que nos hiciera un gesto para empezar a llamar a nuestro grupo.

Me pare al lado de Edward cuando empecé a leer la lista de las niñas que tenía en mi mano. "Riley Adams, Sarah Jones, Lauren Mallory, Jasmine Smith y Ángela Weber" después de eso tres de las chicas saltaron felices cuando se dieron cuenta de que Edward iba a ser su consejero también.

No estaba ni un poco sorprendida cuando vi que la chica rubia que estaba viendo a Edward venia en el grupo. Obviamente no estaba intimidada por ella ya que nunca pasaría, pero su presencia me fastidiaba.

"Los chicos" empezó Edward viendo su lista "Ben Cheney, Steven Carmichael, Joshua Jones, Mike Newton y David Rogers"

Cuando Edward los llamo vi a uno de los chicos mayores caminando hacia mi dándome un espeluznante guiño. No tenía idea de donde habían aprendido estos niños a actuar así, pero me estaba incomodando.

Agite la mano como despedida a mi hermano y Edward y yo dirigimos nuestro grupo hacia la cabaña. "Uno de los niños me guiño" le mencione a Edward quien río mientras íbamos en camino.

"Cual?" inquirió mirando hacia atrás.

"El pálido de cabello rubio" le dije y el río histéricamente.

"Tendremos que cerrar con seguro en la noche" bromeo y yo rodé mis ojos.

Edward fue a abrirla puerta y yo escuche el final de una de las conversaciones de las chicas "es el completamente de ensueño" una chica de cabello oscuro le dijo a la rubia.

"Va a ser mio" dijo rápido la rubia parando sus palabras cuando noto mi cercanía.

Todos entramos en el área principal y les dijimos que tomaran asiento. Permití que Edward le explicara las reglas y yo les explicaría los planes. "primero que nada, bienvenidos a campamento salvaje. En caso de que no recuerden nuestros nombres yo soy Edward y ella es Bella" les sonreí amablemente antes de que continuara.

"Estamos en la cabaña 4, y este será nuestro hogar por los próximos dos y medio meses. Los cuartos están claramente divididos niños y niñas, no les voy a explicar todas las reglas por que ya las escucharon. Vamos a hacer cumplir todas las reglas, sin excepciones" dijo autoritariamente y me encontré a mi misma en trance por su voz "Bella va a explicar los planes del día"

"Primero queremos conocerlos un poco más a todos. Yo empiezo luego Edward y así vamos a seguir hasta terminar" expliqué y todos asintieron.

"Muy bien, mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 18 años y me gusta leer" dije volteándome a ver a Edward.

"Soy Edward, también tengo 18 y me gusta la música" dijo guiñandome un ojo cuando mi estomago dio un vuelco.

El chico rubio que me había guiñado estaba sentado al lado de donde Edward estaba parado, así que el siguió "Soy Mike Newton, tengo 14 y me gustan los cómics" dijo y la chica rubia seguía.

"Soy Lauren Mallory, tengo 14 y me gustan las largas caminatas junto al lago" dijo lo último viendo directamente a Edward quien vio a otro lado rápidamente y yo retenía una risita.

El resto de las presentaciones estuvieron bien. Al parecer teníamos a los más grandes campistas ya que todos tenían entre trece y catorce años. "Gracias por compartirlo con nosotros. Bien ahora tienen dos horas para instalarse antes de ir a almorzar y después una pequeña presentación por Becky y John sobre nuestras actividades. Después tendremos tiempo para venir a bañarnos antes de ir a cenar y haremos una fogata más tarde. Preguntas?"

Lauren levantó la mano inmediatamente. "Si, Lauren" dije forzando una sonrisa.

"Edward" empezó ignorándome. "Eres soltero?" pregunto haciendo que Edward se ahogara con el agua que estaba tomando de su botella. Se veía como un venado a punto de ser atropellado.

"Lauren, no creo que esa sea una pregunta apropiada" se recupero rápidamente y yo intentaba contener la risa. "Alguien tiene una pregunta apropiada?"

Nadie levantó la mano. "Muy bien, por favor vayan a desempacar. Nadie puede dejar la cabaña sin nuestro permiso. Si necesitan algo por favor siéntanse libres de tocar nuestra puerta" dijo mientras yo entraba en la habitación.

EPOV

Seguí a Bella a nuestro cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mi cuando ella se tiró en la cama riendo histéricamente. "Que es tan gracioso?" inquirí sentándome en mi cama y mirándola cuidadosamente. Su risa haciéndome sonreír.

"Lo atrevido de estos niños. Nunca le preguntaría a un chico si es soltero" dijo cuando su risa se había calmado.

"Creo que preguntaste si tenía novia anoche" agregué como ella se sonrojo un poco. Su sonrojo era uno de sus más marcados rasgos.

"Bueno, eso es diferente" replico sentándose y cruzando las piernas.

"De que forma?" pregunté.

"Tu me preguntaste primero, y estábamos jugando. Además estoy hablando de un chico mayor como para ser maestro" explicó mientras yo iba siguiendo su lógica,

"Mike nunca te quitó los ojos de encima" agregué haciéndola estremecerse en disgusto.

"Que vamos a hacer con estos niños?" preguntó

"Esperar que entiendan pronto" comente y Bella suspiró.

"Eso espero" agregó recostándose en la almohada.

"Que quiere hacer con tu carrera en Literatura?" pregunte cuando cruzaba la habitación y me senté en la orilla de mi cama.

"No estoy segura. Me encantaría ser autora, pero eso nunca va a pasar."

"Por que no?" inquirí curioso de por que ella dejaría algo si realmente lo quería.

"Vamos Edward, a cuantos autores conoces?" respondió.

"Ninguno realmente, pero si te conviertes en una sería uno" respondí y ella rodó los ojos.

"Eres tan tonto" comentó con una risa.

"Es en serio. Escribes?" declare y ella movió la cabeza.

"Me gustaría, pero mis historias nunca son buenas" explicó.

"Según quien?"

"Nadie las lee más que yo" dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

"Entonces no puedes saber si son malas" añadí cuando ella suspiro.

"Pero me da miedo que la gente piense que apestan." admitió jugando con un hilo suelto del cobertor.

"Si no les das una oportunidad nunca vas a saber" dije y ella me miró mordiendo su labio. "Si quieres la leeré"

"Tal vez, tengo que pensarlo" respondió y yo asentí.

El resto de la mañana y principio de la tarde la pasamos en agradables conversaciones. Hablamos de nuestros deseos para el futuro, y solo disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que era hablar con ella, y de lo cómodo que me sentía a su alrededor. Pero antes de lo esperado, teníamos que regresar a la cabaña principal para la presentación.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**No puedo creer lo tardado que es traducir los capis para que ustedes los lean en menos de 5 minutos jaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, a mi me dio mucha risa que Mike y Lauren son niños jaja, a las que leen rite of passage y rezaron por mi, gracias ya me siento mejor! La siguiente actualización será el domingo y será: capi5 "La Fogata"**

**Mmm, q rico, espero que hagan malvaviscos jaja, bueno dejen review para subirme el autoestima y curarme más rápido y denle al go! Besos bye bye xoxo**


	6. la fogata

_Hello hello!!!! Como están!? Espero que bien bueno la verdad es que ya me siento mucho mejor!! Y pues gracias por meterse a mis otras historias, dejar reviews o agregarme a sus favorites, etc… no les quito mas el tiempo aquí el capi._

_Nos leemos abajito!! --__à_

_Campamento salvaje _

Capitulo 5 la fogata

BPOV

Me recargué en la cabecera de mi cama en lo que esperaba a que Edward saliera de la ducha. Yo ya me había bañado, y podía escuchar la risitas de las niñas en el cuarto de al lado. Los adolescentes en serio habían cambiado desde que yo tenía su edad. No podía creer que estaban hablando sobre dormir con Edward. 

No es que la idea no hubiera pasado por mi mente. Solo de pensarlo hacia mi cara arder, no era una chica que no creyera en el sexo antes del matrimonio. Solo quería tenerlo con la persona correcta en el momento correcto. Pero esos eran los pensamientos mas alejados de mi mente cuando tenía catorce años. Era inquietante pensar que estas chicas no valoraban su inocencia. Además tenían que saber que nunca iba a pasar. No solo era contra la ley, Edward parecía ser mucho más correcto.

Escuche dejar de correr el agua de la ducha, sabía que el estaba a punto de terminar. El era un hombre muy respetuoso, y sabía que estaba loca por el. La pregunta era si el sentía lo mismo por mi.

Mis pensamientos se acabaron cuando Edward salió del baño secando con una toalla su cabello. Me encontré un poco decepcionada por que tuviera puesta una camisa. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que hubiera olvidado su camisa y que hubiera tenido que salir sin ella.

"Te ves linda. El azul es un buen color en ti" me dijo y yo le sonreí sonrojándome un poco. Era la primera vez que el me veía sin mi uniforme o mi pijama. Tenía unos jeans cortos y una blusa sin mangas con escote en v color azul.

"Tu no te ves tan mal." respondí cuando el me dio mi sonrisa torcida favorita. El también tenía unos jeans y una camisa verde oscuro.

"Lista para cenar?" inquirió, yo asentí estiró su mano y yo la tome para que me levantara. Se sentía increíblemente cómodo tener mi mano en la suya, casi como si fuera ahí donde siempre hubiera pertenecido.

El no soltó mi mano y caminamos hacia el área común donde vi a Mike sentado, frunció el seño ten pronto vio nuestras manos. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward sonreír un poco.

"Es hora de cenar" llamo cuando todos salieron Lauren también frunció el seño. No pude evitar rodar mis ojos cuando la vi con un par de mini shorts y una blusa pegadita.

EPOV

El ceño en la cara de Mike no tenía precio. No tenía competencia con el después de todo el era solo un niño, pero se sentía bien ponerlo en su lugar. Me encantaba el hecho de que Bella no había quitado su mano de la mía. Se sentía completamente natural como si ahí fuera donde pertenecía.

Dirigimos el grupo hacía la cafetería aún tomados de las manos y con nuestros cuerpos casi tocándose. Sonrió dulcemente cuando la vi; su cabello brillaba con el resplandor del sol de la noche temprana. Ella era definitivamente la mujer más hermosa que había visto, y realmente deseaba haberla besado esa mañana.

"Mi hermano" dijo de repente en pánico soltando mi mano y alejándose de mi.

Miré alrededor y lo encontré junto a Rosalie caminando con sus campistas hacia la cafetería. Se veía un poco nerviosa cuando llegamos lo que realmente me sorprendió. Estaba tan contenta agarrando mi mano solo unos minutos antes.

"Estas bien?" le pregunte cuando caminábamos a la mesa con nuestra comida.

"Estoy bien" respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Puse mi bandeja en la mesa antes de sacarle la silla.

"Gracias" dijo después de que me senté. Alice y Jasper se acercaron para sentarse con nosotros casi de inmediato.

"Así que, como son sus campistas?" pregunto Alice revolviendo mi cabello antes de sentarse junto a Bella y Jasper.

"Bastante adelantados" respondió Bella con una risita cuando rodé mis ojos.

"Como?" preguntó Alice con una mirada divertida.

"Una de las niñas le preguntó a Edward si era soltero" respondió, yo mire hacia otro lado. Le acababa de dar a Alice nuevo material para molestarme.

"Quien es soltero?" preguntó de repente Emmet sentándose junto ami y Rosalie al lado de el.

"Edward" respondió Alice mientras Bella se movía incomoda en su lugar.

"También Bella" agregó Rosalie y Bella se torno a un hermoso color rojo, Emmet le sonrió a su novio.

"Que hay de sus niños?" preguntó Bella en general desviando la atención de nosotros.

"Rose tiene algunos admiradores" respondió Emmet y Rose rodó los ojos.

"Pero un par de niñas casi se mueren cuando Emmet cuando Emmet salió del cuarto sin camisa" explicó Rose mientras todos empezamos a reír.

"Que hacías sin camisa?" le pregunto Bella a su hermano.

"Bueno, Rose y yo estábamos tonteando alrededor cuando una de las niñas encontró una araña y ellas gritaron." respondió y una imagen de Emmet matando a una araña sin camisa apareció en mi mente. El pensamiento era bastante inquietante.

"Yuck una araña!" dijo Alice con un escalofrío. A ella le daban mucho miedo las arañas.

"Puedo conseguirte una, Alice" me burle, ella me saco la lengua.

"Conseguirle una?" preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

"Atrapaba arañas y lagartijas y perseguía a Alice con ellas cuando éramos niños" explique cuando ella rió.

"El me traumo de por vida" interrumpió Alice causando que todos nos riéramos de nuevo y que Jasper se acercara más a ella.

BPOV

La imagen de Edward persiguiendo a Alice con una araña siempre estaría incrustada en mi mente. Su relación era tan cercana como la mía con Emmet. Los chicos se levantaron tan pronto terminamos para hacer la fogata. Dejándonos a nosotras tres chicas solas.

"Así que, te gusta mi hermano?" Alice pregunto tan pronto ellos estaban fuera de vista haciéndome escupir mi agua.

"Perdón?" pregunté y Rosalie soltó unas risitas. 

"Honestamente, Bella no es muy difícil darse cuanta. Ambos están muy metidos con el otro" explicó Rose cuando yo me volví tan roja como su blusa.

"No es algo de lo que te tengas que avergonzar" me aseguró Alice sonriendo amablemente. "Quiero decir, mi hermano es un gran chico, y no lo estoy diciendo solo por que es mi hermano"

"Se dio cuenta Emmet?" le pregunté a Rose con miedo.

"se dio cuanta de que se estaban tomando de la mano, pero no estoy segura de que piense de ello. Creo que esta en un tipo de negación en este momento" agregó Rose.

"Suena como si tuvieras miedo de tu hermano" comento Alice y Rose y yo reímos.

"No le tengo miedo, me da miedo por Edward" dije, aunque Alice se seguía viendo un poco confundida.

"Edward es un niño grande. Estoy segura de que puede manejarlo" agregó ella.

"No creo que entiendas bien la extrema sobre-protección de Emmet cuando se trata de Bella" empezó Rose. Estaba agradecida de que ella empezara, así no tendría que hacerlo yo. "El ha asustado a cada chico hasta el punto de que ninguno se le acercaba cuando estábamos en el instituto."

Alice soltó unas risitas. "No hiciste nada?"

"Nunca lo había notado realmente hasta que me recogió del baile de graduación tan pronto hubo terminado. Ni siquiera me dejo decirle adiós a mi cita" admití mientras que la comprensión aparecía en Alice.

"A Edward le gustan los buenos retos" comentó.

"No creen que nos estamos adelantando? Quiero decir, creo que me gusta Edward, pero nadie aquí esta considerando como se siente el" proteste para la diversión de las dos chicas.

"Mi querida inexperta Bella" empezó Alice. "Conozco a mi hermano extremadamente bien, y nunca lo había visto mirar a una chica como te mira a ti."

"La atracción es bastante obvia. Tienes que estar ciego para no verlo." interrumpió Rose cuando yo suspire. Edward era hombre muerto; Emmet lo íba a matar.

"Hora de ir a la fogata" anunció Becky y todos nos empezamos a levantar para juntar a nuestros campistas.

"hola chica caliente" de repente escuche cuando lleve a mis 10 campistas por el camino marcado. Me giré para encontrar a Mike que estaba casi a mi altura.

"Disculpa?" pregunté horrorizada de lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Hay 206 huesos en el cuerpo" dijo de repente.

"Eso ya lo sé" dije bastante confundida de lo que estaba pensando. Este niño era bastante raro.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría otro" dijo con un guiño.

"Eso esta totalmente fuera de lugar" lo reprimí intentando mantener la compostura. Me di cuenta de lo que había querido decir. Este niño necesitaba una ducha fría urgente.

"Tengo el ojo puesto en ti" continuó.

"Mike, por favor, estas pasando una línea, y odiaría tener que reportarte y hacer que Becky y John llamen a tus padres" respondí mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de horror con la mención de sus padres.

El se fue rápidamente, como fui capaz de respirar. Que pasó con los adolescentes normales? Cuando llegamos al claro de la fogata vi a Edward recargado en un árbol, la fogata ya estaba prendida haciendo que todo brillara.

"Hola!" dijo caminando hacia mi mientras todos los demás escogían sus lugares para sentarse alrededor de la fogata.

"Hola!" respondí aún sintiéndome sucia por la charla con el niño de 14 años.

"Nos aparte unos lugares" me dijo Edward cuando tomo mi mano, y por una vez no me importo que Emmet viera. Se sentía bien.

Caminamos un poco antes de que viera dos mantas junto a un tronco de árbol caído. Me senté recargándome en el tronco y Edward al lado de mi. "Te veías bastante asustada cuando llegaste" comentó.

"No me vas a creer si te digo" agregué mientras el levantó una ceja.

"Pruébame" dijo yo rodé mis ojos.

"Mike coqueteó conmigo mientras caminábamos para acá" dijo sin querer meterme a otras explicaciones.

"Que te dijo?" dijo obviamente intentando no reír.

"Dijo algo sobre los 206 huesos en el cuerpo, y después me pregunto si necesitaba algún otro." dije volviéndome rosa. La posición de Edward se agarrotó por un segundo y el enojo era evidente en sus ojos.

"Es un cerdo pervertido" agregó cuando yo asentí de acuerdo. "Esa no es manera de tomar una mujer"

"Tu como tomas a una mujer?" inquirí cuando el sonrío con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me dio un escalofrío cuando el aire frío de la noche soplo.

"Las cortejas" dijo tomando la manta extra y poniéndola sobre mis hombros su mano tocó mi hombro desnudo solo por un segundo. Lo mire y sonreí, el permaneció muy cerca de mi mientras veíamos el fuego.

EMMET POV **(t/n apuesto a que no se lo esperaban ;) )**

Son un chico bastante razonable, a quien le importa bastante su hermanita. Bella es mi única hermana, y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Sé que no es una niña, pero de una manera no quiero perderla.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de Rose y ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Tenía una vista perfecta de Edward y Bella. El había puesto una manta para ellos en el suelo, y otra más para cubrirla si tenía frío. Debo admitir que el chico tenía destreza. Probablemente podría aprender un par de cosas de el. Por ello, me hace querer saltar y matarlo por el hecho de que esta con mi hermanita. Mi dulce e inocente hermanita pequeña, que esta cayendo por todos sus trucos.

"Sería mejor si me dieras la mitad de la atención que les das a ellos" comento Rose regresándome a la realidad.

"Estoy preocupado por ella" respondí cuando Rose se levanto.

"No tienes que preocuparte, Emmet. Es una niña grande, y puede manejarlo ella sola. Además el parece buen chico" replico.

"Pero es muy joven" agregué, Rose rodó los ojos.

"Emmet, deja de ser un hipócrita. A su edad nosotros andábamos como conejos cada vez que podíamos. Así que relájate y déjala crecer" constato con enojo en sus ojos.

"Pero se supone que tengo que protegerla." gimoteé tensándome cuando Edward paso la manta por sus hombros acercándose mas a ella. Bella lo miaba de una manera que no la vi ver a nadie mas. Estaba definitivamente loca por este chico.

"No puedes siempre estar ahí, y te gustaría si Jasper me tratara así?" interrumpió, yo gruñí.

"Eso es diferente" respondí.

"No lo es Emmet. Jasper no se mete en lo que hacemos o no, y deberías de darle a Bella la misma cortesía" declaro Rose.

"Necesito hablar con Edward. Si lastima un pelo de la cabeza de Bella lo mataré" agregué.

"Puedes tener tu platica de hermano sobre-protector luego. Ahora solo quédate conmigo." lo dijo tan convincentemente "Y si eres bueno voy a usar ese modelito rojo que tanto te gusta" susurro en mi oído mientras la imagen mental de Rosalie en la pequeña tanga roja y el pequeño bra llegó a mi mente. La charla definitivamente tendría que esperar.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Que les pareció Mike? Apuesto a que no se esperaban el Emmet POV no? Jaja bueno, al parecer gracias a Rose van a poder estar juntos!! Que bueno no? Y cada vez se acercan los LEMONS ya se que se han tardado pero, ya saben, se acaban de conocer ;) bueno gracias por sus rr, plis dejen!! Nos leemos en el siguiente, en rite of passage y en sus reviews, la siguiente actualización será el…. Miércoles el capi 6: " charla de hermano "** **uy, pobre Edward jaja, xoxo **


	7. charla de hermano

HOLAAAA! como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -à

_Campamento salvaje _

Capitulo 6 charla de hermano

EPOV

"Tengo algo para ti" le dije a Bella quien tenía su barbilla en las rodillas y la manta a su alrededor. Ella estaba observando el fuego con mucho interés.

Se volteó hacia mi con una sonrisa expectante, yo le pase un pequeño paquete de galletas, chocolate y malvaviscos. "Pensé que podríamos hacer malvaviscos con chocolate" agregué cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Lo recordaste" comentó cuando levanté el palo para calentar el malvavisco.

Estábamos viendo los ojos del otro antes de que recordara el malvavisco que ahora era de color negro. "Lo quemaste." dijo con su hipnotizante risa cuando yo sonreí tímidamente.

"Puedes hacerlo mejor?" le pregunté, ella tomo desafiante el palo para ponerle otro malvavisco y lo puso con cuidado al fuego.

Lo sacó cuando estaba en la temperatura perfecta y lo puso en la galleta con un pedazo de chocolate. "Y así es como se prepara un malvavisco con chocolate" agregó triunfantemente mientras lo levantaba frente a mi para admirarlo.

Sonreí abiertamente inclinándome hacia el y dándole una mordida cuando ella chillo de la sorpresa "Tienes razón es delicioso" agregué mientras ella empujaba mi brazo juguetonamente.

"Ahora yo no tengo" hizo un puchero cuando me dio el resto.

"Ahora que he sido enseñado por la experta te haré uno" dije sin saber si ella estaría disgustada de probar el que yo había mordido.

"No lo quemes" advirtió, yo reí y cuidadosamente empecé a preparar otro.

"Aquí tienes" dije alejándolo de ella cuando trató de quitarlo de mi mano. "Yo te lo tengo que dar" dije, ella me miro confusa.

"Juro que sabe mejor de esa manera" agregué antes de que ella lo mordiera sonriente, cuando lo probo. "Te dije que tenía razón"

"Eres tan tonto Edward" declaró recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo instintivamente puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Esta noche no podría ser mejor.

BPOV

Me detuve a mi misma de saltar en el momento que Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi. Me sorprendí de haber puesto mi cabeza en su hombro, pero se sintió bien. Estar con Edward siempre se sentía bien. Me hacía reír, sonreír, y olvidarme de todo lo demás. Era perfecto.

Noté la mirada de Emmet, pero estaba aliviada cuando Rose fue capaz de dirigir su atención a ella. Rose y yo no teníamos mucho en común, pero ella era perfecta para mi hermano. Solo deseaba que el le prestara suficiente atención para dejarme dirigir mi propia vida. Sabía que era bueno, pero tenía miedo de dejar a Edward entrar. No por que quisiera protegerme a mi, quería protegerlo a el de la ira de mi hermano.

Mi momento con Edward se terminó cuando Becky y John dijeron que era tiempo de regresar a las cabañas. Había olvidado completamente que todos los campistas estaban alrededor. Me torné un poco rosa cuando me di cuenta cuando Edward me ayudó a levantarme recogiendo la manta del piso. Me dio su deslumbrante sonrisa antes de besar mi mejilla e irse al conteo de todos los campistas.

"Ustedes se ven adorables juntos" dijo Alice saliendo de la nada.

"Que?" pregunté. No me di cuenta de que nadie mas que mi hermano nos miraba.

"Vamos Bella. El incluso te trajo una manta para mantenerte caliente" dijo levantando la manta que aún estaba a mi alrededor como yo me sonrojaba.

"Que si es considerado?" dije a la defensiva mientras Alice rodaba sus ojos.

"Llámalo como quieras, pero a mi hermano definitivamente le gustas" declaró mientras Jasper se dirigía a nosotras sonriéndome amablemente.

"De que están hablando chicas?" inquirió mientras yo me maravillaba de que era mucho más alto que Alice.

"Hablamos de lo mucho que le gusta a Edward" dijo Alice, yo me volví roja como un tomate y quería desaparecer detrás de la manta que Edward me había llevado.

"Es bastante obvio" declaró Jasper con una carcajada. "Ustedes harán una bonita pareja"

"Quienes harán una bonita pareja?" preguntó Edward saliendo de detrás de mi. En ese momento realmente quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

"Nadie" dijo Alice sin convencerlo antes de irse con Jasper.

"Lista para regresar?" preguntó, yo solo asentí aun siendo incapaz de ver sus ojos. Caminamos de regreso en silencio lado al lado con nuestros campistas siguiéndonos de cerca. Seguía mirándome, pero fingí no notarlo. No sería capaz de mentirle.

"Que vamos a hacer mañana?" una de las niñas, Jasmine, le preguntó a Edward.

"Bueno, vamos a ver un video de seguridad para senderismo en la mañana y después iremos a nadar al lago" contesto Edward antes de que Jasmine fuera a decirle a los demás.

Me sentí enrojecer cuando la imagen de Edward en traje de baño llegó a mi mente. Iba a ser definitivamente una tarde agitada. Entramos en la cabaña, después anuncie "Es hora de ir a la cama para todos. Volveré a salir en 20 minutos para asegurarme de que todos están en la cama" dije mientras todos gruñían.

"El toque de queda es normalmente a las diez, así que ustedes tienen una hora extra hoy. No se quejen o tendremos que cancelar las actividades" Edward advirtió cuando Lauren lo miraba con ojos picarones.

Antes de mas insistencias los chicos se fueron a sus cuartos dejándome sola con Edward el área común. "Me voy a cambiar" dije, el me siguió hasta el cuarto.

"Me divertí esta noche" dijo cuando agarraba mi ropa atrapándome con la guardia baja.

"Yo también" respondí sonriendo tímidamente y mordiendo mi labio.

Me sonrió calurosamente antes de que escucháramos un estruendo del cuarto de los niños. "Dúchate, yo los reviso" dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Suspire entrando al baño. Como podía alguien ser tan perfecto? Como me deje a mi misma que me gustara? Solo me estaba ilusionando para el rechazo.

EPOV (el día siguiente)

Me había dado cuenta de una cosa en la fogata la noche anterior: sentía algo por Bella. No sabía si era amor, pero era definitivamente algo más que algo simple. La forma en que puso su cabeza en mi hombro y mi brazo se puso alrededor de ella fue increíble. Honestamente nunca había estado tan atraído o protectivo hacia alguien.

Los campistas estaban viendo el video de seguridad de senderismo cuando todos los chicos salimos a la fogata para recoger. Me sentía un poco incomodo alrededor de Emmet. No era un mal chico, pero me hacía sentir pequeño. O en realidad estaba intentando averiguar que pasaba entre Bella y yo. El hecho de que nos estaba mirando cuando estábamos sentados enfrente del fuego no se me había pasado.

"Podemos hablar?" preguntó Emmet respetuosamente cuando miré alrededor encontrando que estábamos solos.

"Seguro" dije moviéndome hacia uno de los troncos. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro mientras el silencio se hizo presente por un par de agonizantes minutos. Iba a matarme? Iba a amenazarme de que no siguiera a Bella? No podría evitar que nos siguiéramos viendo, pero podría amenazarme de llegar a algo más que amigos. La pregunta era, yo escucharía?

"Edward" empezó con un suspiro, que sonó raro viniendo de alguien tan grande cómo Emmet. "No voy a evitar el hecho de que mi hermanita ya no es una bebe, por que obviamente no lo es. Pero eso no hace que deje de pensar en ella como eso. No tengo idea de cuáles son tus intenciones con ella, y honestamente parte de mi realmente no quiere saber"

"Emmet" empecé pero el levantó la mano para detenerme.

"Déjame acabar, esto no es fácil para mi." explicó cuando lo dejé continuar. "Bella es una chica muy especial, y estoy seguro que te has dado cuanta de eso. No lo estoy diciendo por que es mi hermana. Lo estoy diciendo por que tienes que estar ciego para no notarlo. No te voy a decir que no salgas con ella, pero te estoy diciendo que seas cuidadoso con ella. Me duele dejarla ir, en una manera que puedes entender ya que tienes una hermana."

Asentí a su revelación ya que en realidad entendía. Aunque Alice es un año mayor que yo, la sigo viendo como mi hermana pequeña. Fue difícil para mi cuando empezó a salir, pero la había dejado hacer sus propias decisiones. Estaba muy feliz de que hubiera encontrado a Jasper, ya que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

"Pero te voy a advertir. Si la lastimas, no voy a dudar en lastimarte. Te voy a hacer pagar por cada cicatriz que dejes en ella. No me voy a quedar ahí parado y verte pisotear su corazón" terminó levantándose.

"Emmet" lo llame para que volteara.

"La voy a cuidar, y nunca la lastimare intencionalmente" le asegure cuando el asintió.

"Eso es todo lo que pido" respondió yéndose.

Suspiré de alivio tan pronto desapareció por el camino. El no quería matarme, y casi me había dado la luz verde. Pero Bella se sentía por mi como yo por ella?

La había atrapado mirándome por un par de veces, y ella parecía sonreír siempre que me miraba. Pero no tenía idea de que significaba. Como le iba a decir? No la quería alejar. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Este capi no es muy largo, pero aun así agotador =D como están? Les gusto? Aplausos? Rosas? Tomates? Abucheos? No se les hace tierno Emmet? O la inseguridad de Edward? A mi si XD, bueno, el siguiente capi: "casi" uy, que envidia, Bella va a ver a Eddie en traje de baño, ash ¬¬ yo también quiero, =( el capi lo subiré el fin de semana por que como saben las que leen a rite of passage y ahora Uds. Si no sabían voy a ayudar a Yuliss con "Welcome to Drama Academy" por un problema, si no la han leído se las recomniendo, además va a estar actualizando más rápido. Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente gracias por leer ^^ bexo bye**


	8. casi

HOLAAAA! como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -à

_Campamento salvaje _

Capitulo7 casi

BPOV

Jasper y los otros consejeros se fueron mientras estabamos en el video de seguridad. sabìa que tenìa que estar prestando atención. tenía que saber cuáles bayas eran seguras para comer y todas esas cosas, pero no me podía concentrar. Donde estaba Edward? y donde estaba mi hermano?

Jasper llego con Alice, Rose y yo a la parte del fondo de la cafetería casi en la mitad de la pelicula. Alice se recorgó en su pecho y cerro sus ojos para dormir. "Donde está mi hermano?" pregunté intentando no hacer obvio mi no tan secreto flechazo con Edward. sabía que era más que un flechazo, pero por simplicidad me referiría a el como mi flechazo.

Jasper se encojió poniendo su atención en la pelicula, aunque estaba segura de que sabía todo lo que la pelicula decía. fruncí el ceño intentando figurarme donde podría estar. no creo que sea tan tonto como para decirle a Edward algo. O si?

Enterré mi cabeza en mis brazos y en la mesa. Edward no se iba a querer acercar a mi de nuevo. Mi hermano seguramente lo había asustado. No me sorprendería si pidiera otro co-consejero. Tendría una discusión muy seria con mi hermano en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Estaba llevando las cosas muy lejos.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y mi enojo que no escuche cuando mi hermano y Edward regresaron. Prácticamente grité cuando Edward se sentó junto a mi con sus manos apenas acariciando la expuesta parte baja de mi espalda. No me había dado cuanta de que mi blusa se había subido cuando recargué mi cabeza.

"Lo siento, te asusté" susurró, le sonreí, mi pulso volviendo a la normalidad.

"Donde estabas?" pregunte girando mi cuerpo un poco hacía el.

"REcogiendo el desastre de la fogata" respondió. sabía que había ido a hacer eso, pero no creía que hubiera sido lo único que fue a hacer.

"No me vas a decir" hice un puchero y el rió ruidosamente haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos.

"Silencio" urgí, el puso su deslumbrante sonrisa. "Y dime la verdad"

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad" se defndió, yo me volteé hacia el otro lado haciendo que la silla chirriara contra el suelo y casi me cayera, pero los fuertes brazos de Edward me atraparon a la mitad.

"Con cuidado, amor" dijo con su sedosa voz, mi interior se derritió. Me había dicho "amor".

"Me salvaste de nuevo" comenté cuando el sonrió poniendome en su pierna y levantando la silla del suelo. quería acosarme en el y descansar mi cabeza en su pecho, pero no sabía si el lo permitiría.

"No puedo permitir que te lastimes." dijo con una sonrisa y uno de sus dedos acariciando levemente mi mejilla.

Me sentía como en el cielo sentada en una de sus piernas mirando profundamente en sus ojos y nuestros labios lentamente acercandose. Estaba alivida de que estaba oscuro ya que nadie vería nuestro beso. Quería probar sus labios y acariciar su cabello con mis manos. Quería saber como se sentían sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura y sus labios en los mios, y nuestras lenguas danzando en perfecta sincronización.

Sentí su aliento en mi piel y su mano en mi mejilla. Todo parecía estar bien, todo parecía perfecto.

Pero justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse las luces se encendieron, y sentí mi cuerpo saltar de Edward y aterrizar en mi silla. Mi cara estaba encendida de verguenza y mire hacia otro lado. Era la segunda vez que casi nos besabamos.

"Consejeros, por favor junten a sus campistas para las actividades de la tarde." anunció Becky, yo rápidamente me levante para empezar a buscar a nuestros campistas. Necesitaba alejarme.

EPOV

Casi la había besado de nuevo. Por que había sido tan irresponsable para pensar que ella querría besarme? Quiero decir, ella prácticamente volo de mi en el momento en que las luces se encendieron. Odié estas malditas luces. Si solo me hubieran dado dos minutos más.

Gruñí de frustración. Quería golpear mi cabeza en la mesa. Pero la única cosa que vi y sentí fue a Bella. Sentí su caliente e intoxicante respiración y su perfecto peso en mi rodilla. Que no hacía para sentir sus labios presionados en los míos?

"Muy listo." Jasper agregó con una risa empujandome.

"Que significa eso?" pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

"En una cafeteria" comento como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. "Al menos hubieras escogido un lugar más romantico y privado."

Sabía que tenía razón. Que estaba pensando? Como podía querer besarla en una cafetería llena de gente? Pero todotuvo sentido de repente. Conocía el lugar perfecto. No iba a perder la tercera oportunidad. Ahora tenía un plan.

BPOV

Los dedos de Edward rozaron los míos cuando ibamos de regreso a la cabaña para combiernos. El estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, y todo lo que yo podía pensar era n nuestro casi beso.

"Sabes que hay cocodrilos en el lago" Steven, uno de los campistas, menciono a las niñas que se empezaron a asustar.

"Edward me va a salvar" dijo Lauren automaticamente tomandole el brazo a Edward quien instintivamente se acercó mas a mi.

"Steven, estamos en Washington. No hay cocodrilos en el lago." le aseguro a todos y las niñas soltaron un suspiro de alivio, y yo reprimí una ria.

"Todos nos vemos en 10 minutos. Traigan sus trajes de baño (**t/n bañador, o no se como le digan en sus países) **y toallas" dije antes de entrar al baño para cambiarme.

Tan pronto como Edward cerró la puerta me volteé a verlo. "Vas a salvarme de los malvados cocodrilos?" inquirí batiendo mis pestañas y el sonrío obviamente divertido.

"No puedo" dijo sacando su traje de baño azul oscuro y blanco.

"Y por que no?" pregunte con mis manos en mi cadera.

"Por que salvarte de ti misma ya es un trabajo de tiempo completo" respondió besando mi mejilla antes de correr al baño.

Me quedé en shock con mis pies pegados al suelo y mi mano tocando mimejilla. Suena exagerado pero sentía como si mi mejilla cosquilleara por sentir sus labios en ella. Ni siquiera podía pensar una manera de regresarle la broma. Seguro era torpe, pero no era tan malo si el siempre me salvaba de mi misma.

Mi cerebro finalmente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo lo suficiente como para encontrar mi traje de baño. Tenía dos, pero uno era para mis días libres. Saqué mi tankini (**t/n es un traje de baño de dos piezas pero la parte de arriba es como una blusa, no describo muy bien pero busquen en google para que me entiendan =D )** cuando Edward salió con su bañador y una camisa sin mangas blanca. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño por el hecho de que se había cubierto. Mi único consuelo era que iba a tener que quitarsela pronto.

Le sonreí antes de sacar un par de shorts y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Si el se iba a cubrir, entonces yo también.

EPOV

Esperé impacientemente por Bella sentado en mi cama con una toalla en mi hombro. No pude evitarlo, pero noté la parte de arriba de otro traje de baño en el piso. La levanté con mi cara en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era de color azul oscuro y era obviamente muy pequeña, y mi mente estaba imaginandose como se vería ella en el.

Escuche a Bella caminando por el baño y sabía que estaba a punto de salir. Tendría que guardar esa imagen para después. Rápidamente guarde la parte de arriba del bikini en su maleta y me senté en mi cama como si nada. No uería tener que explicar por que tenía la parte de arriba de su bikini.

Bella salió luciendo hermosa en un par de pequeños shorts y una blusa de tirantes, su traje de baño rojo y blanco se transparentaba por su blusa. me queje en silencio de que era un tenkini y no un bikini.

"Listo para irnos?" preguntó mientras yo asentí tomando su toalla. "Sabes que puedo llevar mi propia toalla"

"No necesitamos empeorar tu equilibrio." bromeé y ella sonrió cuando toque sus dedos con los mios. Me sorprendí cuando ella tomo mi mano con la suya.

Salimos del cuarto para encontrar a Lauren en el sillón con nada mas que un pequeño bikini blanco y algunos de los chicos mirandola embobados. Muchos de ellos estaban reajustando sus shorts frente a ella.

"Lauren, por favor ve a cubrirte" oredno Bella enojada, ella hizo un puchero.

"Pero vamos a nadar" preotestó, Bella rodó los ojos.

"Así es, pero no estamos en el agua. Hasta entonces cubrete con algo de ropa para poder irnos" Bella agregó mientras Lauren refunfuño llendo hacia su cuarto para cubrirse con algo.

"El resto, escuchen" empecé. "Vamos a nadar en un lago tranquilo. De todos modos, quiero que siempre naden con alguien más siempre, y si van a usar la cuerda para meterse **(t/N a veces se pone una cuerda amarrada a un árbol y los niños se suben a ella y se avientan**), con cuidado. Deben esperar a que la persona antes de ustedes este completamente fuera del camino antes de saltar."

Tomé la mano de Bella de nuevo cuando caminamos la corta distacia hacia el area de nado. Aunque nuestra cabaña estaba junto al lago, el area de nado estaba a cinco minutos caminando.

"Recuerden lo que dije" les recordé a todos, muchos de los cuales estaban a medio camino de entrar al lago.

Mire a Bella quien se había quitado la blusa revelando su traje rojo y blanco. No podía evitar seguir las curvas de su cuerpo. La forma en que su busto se apretaba un poco con un perfecto escote, y la forma en que sus caderas se curavaban de la forma correcta. Podía ser Bella mas perfecta?

BPOV

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente cuando los ojos de Edward recorrieron mi cuerpo. No era alguien a quien le gusta la atención y sus miradas me estaban haciendo sentir incomoda. Pero después el me sonrió, con su brillante sonrisa y todos los pensamientos dejaron mi cabeza. Todo lo que podía ver era una neblina donde solo Edward se distinguía.

Me sonrió quitandose la camisa. Aunque iba a velocidad normal, lo ví todo en camara lenta. Parecía que todo el mundo se había parado y lo único que se movía era Edward quitandose su camisa lentamente.

Su cuerpo era más definido y perfecto de lo que imaginé. Era un dios griego, era completamente hermoso. Sus brazos, hombros, espalda, pecho, y abdominales me estaban llamando para tocarlas. quería correr hacia el, pero gracias al cielo mis pies no se movieron.

Para mi verguenza, el me atrapó mirandolo. Cuando me ruboricé el me guiño cuasando que mi pulso se intensificara. Estava segura de que todo el estado de Washington podía escuchar mi pulso.

"Vienes o no?" me llamó rompiendo el trance mientras bajaba mis shorts notando sus ojos recorriendo mis piernas expuestas.

"Vamos" le dije intentando correr con cuidado hacia el agua. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tropesar con un tronco tirado sus manos se cerraron a mi alrededor tocando la poca piel expuesta entre la parte de arriba y de abajo de mi tankini.

"Ves? es un trabajo de tiempo completo" bromeó antes de poner mis pies en el suelo y tomar mi mano para caminar hacia el agua.

El agua estaba sorprendentemente no tan fría y rápidamente nos metimos salpicando cuando haciamos nuestro camino hacia el medio. Buscamos alrededor y vimos a todos nuestros campistas en la fila para la cuerda.

Cuando mire alrededor sentí algo tocando mi pie y no pude evitar gritar. Edward salió del agua riendo y yo le eché agua en la cara. "No es gracioso" dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Tienes razón." respondio serio "Fue graciosisímo" agrego rápidamente riendo mas fuerte.

Su risa parecia tener eco con las montañas, pero de una manera que solo yo podía escucharlo. Sabía que nadie prestaba mucha atención para escuchar ese maravilloso sonido. Le sonreí cuando note que su cabello parecía más cobre que bronce cuando estaba mojado, y que su piel casi brillaba con la luz del sol.

Noté que algunas de las niñas habían regresado a la orilla para leer revistas de moda mientras Edward había ido a acompañar a los niños a aventarse de la cuerda. Lo mire por un rato cuando se subió a la cuerda solo para caer salpicando mucho.

Dejé al agua tocar mi espalda cuando floté por el lago. Sintiedo el agua del lago calmandome y dandome tiempo para pensar. Debía actuar en los innegables sentimientos hacia Edward? el correspondería dichos sentimientos? El se veía listo para besarme en la cafetería. Y el siempre parecía querer agarrar mi mano. Logicamente hablando era posible, pero de alguna manera ne creía que la logica me ayudara ahora.

** EBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBBE**

**Hola! perdon que no he actualizado a rite of.... pero, el fin me raptaron a casa de mi papa! y casi no tuve tiempo en la compu, me dijo que solo podía actualizar una, y preferí esta por que llevo menos capis de esta, bueno la siguiente actualizacion... miércoles: "miedos de la infancia" uy de que se tratará? jaja, bueno gracias por leer, dejar reviews, plis dejen! me suben el animo y hacen que quiera actualizar mas seguido! nos leemos besos bye bye xoxo**


	9. miedos de la infancia

HOLAAAA! como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -à

_Campamento salvaje _

Capitulo 8 miedos de la infancia 

BPOV

Me desperté por el estruendo de un trueno cuando la habitación entera se iluminó con la luz de un relámpago. Odiaba las tormentas, se me hacían asquerosas, y la mayoría de las veces terminaba acurrucada en la cama de mi hermano. Me enrosqué en una pequeña bola tratando de no llorar. Las tormentas siempre me hacían pensar del tiempo que había estado perdida en los bosques.

"Estás bien?" preguntó Edward, obviamente había oído mis jadeos.

"Estoy bien." mentí rezando por que me creyera. No lo dejaría verme de esa forma. Escuché el chirrido de su cama y sus pasos antes de sentirlo sentarse en la orilla de mi cama.

"Bella, que está mal?" preguntó obviamente preocupado, sus manos haciendo pequeños círculos en mi espalda.

"No es nada." dije intentando forzar una sonrisa cuando un trueno me hizo saltar y una lágrima escapo de mis ojos.

Edward inmediatamente me jaló junto a él y yo descansé mi cabeza en su pecho. Sabía que era estúpido que las tormentas me siguieran asustando de esa forma, pero siempre me llevaban a ese verano cuando tenía ocho años.

"No tienes que decirme si no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí" dijo suavemente mientras yo intentaba enfocar sus latidos en vez de la lluvia, rayos y truenos.

Me sostuvo cerca de el y lentamente comencé a recuperar el control. Sus dedos estaban enterrados en mi cabello cuando simplemente me sostenía. "Todo va a estar bien." me aseguro con su suave voz haciéndome olvidar la fuerte lluvia. Abrí mis ojos para ver que mis ojos mancharon su camisa.

"Lo lamento" dije moviéndome para acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras intentaba de secar la mancha.

"No tienes nada que lamentar." replicó antes de que sus labios se presionaran en mi frente. "Quieres hablar de eso?"

Sacudí la cabeza cuando uno de sus brazos se cerraba protector a mi alrededor. "Es una larga historia" agregué.

"Tenemos tiempo" respondió con una sonrisa.

"No te rías de mi" le advertí, el asintió de acuerdo. De repente todo fue muy claro para mi.

******* Flashback de cuando tenía ocho años *******

"_Puedo jugar?" le pregunté a Emmet y sus amigos que estaban jugando hockey en la mitad de muestra calle._

"_Estos juegos no son para niñas chiquitas" respondió uno de sus amigos cuando yo volteé a ver a Emmet para que me defendiera. Emmet simplemente te quedo ahí mirando al piso._

"_Pero no soy pequeña!" les grite a los niños, pero mi hermano, se empezó a reír._

"_Pero eres una niña!" agregó otro niño. "Y las niñas tienen bichos!"_

_Simplemente los mire antes de correr a nuestra casa al final de la cuadra. No podía creer que mi hermano no me había defendido. El siempre jugaba conmigo, pero desde que tenía a sus nuevos amigos no era suficientemente buena. Corrí por el porch de mi casa para entrar cuando escuché a mis padres peleando fuertemente en la cocina. Ellos obviamente no me habían escuchado entrar._

"_Es mi trabajo Reneé!" gritó mi papá "Y si alguna vez voy a volverme jefe, necesitamos hacer algunos sacrificios1"_

"_Parece que es todo lo que hago, Charlie" declaró mi madre enojada. "Los niños apenas te ven" _

"_Ellos entienden" respondió Charlie cuando se movía alrededor de la cocina preparando su cena para llevársela a la estación. Mi papá nunca cenaba con nosotros, siempre estaba muy ocupado._

"_No, no lo hacen. Emmet me preguntaba que cuándo lo ibas a llevar a pescar. Le has prometido llevarlo desde hace meses. Te perdiste el recital de baile de Bella." replico mi mamá._

"_Que quieres que haga?" pregunto Charlie, yo me quedé congelada en la puerta de la cocina. "Quieres que me vaya?"_

"_Si crees que deberías la puerta esta siempre abierta." gritó mi mamá, mientras yo sentí un nudo en la garganta, mi papá no se podía ir._

"_Tal vez debería, Reneé." él respondió azotando la puerta trasera de la casa._

_Sentí las lagrimas en mis ojos y corrí afuera para ver a mi papa alejarse en su patrulla. No iba a regresar. Corrí al jardín trasero y dentro del bosque. Tenía que alejarme, no quería ver a mi papá lejos, corrí tan rápido como pude hasta que mis pies no pudieron moverse más. No me importaron los arañazos y cortes que me había hecho mientras corría por las plantas y rocas, solo necesitaba alejarme, alejarme mucho. _

_Terminé hecha una bolita bajo los enormes árboles cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y la lluvia empezó a caer. Al principio agradecí sentir la lluvia, pero cuando los truenos y rayos comenzaron me di cuanta de que estaba sola. No sabía dónde estaba y no sabía cómo regresar. Estaba hambrienta y sedienta, y quería a mis padres y mi hermano._

_Me senté sola en el bosque con las lagrimas corriendo por mi cara cuando un estruendoso trueno paso sobre mí, la única luz viniendo de los rayos. Pero los rayos solo causaban un escalofriante resplandor en los árboles. Me senté sola y asustada por horas, fría y mojada. Hasta que escuche a gente llamándome, pero ni siquiera podía responder._

_Todo se había hecho negro, y desperté sintiendo a mi mamá sosteniéndome. Mi papá estaba sentado en la cama también sosteniendo mi mano y mi hermano estaba sentado en un rincón pareciendo asustado. Estaba tan aliviada de ver a mis padre que nada mas me importo en ese momento._

******* fin Flashback*******

EPOV

Escuche la historia de Bella y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos. No podía imaginar

Cuánto terror que debió experimentar sola cuando era una niña. No podía cambiar lo que había pasado, pero podía consolarla. Solo podía sostenerla hasta que se sintiera mejor. Podía estar ahí para ella.

"Nunca les dije a mis padres lo que había escuchado" admitió tristemente. "La única persona que había escuchado la historia era mi hermano. Solía irme a su cuarto durante las tormentas."

"Bueno, la tormenta esta por acabar." comenté notando que la lluvia se había convertido en una llovizna.

"Te vas a quedar con migo?" preguntó tímidamente mordiendo su labio. Miré sus ojos cafés que aún tenían tristeza, y supe que no podía decir no. No que quisiera negarme.

"Seguro." dije cuando me metí debajo de las cobijas con mi brazo a su alrededor y ella acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Gracias Edward." susurró cuando yo jugaba con su cabello.

"No hay problema." respondí besando su cabeza con la esencia de su shampoo de fresa envolviéndome.

Empecé a tararear una canción desconocida cuando se empezó a dormir. No era una cama muy espaciosa, pero nunca había estado más cómodo. Aquí era a donde pertenecía, y sabía que iba a dormir mejor que nuca.

BPOV

La mañana llegó muy rápido, y antes de lo esperado el sol estaba en mi cara. Abrí los ojos dándome cuanta de que mi cabeza estaba en Edward. Instantáneamente me sonrojé por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. No podía creer que le había dicho, nunca le había dicho a nadie antes.

Miré su cara y sonreí. Se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía. Sus rasgos eran más suaves, pero aún bastante definidos. Sus labios eran tan tentadores que sólo quería besarlo. Sentí los bien definidos músculos de sus abdominales debajo de mi brazo y el regular ritmo de su respiración. Me quedé tan hipnotizada mientras lo veía que apenas noté que sus ojos se abrían y su boca se convertía en una sonrisa.

"Buenos días." susurré.

"Es un muy buen día." agregó con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Gracias por quedarte conmigo." dije cuando el movió la cabeza.

"No tienes que agradecerme." declaro y yo me sonrojé un poco.

"No tenías que hacerlo." objete aún un poco rosa.

"Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo." corrigió cuando se escucho un golpe en la puerta.

A regañadientes me gire completamente para separarme de él sintiéndome inmediatamente vacía e incompleta. Edward abrió la puerta con sus pantalones de pijama y una camisa sin mangas. Lauren seguro estaba disfrutando de la vista, un hecho que me puso un poco celosa. Yo egoístamente no quería compartir lo que no era mío…. Aún…

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Edward sería mío. La atracción entre nosotros era innegable, y tenía que hacer algo sobre eso. Que iba a hacer… no estaba segura.

"Que quería Lauren?"le pregunté a Edward cuando cerró la puerta rodando sus ojos.

"Quería saber si ya estábamos listos." dijo mientras iba a tomar su ropa para el día.

"Quería revisarte." agregué saltando de mi cama y caminando al vestidor.

"No le gusto." se quejó, yo no pude evitar reír histéricamente. Pobre Edward, estaba totalmente despistado.

"Te preguntó si eras soltero. Esa es una buena indicación de que le gustas." añadí, el rodó sus ojos y se metió al baño para ducharse y cambiarse.

EPOV

No me podía concentrar en nada más que Bella. La primera cosa que vi cuando me desperté fueron sus ojos cafés, y mi cuerpo quería tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos. Miré a Bella que estaba trabajando en el registro de la actividad mientras los campistas pasaban el tiempo en el cuarto de juegos. Nuestro primer día libre era el día siguiente, y yo quería realmente pasarlo con ella. En realidad quería llevarla a algún lugar especial, pero aún tenía que encontrar el valor para pedírselo.

"No es educado quedarte mirando a alguien." ella comentó mordiendo la tapa de la pluma. No me había dado cuanta de que me había quedado mirándola.

"Perdón" murmure un poco avergonzado de que me había atrapado, ella simplemente sonrio. "Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo acabas de hacer." respondió con una risa antes de poner toda su atención sobre mi.

"Tienes planes para mañana?" pregunté rezando en silencio de que no tuviera. Realmente no debí haber esperado tanto tiempo.

"Iba a ir al lago y leer." respondió "Por que?"

"Quieres ir conmigo a un lugar?" pregunté cuando ella me miró curiosa.

"Adonde?" preguntó.

"Es una sorpresa." bromeé viendo que en sus ojos se prendía un brillo de interés.

"No me gustan las sorpresas." agrego con una sonrisa inclinándose hacía mi.

"Eso es un si o un no" respondí con una sonrisa, mi mano quería acariciar su suave cabello.

"Me tienes intrigada." replicó cuando mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. Había aceptado, aún no sabía cómo reaccionaría con la sorpresa. No sabía de su miedo a los bosques cuando planee nuestra excursión. Aún así, parecía que le tenía más miedo a la lluvia que a los bosques.

"Bien." dije antes de que nuestros amigos entraran en el cuarto y sus campistas corrían al cuarto de juegos.

**sorpresa sorpresa sorpresa sorpresa sorpresa sorpresa sorpresa**

**Bueno, aquí el capi que me costo dos días jaja, últimamente me he tardado más en hacer los capis, esta semana fue la más ajetreada de mi vida!! Pero ya se acabó!! Y el lunes no tengo clases!!!! =D bien por miii!!!! Jaja**

**Que tierno Eddy no? Yo me muero si me pasa lo de Bella, que horror, la siguiente actualización: el lunes … "charlas de hermanos" ahora no es solo Edward y Emmet, no, no jaja.**

**Mañana, creo que subo a rite of passage donde las deje picadísimas jaja.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!! Me alegran el día!! Y muchas gracias por que me digan las dudas que les quedan, no se vayan a guardar nada eeh, y por las faltas de ortografía del capi anterior, perdón pero no tuve tiempo para revisar la ortografía ; )**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente!! Las quiero muxo!! Xoxo bye bye**

**iovs Cullen**


	10. charlas de hermanos

HOLAAAA! como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -à

Campamento salvaje 

Capitulo 9 charlas de hermanos

EPOV

Salí silenciosamente de la habitación tan pronto el sol salió por el horizonte. Necesitaba ir por algunas cosas antes de que Bella despertara. Casi había alcanzado mi volvo cuando ví a Alice sentada en las escaleras de la cabaña principal obviamente esperándome.

"No eres muy listo." comento y yo rodé los ojos.

"Que significa eso?" pregunté cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Realmente pensaste que podrías evadirme. Además es obvio que estás loco por Bella, y que vas a llevarla a tu prado." declaró como si lo hubiera visto todo.

"Muy bien entonces, Capitana obvia, si sabes lo que estoy haciendo por que me retienes?" pregunte cuando Alice rió.

"Por que querido hermano, quiero asegurarme de que sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Bella no es una chica común." advirtió cuando rodé mis ojos abriéndole la puerta para que entrara al coche.

"Si vas a hablar lo vas a tener que hacer sola" agregué cuando ella saltó dentro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Y Alice deberías saber que sé que Bella no es una chica común. Esa es una de las razones de que me atraiga."

"Lo sé, pero aún así siento que debería advertirte." agregó, yo la miré excéptico.

"Advertirme?" pregunté.

"Ustedes chicos son más parecidos de lo que creen." dijo misteriosamente.

"En que sentido?" inquirí.

"Su nivel de experiencia." respondió poniendo su estación favorita en la radio.

"Nivel de que experiencia?" pregunté sin entender que quería decir. Odiaba cuando Alice esperaba que leyera sus pensamientos.

"Algo, y eso es todo lo que voy a decir." respondió mientras tarareaba una canción que yo no conocía.

Que quería decir? Bella nunca había tenido novio? Nunca había tenido sexo? Quiero decir, sabía que nunca había estado enamorada, pero nunca había mencionado nada de novios. Sonaba como que no había tenido, pero no podía esperar que no hubiera tenido uno. Ella era hermosa, debía tener millones de chicos detrás de ella.

"Así que me acompañas para alejarme." declaré cuando Alice soltó una risita.

"No, tonto" dijo empujando mi brazo. "Vine a ayudar. Supuse que querrías hacer un pequeño picnic, así que vine a ayudarte."

"Soy capaz de hacerlo yo solo." respondí ofendido de que creyera que no era capaz de hacer mi propio picnic.

"No seas tan orgulloso." dijo con una carcajada cuando la mire. "Sólo quiero ofrecerte mi apoyo. Creo que Bella es una gran chica para ti, y a mi me agrada mucho."

Le sonreí. La aprobación de Alice realmente me importaba, pero nunca se lo diría. Aunque algunas veces yo actuaba como el hermano mayor, realmente me gustaba cuando era tan protectora conmigo. Éramos como dos chíncharos de la misma vaina, y la quería muchísimo.

BPOV

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron viajaron inmediatamente a la cama del otro lado del cuarto. Fruncí el ceño cuando noté que Edward no estaba, y su cama estaba tendida. Me había acostumbrado a verlo dormir cada mañana.

Aun era temprano y no saber que era lo que estaba planeando me mataba. Me giré para encontrar una nota con la elegante letra de Edward.

Querida Bella,

Fui a preparar todo para nuestro día juntos. Por favor no te preocupes. Estaré de vuelta antes de que termine la mañana para empezar todo. Sé que amará lo que planeé.

Estoy contando los segundos que faltan para verte de nuevo,

Edward 

PD. Lleva pantalones!

Sonreí a su nota leyéndola por lo menos diez veces. Eran los pequeños detalles que tenía lo que me sorprendía. Puse la nota dentro de la pequeña caja de mi buró. Era muy especial para mi como para tirarla.

Me tome mi tiempo tomando un baño cuando escuche a mi hermano y a Rosalie recogiendo a sus campistas.

"Bella puedo entrar?" mi hermano dijo desde la puerta del cuarto, cuando sigilosamente abrí la puerta del baño.

"Entra Emmet, estaré afuera en un minuto" Grite cuando lo escuche entrar y se sentó en mi cama.

"Que hay?" dije y le pedí una toalla para secarme el cabello.

"Escuche que saldrás con Edward hoy" trataba de sonar normal.

"Así es" respondí, tratando de no sonar muy feliz para evitar que el sobreactuara.

"Te gusta?" el pregunto cuando me quede en shock.

"Sinceramente, Emmet . No tienes porque hacer esto. Recuerda nuestro trato, tu vas a dejarme vivir mi vida." Lo interrumpí cuando saque mis cosméticos adquiridos. Quería lucir un poco más especial hoy pero aún así completamente natural.

" Dije que lo iba a intentar" Me corrigió haciéndome fruncir el seño.

"No me gusta como eres". Dije poniéndome gloss.

"Bella , no quiero hacerte sentir presionada en nada" Me explicó tratando de seguir pareciendo tranquilo.

"Saldré con Edward porque quiero. El en realidad es un buen chico." le conteste tratando con mi mejor manera hacer entender a Emmet que Edward es un chico decente con buenas intenciones.

"Por favor ten cuidado." me dijo un poco incomodo ante la probabilidad de que esto fuera una cita.

"Emmet no es una cita" yo replique , el me miro escéptico.

"Bella, sabes tan bien como yo que si lo es." dijo mientras suspiraba. La verdad, quería considerarle una, pero nunca dijimos si lo era o no. No había nada que quisiera más que salir con Edward. De hecho, si había algo que quería más que salir con Edward, quería ser su novia. Me hacía sentir feliz y cómoda, no era como cualquier chico que hubiera conocido. El quería conocerme.

"Tendré cuidado." concedí, el asintió levantándose para darme un abrazo.

"Te quiero Bella." agregó y yo le sonreí.

"Yo también." respondí antes de que se fuera para que me pudiera acabar de arreglar.

Justo cuando me estaba poniendo los zapatos escuche la puerta principal abrirse, unos pasos, y a alguien tocando mi puerta. Sbaía quien era por sus pasos. Era impresionante lo metida que estaba con el.

"Estas lista para irnos?" inquirió.

"Lista" respondí terminando de abrochar la agujeta.

Camine lentamente hacia el quien me dio un ramo de fresias. "Me recordaron a ti, y tuve que comprarlas." explicó, yo le sonreí tímidamente. Ningún chico me había dado flores.

"Por que freesias?" pregunte oliendo la dulce esencia.

"Huelen a ti." respondió cuando me sonroje. Notaba los detalles más pequeños.

"Gracias." dije finalmente besando su mejilla antes de ir a ponerlas en agua. Las puse en mi buró antes de tomar la mano de Edward.

"A donde vamos?" pregunte esperando una respuesta aparte de que era sorpresa.

"Es sorpresa" declaró para mi frustración y su diversión.

"No te han dicho, que la paciencia es una virtud?" preguntó cuando cruzabamos el pequeño estacionamiento del campamento.

"No realmente." bromeé mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto de su volvo plateado.

"Buen coche." comente, el sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Lista para tu sorpresa?" pregunto cuando se sentó en el lugar del piloto.

Simplemente asentí cuando arrancó hacia nuestro destino. Aunque estaba muriendo por saber, sabía que iba a ser perfecto. El tenía un plan obviamente, y estaba intentando averiguarlo. Pero Edward no era nada predecible, y esa era una de las razones por que me gustaba tanto.

**Ebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebbebebebebebe**

**Ufff! Crei que no iba a acabar nunca! Con estos trabajos de biología ¬¬ odio a mi maestra!! Tiene un ojo café y el otro azul! Es un fenomeno!!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, please dejen rr, pero no tengo mucho tiempo asi que xoxo me hacen felices sus rr y como algunas me lo pidieron la historia original se llama "Camp Wilderness" pero si planean leerlo en ingles, no entiendo para que traduzco no? Bueno nos leemos xoxo bye**


	11. el prado

HOLAAAA! como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -à

Campamento salvaje 

Capitulo 10 el prado

BPOV

Manejó por mas o menos media hora hasta que Edward se estaciono en un lugar que parecía el medio de la nada. estábamos rodeados de árboles y la única cosa visible era un sendero apenas notable. "Pasa algo malo?" pregunte, ya que el auto estaba funcionando bien. Por que paramos en un área desierta?

"Tenemos que caminar lo que resta del camino." explico, mi curiosidad incrementándose. Esta no era como cualquier cita; quería pensar que era una cita. Edward siempre tenía una forma de sorprenderte.

"Sabes que tengo problemas con el equilibrio." le advertí cuando el sonrió. Solo me podía imaginar cayéndome en lo primero que encontrara,

"Pero recuerda que mi trabajo es protegerte de ti misma." dijo, yo reí. "Además, cuando te he dejado caer?"

"Nunca." admití tímidamente.

"Exacto." agregó triunfantemente saliendo del auto y después abrirme mi puerta. Era un perfecto caballero.

Observé a Edward que fue a la cajuela y sacó una canasta de picnic y las mismas mantas de la fogata. "Un picnic?" pregunte cuando tomo mi mano con su mano libre.

"No iba a dejar que murieras de hambre." respondió cuando empezamos a adentrarnos en los árboles tomados de las manos. Estaba aterrorizada de los bosques, pero estando con Edward me sentía segura. Aún, no estaba segura de si sabía adonde nos dirigíamos. Era tan fácil que me perdiera en los bosques. "Se exactamente a donde estoy yendo." dijo como si me hubiera escuchado.

"Soy tan obvia?" pregunte casi tropezándome con una piedra que no había visto. Edward me atrapó fácilmente y me presionó contra su perfecto cuerpo.

"Y te he rescatado de nuevo." bromeó cuando yo me alejé con reticencia, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Mi héroe." dije juguetonamente y el rió tomando mi mano y buscando el camino menos peligroso. "Me vas a decir a donde me llevas?"

"Nope." respondió sonriéndome de nuevo. Continuamos caminando durante diez minutos antes de darme cuanta de que los árboles empezaban a desaparecer. "Ya casi llegamos."

Justo cuando terminó de hablar me congele. Enfrente de mis ojos estaba el prado más hermoso que había visto. Era de una preciosa tonalidad de verde con la perfecta cantidad de color viniendo de las flores silvestres. Escuche el sonido de agua corriendo cuando una brisa sopló. Era absolutamente, completamente hermoso.

Edward no estaba mirando el prado, me estaba mirando a mi. Estaba viendo mis acciones intentando descifrar mi reacción. "Es hermoso." dije finalmente, el sonrió aun sin quitar sus ojos de mi.

"No si estas aquí para comparar." respondió, mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

"Quieres comer?" inquirió llevándome al medio del prado donde estaban nuestras mantas y me senté con las piernas cruzadas.

Se sentó a mi lado y abrió la canasta que estaba llena de una gran variedad de comida. Parecía que había traído suficiente comida para todos nuestros campistas. "Es mucha comida." comente y el rió entre dientes.

"No estaba seguro de que te gustaba así que traje diferentes cosas. Explico y yo le sonreí a su consideración. Honestamente habría comido cualquier cosa que hubiera traído, por que el hambre era la cosa más lejana en mi mente. Solo podía pensar en el hombre sentado junto a mi.

Terminé comiendo un sándwich de pavo con agua y Edward una ensalada de papa. "Que te parece si terminamos el juego de las veinte preguntas que nunca terminamos?" sugerí cuando Edward me mando una mirada calculadora.

Edward se acostó de costado y yo también a su lado observaba el cielo azul. Sabía que este día era perfecto, después de todo el cielo raramente era azul. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal.

"Tu primero." urgió poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Que es lo más embarazoso que te ha pasado." dije con una risita y el sonrió.

"A mi no me pasan cosas embarazosas." bromeó y yo rodé los ojos.

"Lo dudo." respondí. "Ahora responde, tienes que ser honesto."

"Bien, Alice me hizo ir a preguntarle a mis padres que era el sexo, cuando tenía seis años." admitió mirando hacia el pasto.

"Que dijeron?"

"Me dijeron. Mis padres no mentían." declaró cuando yo me reí. "Alice tenía que estar en la platica también. Ella no estaba muy feliz cuando supo. Lo había encontrado en la escuela."

"Que hay de ti?" pregunto cuando yo me volví en una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

"Tan mal?" comentó yo asentí.

"Fue el primer día del instituto, mi mamá me hizo ponerme una falda. Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que tenía que bajar las escaleras." empecé cuando el empezó a entender por donde iba la cosa.

"No." dijo y yo asentí aún roja como tomate.

"Me caí de cara y prácticamente todos los alumnos vieron mi ropa interior. Nunca lo olvidé." agregué y el rió.

"Supongo que no estaba ahí para salvarte." dijo acariciando amablemente mis dedos con los suyos.

"No, no estabas." continúe tristemente.

"A que edad tuviste tu primer novio?" preguntó de repente atrapándome con la guardia baja. Iba a pensar que era rara, cuando se diera cuenta que nunca había tenido.

"Nunca." susurre para que apenas escuchara mirando hacia otro lado esperando que comenzara a reír. Aunque nunca empezó. El simplemente me miró y yo enterré mi cabeza en los brazos.

"No me voy a reír." dijo finalmente después de unos momentos que parecieron horas. Levanté la vista hacia el cuidadosamente cuando el me acercó mas con mi cabeza en su pecho. "La verdad, es que yo tampoco he tenido."

"Novio?" bromee.

"Tampoco uno de esos." siguió el juego con una risa. "Pero nunca he tenido una novia. Ni siquiera he besado a una chica."

Me quede quieta mientras sus palabras entraban a mi cerebro. Como podía alguien tan guapo, amable y cariñoso no tener pareja? Reflexione mientras sus manos trazaban pequeños dibujos en mi brazo.

"No vas a huir?" inquirió y yo sacudí la cabeza.

"Creo que es dulce." respondí y el sonrió dejando un cómodo silencio.

Estaba completamente relajada acostada junto a Edward en el prado. Tenía su brazo a mi alrededor y mi cabeza estaba en su hombro. Era tan dulce y cariñoso, y supe en ese momento que estaba enamorada. Ya sabía que me gustaba, pero ahora sabía que era algo más profundo. Ya sabía perfectamente como me sentía, pero era más difícil pronunciar esos sentimientos.

"Estas demasiado callada." comentó, yo le sonreí.

"Tu también." agregué, el río entre dientes y me acercó mas con mi brazo en su estomago.

"Solo estoy admirado por tu presencia." replicó con una sonrisa deslumbrante y su mano libre acariciando mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar su caricia y perderme en su esencia. Era un olor maravilloso que me hacía sentir segura. Me hacía sentir como que había encontrado mi camino a casa.

"Bella?" preguntó.

"Si." murmuré, su mano aún recorría mi mejilla. Sus orbes verdes mirando profundo en los míos chocolate.

"Puedo besarte?" pregunto cautelosamente cuando mi corazón dejo de latir en mi pecho.

**Beso beso beso beso beso beso beso beso beso beso Edward Bella Edward Bella Edward Bella Edward Bella Edward **

**Jaja, pobres de ustedes, se quedaron con cara de querer matarme no? Jaja, pero no me maten por favor!!!! No es mi culpa que a la autora le haya gustado dejarlas así!!! **

**Que tierno Edward no? Le preguntó!!! Cosí, me lo voy a comer!!**

**Bueno, tengo que pedirle una disculpa a… Fanny de Cullen. Me sugirió hacer un team, y lo voy a hacer, pero se me olvidó completamente!!! Encontré el papel donde lo había anotado, y yo "Shut!!" jaja, bueno quien se quiera unir al club solo me dice en un review!! Y el team es……:**

Team Edward me quiere más que a Bella !!:

**Por el momento esta vacío, así que dejen rr!! **

**Actualizare… no se, empiezo mañana los exámenes!! Ni un mes ha pasado y otra vez los piiiiiiii exámenes! Pero se llama : " perfección "**

**Ultima cosa, me equivoque, aun falta un rato para los Lemmons, por que el Edward de esta historia es igual de anticuado que el original, pero es mas fácil de persuadir =D**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente besos bye xoxo **

**iovs Cullen !!**


	12. perfección

**DISCLAIMER: estos maravillosos personajes no son mios! sino de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de muggleinlove**

HOLAAAA! como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi 

Campamento salvaje 

Capitulo 11 perfección

_"¿Bella?" preguntó_

_"Si" murmuré, sus manos seguían acariciando mi mejilla. Sus ojos verdes miraban intensamente los míos cafés._

_"¿Puedo besarte?" pregunto cuidadosamente y mi corazón dejó de latir en mi pecho._

Me sentí a mi misma temblar incapaz de hablar. Simplemente asentí cuando su cara se acercó a la mía despacio. Sus labios tocaron los míos en un beso que me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando e hizo mis a mis rodillas derretirse. Puse mis brazos alrededor de el mientras me besaba suavemente. Era perfecto; no había otra palabra para describir eso más que perfección.

Era un simple beso ni caliente ni pasional, era dulce cariñoso, y esas sensaciones me hicieron sentir mareada y a punto de desmayarme. Casi como si nos dijéramos lo que sentíamos. Me encontré a mi misma olvidando la necesidad de respirar.

Siempre pensé que estaría nerviosa durante mi primer beso, pero eso era lo más lejano en mi mente. Todo lo que importaba eran los labios de Edward en los míos, sus manos en mi pelo y que me sentía viva.

EPOV

Espere a que asintiera. Sabía que muchos de los chicos solo le hubieran dado el beso. Pero yo no era como la mayoría, por que Bella se merecía lo mejor. Merecía algo mejor que yo, pero no me iba a rendir sin intentar. Como podría ignorar los sentimientos que habían estado creciendo durante las ultimas dos semanas?

Sentí a mi corazón disparase el momento en que asintió. Parecía que no tenía palabras, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Las palabras no eran necesarias. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, me sentí completo, como si todo estuviera en su lugar. Había encontrado mi camino a casa. La espera y todos los casi besos habían valido la pena. Este era perfecto, no podría haber deseado un mejor beso.

"Respira, Bella." le recordé, ella inhalo nunca perdiendo contacto visual conmigo.

Cuando rompimos el beso sentí que una parte de mi se quedaba con ella, y supe que siempre la iba a necesitar. Encontré la parte de mi que no sabía que me faltaba. Me sonrió tímidamente cuando mi pulgar trazaba sus labios.

"No necesitabas pedir permiso." finalmente susurró después de un minuto en silencio viéndonos a los ojos.

"No quería obligarte." respondí, ella sonrio mordiendo su labio nerviosamente. Un habito que encontré completamente seductor.

"Sé que esto probablemente suena estúpido, pero quieres ser mi novia?" pregunte sintiéndome un tonto. Sonaba tan infantil, pero quería hacer las cosas bien. no quería que solo fuera una posibilidad, quería estar seguro.

Me dio una enorme sonrisa y asintió para después juntar nuestros labios en un beso mucho mas confidente y expresivo. "No es una pregunta entupida." dijo suavemente cuando rompimos el beso para respirar antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran en muchos pequeños besos.

"¿Eso es un si?" inquirí memorizando cada parte de su hermosa cara.

"Si." susurró metiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

BPOV

¿Podía Edward ser más perfecto? Me sentía en una nube, como si todo fuera un sueño. Pero era real. Edward me había besado, y me había pedido ser su novia. Cuando olí su increíble aroma me sentí eufórica. Me sentía realmente feliz y contenta.

"Tenía miedo de preguntarte." dijo suavemente, sus dedos nuca dejaron mi cabello.

"¿Por que?" pregunté.

"Por que pensé que me rechazarías. Pensé que pensarías que era un fenómeno de la naturaleza por nunca haber tenido novia." admitió y mi corazón se disparo. El estaba compartiendo sus miedos conmigo.

"Edward, cualquier mujer que te rechazara por no tener experiencia es una idiota." respondí honestamente. "Creo que eso habla de tu personalidad y moral. Además yo no soy nadie para juzgar. Mi experiencia es probablemente menor que la tuya."

El río entre dientes levantando mi barbilla para darme un beso. "Supongo que tendremos que aprender juntos."

"No me molestaría que practicáramos." agregué empujándolo para que se acostara en su espalda. Me acosté de lado junto a el con mis labios tocando los suyos. Sabía que nunca iba a tener suficiente de sus besos. Eran adictivos.

EPOV

Bella y yo hablamos y compartimos muchos besos durante las siguientes dos horas. Quería profundizar los besos para probarla, pero quería ir despacio, y hacerlo bien. Íbamos a tomar las cosas una a la vez.

Odiaba tener que irnos, pero teníamos que regresar antes de que la cena se acabara. Bella estaba acostada a mi lado con su mano en mi pecho. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sabía que no estaba dormida pues estaba reaccionando a mi propio toque. Mis manos subían y bajaban por su brazo suavemente.

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?" inquirió y yo suspiré.

"Me encantaría, amor. Pero tenemos que regresar al campamento." respondí. "Pero te prometo volver a traerte a nuestro prado."

"¿Nuestro prado?" ella pregunto, yo asentí.

"Siempre va a ser nuestro. Este es nuestro lugar especial." respondí. En su cara apareció una hermosa sonrisa que me quitó la respiración.

Ella asintió cuando la ayudaba a levantarse, la abracé antes de besarla de nuevo. Ella era realmente intoxicante.

La caminata de regreso al coche fue muy rápida, y la tuve que atrapar antes de que se cayera varias veces. "Creo que dejaste el poco equilibrio que tenías en el prado." bromeé, ella hizo un puchero y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

"Bueno, eso nos da mas razones para regresar." dijo cuando le abría la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera.

"¿Tienes música?" pregunto, yo asentí abriendo el compartimiento donde guardaba las copias de mis CDs. Mi colección personal entera estaba en mi casa, y nunca la llevaba a ningún lado por miedo a que se descompletara la colección.

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto agarrando un CD blanco.

"Nada." respondí no queriendo admitir que escribía música o tocaba el piano. No quería parecer un destrozo emocional.

"Vamos, dime." urgió con ojitos de perrito abandonado.

"Es solo una canción que escribí." admití cuando puso el CD.

La suave melodía de la canción de mi madre empezó a sonar. La observe intensamente cuando se recostó en el respaldo cerrando los ojos para dejar que la canción llenara sus sentidos. Entendí lo que estaba haciendo. Yo hacia lo mismo cuando quería dejar que la música realmente me llegara.

Espere impaciente su reacción, pero no se movía. Simplemente escuchaba.

BPOV

No sabía que esperar cuando escuche las primeras notas de piano. Mi Edward, mi novio, tocaba el piano. Recordaría eso. Cerré los ojos dejando que la música me envolviera.

Era muy melódica y calmada. Era probablemente la canción más bella que había escuchado. Cada nota pasaba por mi cuerpo entero. Sabía que Edward esperaba que hablara, pero no podía describir como me sentía.

"¿Te gusto?" pregunto cuidadosamente cuando la canción termino y abrí mis ojos.

"Edward, fue asombrosa." dije, el sonrió y beso mi mano.

"Es la favorita de mi mama." agregó cuando yo lo imaginé tocando para su mama.

"¿Tiene nombre?" pregunte y el asintió.

"La llame por mi mamá, el la canción de Esme." respondió cuando entramos en el estacionamiento del campamento.

Inmediatamente vi a Alice con Jasper seguramente esperándonos. Sabía que mi hermano no estaba lejos y que otra charla con el era inevitable. Pero en este momento no me importo, porque tenía a Edward.

**BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE**

**Realmente me sorprende la cantidad de rr que tiene la historia!! Estoy saltando de emoción!! 283!! Creen que podamos llegar a 295? Son solo 10! Vamos si se puede!!**

**Siguiente capi: De vuelta en el campamento**

**Y con el team, wow jaja:**

**Team Edward me quiere mas:**

**Felicidades a FAYARES12 eres la primera en unirte!!**

**1 FAYARES12**

**2 sabricullen**

**3 christti**

**4 belspera**

**5 lucero08**

**6 Carmen Cullen 116**

**7 Yami natasha **

**8 ammiriddle**

**9 **

**10 beckyabc2**

**11 Awen Granger**

**12 Floppy**

**13 Lizzy_Antonette_Cullen_Swan**

**14 Giuly**

**15 I´m Rakel**

**16 zaira**

**17PknaPcosa**

**18 andaswan**

**19 saarah Cullen**

**20 liebende lensung**

**21 Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**

**Bueno, no vamos tan mal!! Gracias por unirse, si no lo han hecho denle al boton verde de abajo y avísenme!!**

**Les quiero pedir un favorsote!! Plis metanse a estas historias, pongan en search o si quieren les puedo pasar los links, pero plis, son muy buenas historias que me encantan y algunas no muchos las han visto:**

**SOLEDAD ALEJATE DE MI - andaswan**

**Perdidos y Romances - peritha12**

**Un mundo diferente - peritha12**

**Eternamente tuya - Amyy Cullen**

**¿me odias o me amas? - Lady-Cullen19**

**Ángel de Salvación - Lady-Cullen19**

**Amores eternos - mariialee **

**Lo que pasa en las vegas - Sam245**

**1,2,3 CHEERLEADERS! - Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**In tHe DarK - **

**Destino Empeñoso - -Anniie Cullen Masenn-**

**Blind - Isu**

**Alma en un sofá - Elena Mercier**

**Living in a World Without You - Angel of the Marauders **

**Borrando el pasado - TitiCullen **

**Entre el Amor y el Deber - Bani93**

**Blanco y Negro - Vixen1836**

**Lazos de Sangre - Hajabeg452**

**Everytime - Sammy Black Whitlock**

**Vacaciones con los Cullen - Doritza**

**Tratando de encontrar el amor - KaRiNiTa-CuLlEn1612 (tqm!! jaja)**

**El es un maniquí - Philana**

**SITUACIONES EXTREMAS - ANATWILIGHTFAN**

**Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida - Bani93**

**Oh My Baby! - Hachi Minuit**

**Amor eterno e inolvidable - Chilis**

**Creciendo Juntos - Piqitoooh **

**Ya se que son muchas jaja, pero si les da flojera buscarlas estan en mis favoritos en mi perfil, pondría mas pero sería demasiado XD Algunas no las conocen por que acaban de empezar, pero se ven interesantes.**

**Gracias por leer, xoxo bye bye**

**gracias a Darla Gilmore por las sugerencias!**


	13. de vuelta al campamento

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

HOLAAAA! como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -à

Campamento salvaje 

Capitulo 12 de vuelta al campamento

EPOV

Tan pronto como llegamos vi a Alice sentada en el regazo de Jasper esperándome. Ella realmente no tenía respeto por los asuntos personales. "Me disculpo por adelantado de cualquier cosa que pueda decir mi hermana." dije para la diversión de Bella.

"Y yo me disculpo por mi hermano." ella agregó cuando Emmett apareció aparentemente de la nada mirando mi auto.

"Ya hable con tu hermano." admití mientras paraba el coche al lado del BMW de Rosalie.

"Y no te asustó para que te alejaras?" pregunto con sus ojos abiertos por el pánico.

"No mucho." respondí inclinándome hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Bella saltó cuando Alice golpeó la puerta para que saliéramos. "Estoy muy feliz por ti Bella." declaró abriendo su puerta y prácticamente aventándola fuera del coche para darle un fuerte abrazo. Alice era pequeña, pero extremadamente fuerte cuando quería.

"¿Podrías dejar que mi novia respire?" pregunte con una sonrisa en mi cara y Alice me jaló para darme un abrazo.

"¿Novia?" preguntó Emmett seriamente cuando Bella llegó a mi lado tomando mi mano.

"Edward me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo acepté." ella respondió con seguridad y Emmett permaneció quieto obviamente pensando.

"No se si me gusta la idea de ustedes dos compartiendo un cuarto." dijo finalmente haciendo que Alice riera incontrolablemente.

"En serio Emmett, mi hermano aquí es un mojigato." ella comentó y yo la fulmine con la mirada. No necesitaba que mis asuntos personales los supieran todos. No me consideraba a mi mismo mojigato, solo quería hacer las cosas bien. Era un tipo de chico pasado de moda. Mis padres me habían enseñado buenos modales y valores.

"Mojigato o no, sigue siendo un chico." agrego Emmett.

"Emmett." le advirtió Bella.

"Bella, tu hermano tiene razón en estar preocupado." agregué cuando la cara de Emmett se quedó en shock. El probablemente no esperaba que yo estuviera de acuerdo con él. "Pero creo que el debería confiar en ti."

"Confió en ella." Emmett declaró y Bella sonrió.

"Por lo tanto, ya no hay problema." dijo felizmente jalándome hacia la cafetería.

"Voy al baño, por favor no dejes que mi hermano te asuste."

"El no me asusta." respondí besando suavemente sus labios antes de que se fuera.

Me senté en una mesa vacía después de agarrar dos platos con comida. Todos los otros consejeros ya habían cenado, y los campistas estaban libres para que pudieran socializar. "Te extrañé, Edward." dijo de repente Lauren sentándose a mi lado y casualmente dejándome ver debajo de su falda cuando yo miraba a todos lados menos ahí.

"Gracias, Lauren. Creo que tus amigas te están esperando."agregué cuando empezó a jugar con su cabello y su otra mano subía por mi pierna.

"Prefiero estar aquí contigo." dijo, sin duda _intentando_ sonar sexy.

"Lauren, te estás pasando." la regañe quitando su mano de mi pierna.

"¡Oh, Eddie!" se río, estrechó sus ojos cuando vio a Bella acercándose a nosotros. "¡Vas a ser mío!" agregó antes de levantarse e irse.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Bella sentándose a mi lado.

"Lauren estaba siendo Lauren." respondí mientras Bella miraba en su dirección.

BPOV

Era una persona bastante fácil de tratar, no era nadie para cambiar las cosas. Pero Lauren estaba empujando a Edward. Parecía ser una niña lista, pero era aparentemente ciega. Edward no había mostrado interés por ella nunca, pero ella seguía insistiendo. Estaba dándonos a las mujeres una mala imagen.

"¿Qué hizo ahora?" pregunté.

"No quieres saber." respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"Juro, Edward, que si ella coquetea contigo una vez más voy a tener una seria chrla con ella. Alguien le tiene que enseñar a esa niña algunos modales." agregue, Edward soltó unas risitas.

"Te ves tan bonita cuando estás celosa." comentó causando que mi enojo se disipara. No podía estar enojada con Edward a mi lado.

"¿Me estás deslumbrando de nuevo?" pregunte mirando sus ojos cuando todo se calló de repente.

"¿Te deslumbro?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Frecuentemente." respondí. El sonrió brillantemente inclinándose para besarme.

"Entonces lo haré más seguido." agregó.

Terminamos de cenar justo cuando el sol se estaba metiendo. "¿Dónde están nuestros campistas?" preguntó Edward cuando me di cuanta de que todos se habían ido, solo Becky estaba en su oficina.

"Alice los llevó a la cabaña. Ella dijo que ustedes aún no terminaban de cenar." respondió Becky.

Después de agradecerle a Becky, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la cabaña tomados de las manos. "Realmente me divertí hoy." comenté, el me sonrió.

"Yo también." respondió pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

Desafortunadamente llegamos a la cabaña muy pronto. Estupendo día solos había llegado a su fin, y ahora nos teníamos que encargar de nuestros campistas.

"Sus campistas están locos." dijo Alice sonriendo cuando llegamos.

"¿Qué hicieron?" pregunté.

"Uno de ellos me pidió mi teléfono. Ni siquiera es lindo." replicó y Edward empezó a reírse.

"Apuesto a que era Mike." agregó.

"¿Cómo supiste?" interrumpió Alice con una mirada confusa.

"Larga historia." respondí, no quería recordar todo lo que Mike me había dicho.

"Son todos suyos. Me cuantas la historia luego." dijo antes de dirigirse a su propia cabaña.

"Recuerden chicos, ¡se apagan las luces a las diez!"dijo Edward cuando entramos haciendo que todos gruñeran.

"¡Mañana en la noche nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde!" agregué cuando todos salieron de sus cuartos para escuchar los planes.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" me preguntó Mike con un guiñó que me dio escalofríos.

"Mañana hay luna llena y vamos a pasar la noche bajo las estrellas." expliqué felizmente. La idea de dormir al lado de Edward era tentadora.

"¡Pero hay animales y bichos ahí afuera!" chilló Lauren causando que los niños rieran.

"El oso va a comerte." bromeó Mike y Lauren le aventó una almohada a la cara.

"No va a pasar nada." Edward les aseguró a todos. "¡Alístense para ir a la cama!" ordenó, todos se fueron a sus recamaras.

Ambos tomamos nos duchamos rápido y pronto me encontré con Edward en mi cama leyendo. Los dos estábamos perdidos en nuestros libros, pero seguíamos cómodos de estar cerca del otro. De todas formas, mi concentración se rompió cuando noté que Edward me miraba.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" pregunte cuando el soltó unas risitas.

"Solo noté que mueves tus labios cuando lees." respondió y yo, apegada a la costumbre, me sonrojé.

"No lo hago." me defendí sabiendo que era un habito que nunca había podido dejar.

"Creo que es lindo." agregó quitándome el libro de las manos para ponerlo en el buró.

"Todavía no terminaba de leer." reclamé.

"Ya lo has leído." declaró antes de besarme. "Además, nuestros labios han estado separados por mucho tiempo." agregó antes de atrapar mis labios una vez más.

Me sentí un poco valiente cuando lo besé. Casi como si mi nivel de confianza se hubiera elevado en las últimas horas. Abrí mi boca un poco esperando que el entendiera. Su lengua entró despacio en mi boca, y yo pensé que me iba a desmayar. Sabía que nunca iba a tener suficiente de sus besos.

Dejé que mi espalda se recargara un poco en la cama cuando Edward me empujo despacio. Confiaba en el y en que no íbamos a hacer nada más que besarnos. Después de todo, solo habíamos estado juntos por unas horas. Pero solo sus beso me ponían mojada.

EPOV

Mi cuerpo encajó con el de Bella de una manera que no sabía que fuera posible. Cuando finalmente la probé fue increíble. Sabía a fresas, con la cantidad perfecta de dulzura. Sabía que me tenpia que controlar, pero por algo no podía parar. Sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y en mi cabello era demasiado.

Rompimos el beso sin aliento cuando me quite de encima de ella tratando de atrapar mi respiración. "Lo siento." dije esperando no haberla asustado.

"¿Por?" inquirió inocentemente.

"No te debí haber besado así. Debes pensar que soy un asco."expliqué esperando que me tirara del colchón. Tendría que dar varias explicaciones, pero Bella solo empezó a reír.

"Escúchame Edward, y escúchame bien. Me encantaría besarte así cada vez que pueda, y no quiero que te sientas culpable por eso." declaró y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Te gusto?" pregunte recuperando mi compostura.

"Si." respondió chocando sus labios con los míos de nuevo. Si ella pensaba que era aceptable, yo no me iba a quejar.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Que tal gente bonita!? Como les va? no me maten!!! Por favor! Piedad! ****Sé que tarde mucho y todo eso, pero en serio mi vida esta hecha un lío!**

**1° se murió mi abuelo, en parte me alegra por que ya estaba muy enfermo, pero aun así me medio deprimí y no tenía nada de ganas de traducir =/**

**2° estaba en exámenes! Que horror! Pero me saque buenas calificaciones Estoy muy feliz por eso!! =) gracias al cielo ya estamos (en México, aunque supongo que también en otros países) de vacaciones de semana santa, si! Por ello creo que actualizaré un poco más seguido, se lo merecen!**

**Pero bueno, espero que no estén enojadas y me dejen un review! Pelase! No les quita ni tres minutos! Además, estoy depre! =( ustedes me animan bastante con sus reviews. **

**iovs Cullen **

**Realmente me sorprende la cantidad de rr que tiene la historia!! Estoy saltando de emoción!! 318!! Creen que podamos llegar a 328? Son solo 10! Vamos si se puede!!**

**Siguiente capi: 'el regalo de Alice'**

**Y con el team, wow jaja:**

**Team Edward me quiere mas:**

**1 FAYARES12**

**2 sabricullen**

**3 christti**

**4 belspera**

**5 lucero08**

**6 Carmen Cullen 116**

**7 Yami natasha **

**8 ammiriddle**

**9 **

**10 beckyabc2**

**11 Awen Granger**

**12 Floppy**

**13 Lizzy_Antonette_Cullen_Swan**

**14 Giuly**

**15 I´m Rakel**

**16 zaira**

**17PknaPcosa**

**18 andaswan**

**19 saarah Cullen**

**20 liebende lensung**

**21 Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**

22

23Rocio Beleem

24Jezzikita Cullen

**Bueno, no vamos nada mal!! XD Gracias por unirse, si no lo han hecho denle al boton verde de abajo y avísenme!!**

**Les quiero pedir un favorsote!! Plis metanse a estas historias, pongan en search o si quieren les puedo pasar los links, pero plis, son muy buenas historias que me encantan y algunas no muchos las han visto:**

**SOLEDAD ALEJATE DE MI - andaswan**

**Perdidos y Romances - peritha12**

**Un mundo diferente - peritha12**

**Eternamente tuya - Amyy Cullen**

**¿me odias o me amas? - Lady-Cullen19**

**Ángel de Salvación - Lady-Cullen19**

**Amores eternos - mariialee **

**Lo que pasa en las vegas - Sam245**

**1,2,3 CHEERLEADERS! - Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**In tHe DarK - **

Mi Bello Genio- khata-cullen

**Destino Empeñoso - -Anniie Cullen Masenn-**

**Blind - Isu**

**Alma en un sofá - Elena Mercier**

**Living in a World Without You - Angel of the Marauders **

**Borrando el pasado - TitiCullen **

**Entre el Amor y el Deber - Bani93**

**Blanco y Negro - Vixen1836**

**Lazos de Sangre - Hajabeg452**

**Everytime - Sammy Black Whitlock**

**Vacaciones con los Cullen - Doritza**

**Tratando de encontrar el amor - KaRiNiTa-CuLlEn1612 (tqm!! jaja)**

**El es un maniquí - Philana**

**SITUACIONES EXTREMAS - ANATWILIGHTFAN**

**Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida - Bani93**

**Oh My Baby! - Hachi Minuit**

**Amor eterno e inolvidable - Chilis**

**Creciendo Juntos - Piqitoooh **

**Ya se que son muchas jaja, pero si les da flojera buscarlas estan en mis favoritos en mi perfil, pondría mas pero sería demasiado XD Algunas no las conocen por que acaban de empezar, pero se ven interesantes.**

**Gracias por leer, xoxo bye bye**


	14. el regalo de Alice

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!) HOLAAAA! como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -à

Campamento salvaje gracias al cielo ya estamos (en México, aunque supongo que también en otros países) de vacaciones de semana santa, si! Por ello creo que actualizaré un poco más seguido, se lo merecen!

Capitulo 13 el regalo de Alice

BPOV

Me senté junto a Rose y Alice cuando Jasper, Emmett, y Edward daban una presentación de cómo construir y mantener una fogata con solo palos. Los campistas necesitaban aprender técnicas de sobrevivencia para nuestra gran caminata después en el verano. Estaba bastante aburrida, así que me puse a soñar despierta.

Edward había sido absolutamente maravilloso la noche anterior. Sus besos mostraban su deseo, pero estaba controlándose. Era tan dulce. Estaba severamente tentada a dejarlo ir mucho más lejos, pero no se como me detuve.

Dejó mi cama demasiado pronto. Sabía que su auto-control se estaba acabando, después de todo había sentido un poco su excitación antes de que se hubiera repuesto. No tenía de donde comparar, pero se sentía muy bien dotado. Un pensamiento que hizo a mis mejillas arder.

"¿Se divirtieron anoche ustedes dos?" Alice preguntó para que sólo Rose y yo pudiéramos escucharla, mis mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.

"Tomaremos eso como un 'si' " agregó Rose.

"Por favor chicas, yo no les pregunto lo que hacen o no hacen." me quejé y Alice soltó unas risitas.

"Sabes bien que hay muy pocas cosas que no haríamos. Ustedes dos por otro lado están llenos de misterio, y por el color de tu cara supongo que tuvieron algo más que un besito de buenas noches." ella explicó y yo me mordí el labio. ¿en serio era tan obvia?

"Tranquila Bells. Solo estamos bromeando, sabemos que ustedes probablemente no hicieron mucho. Después de todo, Edward se ve como un chico bastante respetuoso." interrumpió Rose.

"Lo siento chicas, es solo que todo esto es nuevo para mi." respondí cuando Alice me abrazó.

"También es nuevo para mi hermano." ella agregó, yo le sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

"Gracias, Alice. Significa mucho para mi que digas eso." agregué y ella me sonrió amablemente.

"Pero me puedes hacer un favor y corromper a mi hermano solo un poco. Quiero decir, mis padres lo tienen en un pedestal como el niño modelo." replicó, Rose y yo reímos.

"No te sientas mal, Alice. Jasper sale con un premio de nuestra casa, justo como Bella aquí. Los más jóvenes son los inexpertos." bromeó y yo le hice un puchero.

Estaba feliz de haber encontrado una amiga en Alice y Rose. Realmente había empezado a apreciar a Rose estas últimas semanas. Ella complementaba a Emmett perfectamente. Mientras Alice era genial, era muy fácil hablar con ella. Aunque ella tendía a sobreactuar seguido.

"¿De que hablan chicas?" preguntó Edward llegando de detrás de mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente me recargué en él mientras Alice y Rose observaban con sonrisas en el rostro.

"Cosas de chicas." respondió Alice.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar dando una platica de fogatas?" inquirí haciendo que el se riera.

"Prefiero mil veces estar contigo." susurró en mi oído, me volteé y lo bese en la mejilla.

"Pero si te despiden, no vamos a poder estar juntos." repliqué cuando me besó de nuevo antes de regresar al frente para empezar su explicación.

"Ustedes dos son adorables." comentó Rose con un suspiro.

"Ustedes me recuerdan a Jasper y a mi cuando comenzamos a salir."agregó Alice con una mirada de que estaba recordando el principio de su propia relación con Jasper.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?" pregunté.

"Por casi tres años." respondió Alice. "Empezamos a salir cuando estábamos en la secundaria."

"El amor entre ustedes dos es obvio." interrumpí.

Alice sonrió felizmente mirando a Jasper que estaba recargado en un tronco mientras Edward empezaba a explicar las precauciones que tienes que tomar cuando haces una fogata.

"Antes de que se me olvide." Alice dijo de repente emocionada. "Espero que no te tomes esto a mal, y espero que no pienses que estoy loca." me daba mucha curiosidad, pero también un poco de miedo.

"Vamos." dijo levantándose y dirigiéndonos a mi y a Rose hacia su cabaña.

"Hable con Rose y me dijo que duermes con una blusa normal y unos pantalones o shorts viejos. Definitivamente eso NO es sexy."

"Y eso es importante por……" inquirí no entendiendo lo que quería decir. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que usaba para dormir?

"Bella, honestamente. Estás en una situación que la mayoría de las chicas nunca experimentaran. Tu y Edward están durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, y tu te estás cubriendo como una monja." explicó Rose frustrada de que no entendiera.

"¿Y que quieren que haga?" pregunté cuando entramos en la cabaña de Jasper y Alice, la cual era una réplica exacta de la mía.

Entramos directamente en su cuarto encontrando que una de las camas estaba llena del equipaje de Alice. Aparentemente solo estaban usando una cama. Me imaginé que el cuarto de mi hermano y Rose se vería bastante parecida.

"Bueno, la semana pasada cuando estaba libre fui de compras y puede que te haya comprado algo con la esperanza de que ustedes dos finalmente estuvieran juntos." admitió haciendo que me quedara en shock. No podía creer que era tan obvia.

"No tienes que comprarme nada." interrumpí. Odiaba que la gente gastara dinero en mi.

"Lo sé, pero me imaginé que me lo agradecerías después. Era cuestión de tiempo que ustedes dos se hicieran novios de todas formas." respondió Alice acercándome la bolsita rosa con plateado.

"Mas te vale que esto no sea algún tipo de lencería." le advertí causando que ambas rieran.

"Créeme, Bella. Sabemos que tu relación no ha llegado a ese nivel." comentó Rose. "Al menos no todavía."

La mire antes de abrir la bolsa para encontrar un par de pequeños shorts y una blusa de tirantes azul (t/n está en mi perfil, decidí empezar a buscar la ropa y eso para que se hagan una idea mejor, espero que les guste, =D ). Era bonito, y se veía bastante cómodo, pero no estaba segura de poder usarlo frente a Edward. Era posible que me cayera y le diera un show. Sin mencionar que estaría probando su autocontrol.

"No puedo usar esto enfrente de Edward." dije haciendo que las chicas volvieran a reír.

"El propósito de esto es tentarlo." explicó Rose con una sonrisa diabolica.

"Bella, necesitas ser un poco más atrevida. Confía en mi, nos agradecerás luego. Además, sigues teniendo el resto del día de hoy y mañana para pensarlo. Esta noche vamos a dormir bajo las estrellas." agregó, yo suspiré.

Tal vez tenían razón. No sería tan atractiva con un par de pantalones viejos. Además el me habíha visto en menos ropa cuando fuimos a nadar. Definitivamente lo consideraría. Así podría sentir sus manos en mis piernas. Si se había sentido increíble a través del material de mis pantalones como se sentiría sin barrera.

"Sabía que lo verías desde nuestra perspectiva." exclamó Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

"Mi hermano se va a quedar embobado." Alice agregó haciéndome sonrojar. Mi pijama nuevo en serio que tenía potencial.

**NEW PIJAMA NEW PIJAMA NEW PIJAMA NEW PIJAMA NEW PIJAMA**

Este capi se me hace genial, aunque es corto, me reí mucho al traducirlo, pobre Edward, lo van a hacer sufrir jaja. pues como ya les dije, intentare poner la ropa y cosas así en mi perfil, la autora tiene algunas cosas, son demasiadas, así que voy a buscar las que no tiene y se me hacen importantes. Ella puso la pijama azul, sabemos que es el color favorito de Edward para Bella!! Jaja, pobre.

Realmente me sorprende la cantidad de rr que tiene la historia!! Estoy saltando de emoción!!** 359**!! Creen que podamos llegar a **370**? un numero cerradito? **Son solo 11**! Vamos si se puede!!

Siguiente capi: **"bajo las estrellas"**

Y con el team, wow jaja:

**Team Edward me quiere mas:**

**1** FAYARES12 **2** sabricullen **3** christti **4** belspera **5** lucero08 **6** Carmen Cullen 116 **7** Yami natasha **8** ammiriddle **9** Eipril Hale, **(te puse asi por que siempre se borra, =D)** **10** beckyabc2 **11** Awen Granger **12 **Floppy **13** Lizzy_Antonette_Cullen_Swan **14** Giuly **15** I´m Rakel **16** zaira **17** PknaPcosa **18** andaswan **19 **saarah Cullen **20 **liebende lensung **21** Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **22** tita THP **23**Rocio Beleem **24 **Jezzikita Cullen **25** Shury Marie Cullen Potter **26** Isela Cullen **27** pame cullen **28** fany de cullen **29 **chiiocullen

Bueno, no vamos nada mal!! XD Gracias por unirse, si no lo han hecho denle al boton verde de abajo y avísenme!!

Les quiero pedir un favorsote!! Plis metanse a estas historias, pongan en search o si quieren les puedo pasar los links , pero plis, son muy buenas historias que me encantan y algunas no muchos las han visto:

SOLEDAD ALEJATE DE MI - andaswan Perdidos y Romances - peritha12 Un mundo diferente - peritha12 Eternamente tuya - Amyy Cullen ¿me odias o me amas? - Lady-Cullen19 Ángel de Salvación - Lady-Cullen19 Amores eternos - mariialee Lo que pasa en las vegas - Sam245 1,2,3 CHEERLEADERS! - Kristen Vampire Cullen In tHe DarK - Mi Bello Genio- khata-cullen Destino Empeñoso - -Anniie Cullen Masenn- Blind - Isu Alma en un sofá - Elena Mercier Living in a World Without You - Angel of the Marauders Borrando el pasado - TitiCullen Entre el Amor y el Deber - Bani93 Blanco y Negro - Vixen183 Lazos de Sangre - Hajabeg452 Everytime - Sammy Black Whitlock Vacaciones con los Cullen - Doritza Tratando de encontrar el amor -KaRiNiTa-CuLlEn1612 (tqm!! amiga! jaja) El es un maniquí - Philana SITUACIONES EXTREMAS - ANATWILIGHTFAN Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida - Bani93 Oh My Baby! - Hachi Minuit Amor eterno e inolvidable - Chilis Creciendo Juntos - Piqitoooh

Ya se que son muchas jaja, pero si les da flojera buscarlas estan en mis favoritos en mi perfil, pondría mas pero sería demasiado XD Algunas no las conocen por que acaban de empezar, pero se ven interesantes. plis revisen algunas, muchas de mis historias favoritas las he encontrado por que me las han recomendado.

Gracias por leer, xoxo bye bye

iovs Cullen


	15. bajo las estrellas

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove ,thanks (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

HOLAAAA! como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -à

Campamento salvaje 

Capitulo 14 Bajo las estrellas

EPOV

Tan pronto como termino la presentación, noté que Bella no estaba, pero tampoco estaban Alice o Rose. Instintivamente supe que mi hermana estaba planeando algo. Como siempre.

"De acuerdo chicos, vámonos a la cabaña principal para el almuerzo." Jasper les dijo a los niños y estos obedecieron.

"¿Saben a dónde se fueron las chicas?" pregunte haciendo que Jasper y Emmett sacudieran sus cabezas negando.

"Un minuto estaban aquí." dijo Jasper apuntando el tronco en el que las chicas estaban recargadas. "Y al siguiente se habían ido."

"Probablemente están teniendo alguna charla de chicas." reflexiono Emmett. "Voy con los campistas a conseguir algo de comer." agregó antes de ir tras los últimos campistas que entraban al sendero.

"Tu también puedes ir, Jasper. Yo voy a buscar a Bella." dije y Jasper empezó a reír.

"Te tiene a sus pies." bromeó cuando lo mire.

"Simplemente quiero esperar a mi novia para comer." corregí haciendo que Jasper rodara sus ojos.

"Sabes que estoy bromeando. Yo también voy a esperar a Alice." respondió empezando a caminar hacia las cabañas para ver si las encontrábamos ahí.

"Y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?" pregunto haciendo que mis labios formaran inmediatamente una sonrisa. "tomare eso como una buena señal."

"Es perfecta, Jasper. Quiero decir, no hemos estado juntos por mucho, pero siento como si la conociera de siempre. Probablemente no tiene mucho sentido." respondí sintiéndome como un completo idiota. Jasper iba a molestarme mucho.

"Te entiendo perfectamente." respondió sorprendiéndome. "Me siento igual con Alice."

Por primera vez en mi vida entendí lo que mi hermana y Jasper tenían. Sabía que lo suyo era especial, pero ahora entendía la profundidad de lo que compartían. Y estaba aún más feliz que antes por mi hermana.

Quería preguntarle a Jasper algunas cosas, pero no sabía como empezar. Estaba acostumbrado a las charlas 'padre-hijo' hace un tiempo, pero lo que quería saber no era algo que quisiera discutir con mi papá. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer hablar de ello con el novio de mi hermana. Aunque, Jasper era mi amigo, y sino podía confiar en él, en quien.

"¿Qué estas pensando, Edward?" inquirió. Siempre parecía saber lo que los otros estaban sintiendo.

"¿Podemos hablar? Ya sabes, de hombre-a-hombre." dije sintiéndome tonto cuando Jasper asintió.

"Anoche, Bella y yo nos empezamos a besar, y las cosas se pusieron algo acaloradas." empecé, Jasper parecía en shock.

"¿Te acostaste con ella?" pregunto viéndose algo enojado.

"No." dije inmediatamente. "¿Qué clase de chico crees que soy? No hicimos nada, solo besarnos."

Jasper inmediatamente te vio aliviado y me hizo continuar. "Lo que quiero decir es que me excite. Nos estábamos besando en la cama y todo." dije mirando los árboles.

"Pues eso es normal, sabes." comentó Jasper.

"Me siento como un perro caliente. Sé que estamos muy lejos de ese nivel, pero me sigo sintiendo sucio de pensar en eso." admití haciendo que Jasper se riera.

"Edward, eres un chico de 18 años, un montón de cosas nos excitan. Especialmente liarte con tu novia en una cama. Pensaría que tienes algo mal si no te pasara. ¿Bella te dijo algo?" agregó, yo estaba aliviado.

"No creo que se haya dado cuenta, me moví para evitarlo." expliqué.

"A muchas chicas les gusta sentir el efecto que tienen en ti incluso si no están haciendo nada." replicó.

"Solo has estado con Alice, ¿Qué sabes de muchas chicas?" interrumpí dándome cuenta de que me estaba metiendo en un territorio del cual no quería saber mucho.

"Tienes razón. Solo me he acostado con Alice, pero tuve otras dos novias a las que besé." explicó. "Créeme cuando te digo que les gusta saber. Las hace sentir poderosas."

Me reí, pero la conversación termino abruptamente cuando encontré a las chicas saliendo de mi cabaña, y Bella se veía un poco rosa.

BPOV

"Vamoa a llegar tarde a almorzar." anuncie viendo mi reloj. Después de tener un poco mas de platica de chicas en la cabaña de Alice, fuimos a la mia para guardar mi regalo en un lugar dónde Edward no lo pudiera encontrar. Aún no estaba segura de si lo iba a usar la siguiente noche, pero lo iba a considerar.

Tan pronto como salimos de la cabaña, encontramos a Edward y Jasper metidos en una conversación, y mi hermano no se veía por ningún lado.

"¿Qué hay chicos?" pregunto Alice con una sonrisa, le dio a Jasper un beso y Edward me abrazó.

"Te extrañé." susurró haciéndome sonreír. Era tan perfecto.

"¿Han visto a Emmett?" preguntó Rosalie suspirando.

"Dijo que tenía hambre, y se fue a la cafetería con los campistas." explicó Jasper haciendo que Rose volviera a suspirar.

"Realmente necesita leer unas paginas de los libros de ustedes dos." comentó rodando los ojos y empezando a caminar en busca de mi hermano.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes tres?" inquirió Edward, Alice me guiñó el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara. "Ahora en serio quiero saber." bromeó Edward y Jasper rió por lo bajo.

"Nada." respondí sabiendo que era una pésima mentirosa.

"Te lo sacaré eventualmente." declaró Edward cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería tomados de las manos.

EPOV

El resto de la tarde paso sin incidentes. Tuvimos poco tiempo para almorzar, pues llegamos tarde. Y después nuestros campistas estaban en la librería callados leyendo libros o escribiendo cartas para sus casas. Sorprendentemente te habían portado bien, aunque fue por que les advirtieron que si no lo hacían se perderían la actividad de la noche.

"Vamos a la cabaña para que se bañen." llame a los chicos haciendo que empezaran a poner sus cosas juntas.

"¿Quieres compartir conmigo la tienda de campaña?" le pregunté a Bella mientras seguiamos a los campistas a la cabaña.

"¿Y por que haría eso?" inquirió con un sonrisa juguetona y las mejillas un poco rosas.

"Bueno, puedo mantenerte caliente y protegerte de los osos." expliqué con un guiño haciendo que se riera.

"Tal vez acepte tu oferta." respondió saltando en la cabaña haciendo que no pudiera replicar.

"Chicos, recuerden vestirse con ropa caliente, la temperatura baja mucho en la noche." les recordé a todos antes de entrar en mi cuarto.

"¡Edward!" escuché la voz de Lauren llamándome.

"Si, Lauren." dije tratando de ser educado.

"Me preguntaba si quisieras compartir conmigo la tienda de campaña." dijo batiendo sus pestañas.

"Lo siento Lauren, ya tengo con quien compartir." dije con una sonrisa maligna y volví a entrar en mi cuarto. Realmente esperaba que ya entendiera, por que sus insinuaciones se estaban haciendo cada vez más directas.

BPOV

Me puse un par de pantalones de pants calientes y una blusa. Edward se estaba bañando cuando encontré una de sus camisas limpias en su cama. Rápidamente me quite mi blusa y me puse su camisa. Sabía que había metido otra.

Su olor me envolvió completamente cuando su camisa me toco. Sentí que me mareaba por su intensidad. Definitivamente me iba a quedar algunas de sus camisas. Me moví por el cuarto alistando mi mochila cuando el entro con una sonrisita en los labios.

"Esa camisa se me hace familiar." comentó haciéndome sonrojar.

"Es muy cómoda." declaré cuando empezó a caminar hacia mi encerrándome en un abrazo y sus labios tocaron los míos.

"Creo que se v e mejor en ti que en mi."dijo, yo sonreí.

"¿Estas lista para pasar la noche bajo las estrellas?" inquirió deslumbrándome con su sonrisa.

"Si es contigo si." respondí cuando besó mi mejilla antes de agarrar nuestras mochilas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿Están todos listos?" pregunté, todos salieron de sus cuartos. "Recuerden que no se pueden ir de ahí sin permiso de alguno de nosotros."

Llegamos al claro después de caminar 15 minutos. El lugar era absolutamente hermoso. Teníamos una increíble vista de las montañas, y como no habían luces de ciudad por kilómetros casi todas las estrellas eran visibles. No había una sola nube en el cielo.

Caminamos alrededor, revisando que los niños se comportaran antes de situarnos en una esquina. Edward estaba levantando la tienda de campaña cuando yo veía el horizonte viendo su belleza.

"Bonita camisa." dijo mi hermano sentándose a mi lado cuando me sonrojé.

"¿Qué quieres, Emmett?" pregunte, el sonrio malignamente.

"Estas usando su ropa." comento haciendo que rodara mi ojos.

"Rose usa tus camisas todo el tiempo." respondí a la defensiva. Sabía que estaba llevando esta conversación a un lugar donde no quería que llegara.

"Pero Rose y yo hemos estado juntos por bastante." corrigió.

"Emmett, solo tome una de sus camisas para estar caliente. No estoy acostándome con el si eso es lo que quieres saber." respondí cuando el miraba alrededor.

"No quería decir nada de eso, Bells." agregó, yo suspire. "mejor levantas tu tienda de campaña, se esta haciendo tarde."

"Ya está." dije volteando a ver a Edward, ahora estaba hablando con Alice. Su tienda estaba cerca de la nuestra.

"Van a compartir tienda." declaró con una mirada enojada.

"Así es." respondí haciendo que volteara a verme. "¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer Emmett? Estamos enfrente de todos." dije notando su ceño.

Edward camino hacia nosotros notando la conmoción. "¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó, Emmett lo miró a punto de explotar.

"No vas a dormir en la misma tienda que mi hermana." siseó Emmett. Me levanté frunciendo el ceño.

"Honestamente, Emmett. Tengo 18 años y soy capaz de hacer mis propias decisiones. Si quiero compartir mi tienda lo voy a hacer." agregué mirándolo.

"Bella, estoy intentando protegerte." agregó respirando profundamente para calmarse.

"No necesito que me protejan." respondí tomando la mano de Edward y dirigiéndonos a nuestra área.

Emmett estaba exagerando. El no tenía derecho de dirigir mi vida, y el sabía perfectamente que no iba a acostarme con Edward enfrente de todos.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Edward bastante consternado.

"Estoy bien." dije abrazándolo. "Mi hermano está siendo un hipócrita."

"El te quiere." agregó.

"Lo sé, pero necesita dejar de interferir en mis cosas personales." respondí, sus brazos estaban posesivamente a mi alrededor. Su toque me hacia sentir mejor, y olvide la pelea.

Nos recargamos en los brazos del otro por un rato cuando todos los susurros se callaron. Parecía que todos estaban dormidos menos nosotros. Los labios de Edward bajaron a los míos.

"Buenas noches, amor." susurró haciendo que sonriera y profundizara el beso. Realmente no me importaba si Emmett estaba viendo o no. Quería que Edward supiera cómo me sentía.

"Buenas noches." dije finalmente cuando sus labios tocaron los míos para un beso pequeño. Todo era hermoso, pero había demasiada gente como para ser romántico. Tendríamos que pasar otra noche bajo las estrellas solo nosotros dos, sin mi hermano.

***********estrellas********estrellas********estrellas********estrellas********

**hola!!!! como les baila gente bonita!? espero que muy bien!!!! pues, gracias a todos ls que leen la historia, (aunque la verdad no se si hay hombres) y perdon por el restrasoo!!! **

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 393!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 400??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'pelea de agua' ^^ creo que se van a mojar jajajaja, *baba* edward mojado con la ropa pegadita, *cara de loca enamorada* jajaja**

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 16** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awn Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27**

**recomendaciones de historias en las que me acabo de super picar!!!!!! ---- My sunshine Rehenes Papeles invertidos Ylo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo todas las de khata-cullen (metanse a su perfil, en serio AMO sus historias) El día en que Charlie abrio los ojos The princess Swan y muchas mas, pero si las pongo se va a hacer muy largo xD**

**gracias por leerr!!!!!!! y si quieren unirse al team, amenazarme, mandar flores, tomates, aplausos o golpes denle al botocito rectangular con letras verdesde ahi abajo!!! **

**atte: iovs Cullen **


	16. pelea de agua

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**PERDON PERDON PERDON!!!! PLIS NO ME MATENNNNN!! Es que todo ha estado un poco complicado y es el cumple de una amiga y lo de la influenza y lo de Daddy´s Little Cannibal y todo eso, me dejo sin tiempo ni ganas de traducir, pero ya regrese! **

Y como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -à

**NOTA: este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Daddy´s que era una de mis autoras favoritas! "hey Stephanie! Saluda de mi parte a Jane Austen ahí en el cielo de los grandes escritores!" y bueno, que descanse en paz!**

"Daddy´s Little Cannibal, una leyenda de FF que recordaremos por siempre, RIP"

Campamento salvaje 

Capitulo 15 pelea de agua

EPOV

Sentí el pequeño cuerpo de Bella presionado contra el mío, y el olor de su shampoo de fresas y fresias me rodeo. No estaba completamente despierto, pero no estaba dormido. Estaba contento en ese feliz punto medio permitiéndome disfrutar se cercanía. La manera en la que murmuraba cosas inteligibles en su sueño, y la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa. Todo sobre ella era increíble.

"¡El sol brilla, tortolitos!" escuche antes de ser empujado al duro suelo.

"¡Emmett!" escuche a Bella gritar mientras se quitaba el polvo.

"¿Qué? Es hora de despertar." explico inocentemente, noté que todos se habían ido dejándonos a nosotros tres solos en el claro.

"La próxima vez podrías ser un poco más delicado." murmure ayudando a Bella a levantarse.

"La próxima vez ni siquiera deberías despertarnos." declaró Bella enojada mirando a su hermano.

"Ustedes dos estaban bastante cómodos anoche." agregó haciendo que Bella se mordiera el labio no por nerviosismo, sino para controlar su enojo.

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"Solo no creo que ustedes dos entiendan en lo que se están metiendo." agregó, iba a empezar a hablar, pero Bella me paró.

"Emmett, ya te dije que soy capaz de manejar mi vida. Ya no soy una niña, ¡tengo 18 años!" dijo sin levantar la voz, pero sonando bastante enojada. Inmediatamente puse mi mano en su hombro para calmarla. Quería mis propias palabras con Emmett, pero sabía que era mejor si me quedaba afuera de su discusión.

"Bella, ¿quieres ser solo una más en su lista?" inquirió y sentí mi propia sangre comenzar a hervir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a asumir lo que no sabía?

"Emmett" Bella empezó pero yo la interrumpí.

"Por si no lo sabías Emmett. Yo nunca había estado con nadie. Bella es mi primera novia, y de verdad espero que sea la última. Ninguna otra chica será capaz de hacerme sentir como Bella." expliqué sin sentirme avergonzado de expresar mi falta de experiencia.

"¿Se supone que debo de creerte?" preguntó.

"La elección es tuya, por que no tengo forma de probarlo. Pero estás cometiendo un grave error al no confiar en Bella." agregué antes de agarrar su mano para dirigirnos a la cabaña a ducharnos.

BPOV

Aunque estaba tentada de azotar a mi hermano, deje a Edward que me alejara de el. Odiaba el hecho de que no confiara en mi. Tenía que darse cuenta de que yo no era el, y que no iba a saltar a la cama de cualquiera que se me ofreciera. Técnicamente había "dormido" con Edward dos veces, pero nada había pasado. No estábamos listos para ese paso sin importar lo tentada que estaba.

"Lo siento, mi hermano es un estúpido." le dije a Edward cuando llegamos a la cabaña para ducharnos.

"Ya lo entenderá, amor." me aseguro sonriendo débilmente.

"¡Ahí están chicos!"dijo Alice levantándose del sillón, obviamente estaba cuidando a nuestros campistas. "¿Emmett te mató?"

"¿Por qué lo dejaste despertarnos?" pregunte enojada de nuevo.

"Intente evitarlo, pero nos obligó a irnos." explicó. "No se veía enojada, solo un poco extraño."

"Me acuso de estar con Bella solo para acostarme con ella." dijo Edward en voz baja pues los campistas estaban en las recamaras.

"Sabes que no es verdad. Solo ignóralo." sugirió Alice. "Voy a mi cabaña, por mucho que me guste acampar bajo las estrellas, hace que apeste."

"Nos vemos en el comedor en una hora y media." dijo Edward antes de entrar en el cuarto.

"¿Apesto?" pregunte haciendo que Edward se riera y envolviera sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Nunca." dijo antes de chocar sus labios con los míos. Le di acceso a mi boca y enrede mis dedos en su cabello, un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca cuando me jaló más cerca. El beso era definitivamente mas pasional que los otros, pero sabía que no iba a pasar a nada más.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunte tratando de recuperar la compostura y sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

"Un beso de buenos días apropiado." respondió sonriendo y acariciando mi mejilla.

"Me debería bañar" dije alejándome de él, si no me alejaba en serio iba a explotar. Los sentimientos corriendo por mis venas no se comparaban en nada que hubiera sentido antes. Mi ser lo estaba llamando. Necesitaba una ducha fría.

EPOV

Vi a Bella atentamente cuando esperábamos a Becky y John para explicar las actividades del día. Vi una docena de huevos en bolsas de basura rellenas con globos de agua, y supe exactamente que iba a pasar. Íbamos a tener una pelea de globos de agua. Ví a Bella vestida con una blusa shorts y una blusa blanca de tirantes, y no podía evitar pensar como se vería mojada.

"Muy bien, todos." empezó John haciendo que todos se callaran. "Vamos a tener una pequeña batalla entre cabañas con globos de agua." declaro cuando todos los campistas vitorearon.

"El grupo que quede menos mojado al final gana otro día libro para hacer lo que les plazca, incluyendo a los consejeros." anunció Becky. Teníamos que ganar, por que de verdad quería más tiempo a solas con Bella.

"A sus posiciones."dijo John dándonos paliacates y globos de diferentes colores para distinguirnos.

"Yo te cubro." le dije a Bella quien agarró una bolsa con globos.

"No necesito protección." declaro con un guiño cuando el silbato sonó y Bella empezó a aventar globos.

Todo lo que vi eran los globos de colores volando por todos lados. Sentí algo golpear mi espalda cuando me empecé a enfriar. Esto era guerra.

BPOV

Tome los globos y empecé a lanzárselos a cualquiera que no tuviera un paliacate azul. Sabía que me habían golpeado, pero no paré para evaluar el daño. Un blanco parado era mucho más fácil de golpear que uno en movimiento, vi que a Edward lo estaba golpeando mi hermano antes de que yo lanzara un globo verde en su dirección que acabó explotando en su estomago.

El juego continuó por mas o menos una hora, y yo estaba empapada para cuando los globos se apagaron. Intentaba recuperar la respiración cuando Mike se me acercó. "Buen par" dijo con sus ojos en mi pecho.

Miré hacia abajo dándome cuanta de que mi blusa blanca se veía completamente transparente, y que mi bra blanco también. "Mike." advertí cruzando mis brazos. "Ese no es un comentario apropiado."

"Es la verdad, tus faros están totalmente prendidos."agregó riendo entre dientes y haciendo otro de sus espeluznantes guiños antes de que Edward se acercara mirándolo.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Mike, quién empezó a caminar para irse.

Suspire de alivió bajando mis brazos, su mirada bajó por mi cuerpo mientras sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa. "Debería ir a cambiarme." dije rápidamente.

EPOV

Tan pronto como los brazos de Bella bajaron sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando Mike. La blusa de Bella estaba muy transparente, y no estaba dejando nada a la imaginación. No podía evitar mirar, por que era perfecta. Cada cm de su cuerpo era perfecto, y mis pensamientos no eran muy inocentes que digamos. Se me estaba haciendo muy difícil no saltar sobre ella.

"Puedes ponerte mi camisa."**(t/n perdón por la interrupción pero *baba* necesito una cubeta, no necesito 300 cubetas! Ustedes no? *.*) **dije quitándomela y ayudándole a ponérsela. Odiaba cubrirla, pero mi excitación iba a seguir creciendo si la seguía mirando, y quería asegurarme de que nadie la miraba.

"¡Gracias!" dijo en un susurro mirando mi pecho ahora desnudo **(t/n baba de nuevooooooo!!!! *.*).** yo solo le sonreí antes de seguir al grupo.

"Parece que todos están empapados." proclamó Becky con una carcajada. "Como sea, parece que el equipo azul está menos mojado." agregó, cuando Lauren apareció completamente seca, obviamente te había escondido en toda la pelea.

Sonreí abiertamente pasando mi brazo alrededor de Bella. "El equipo azul tiene el día libre mañana para hacer lo que quieran." explicó Becky haciendo que nuestro equipo vitoreara. "Y Edward y Bella tienen el día entero libre. No necesitan estar de regreso hasta el miércoles en la mañana."

BPOV

"Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu día libre?" preguntó Edward cuando caminábamos hacia la cabaña para secarnos.

"Si estoy contigo no me importa demasiado." respondí y el sonrió. Yo estaba ansiosa por ir a dormir, por que tenía una nueva pijama que estrenar. Y teníamos el día siguiente entero para nosotros.

**Globosglobosglobosglobosglobosglobosglobosglobosglobosglobos**

_OK, COMO YA LES DIJE, __**PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! LES PROMETO QUE SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE MAÑANA! LO JURO! SI NO QUE ME TRAGUE LA TIERRA Y NUNCA ME CONVIERTA EN VAMPIRO! **__-uy, anti, creo que ahora SI habla en serio- __**si, wow, espero que lo cumpla pues es su más grande sueño.- **__por supuesto que lo voy a cumplir! Si no. no me llamo Iovannah y soy una futura vampiresa!- __**ok lectoras, creanle, ahora SI que esta hablando en serio. -**__o.O nunca crei que podria decir esas palabras. _

_OK, OK, ya dejenme en paz Uds. Dos!! Ahora si….. No estaba para comerse a Edward??? *baba* *.* Oh. My. Carlisle. Sigo con las cubetas jajaj. _

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 460!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 470??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'la nueva pijama de Bella' ^^ ssss, pobre de nuestro Eddy.**

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen

**recomendaciones de historias en las que me acabo de super picar!!!!!! ---- My sunshine Rehenes Papeles invertidos Ylo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo todas las de khata-cullen (metanse a su perfil, en serio AMO sus historias) El día en que Charlie abrio los ojos The princess Swan y muchas mas, pero si las pongo se va a hacer muy largo xD**

**gracias por leerr!!!!!!! y si quieren unirse al team, amenazarme, mandar flores, tomates, aplausos o golpes denle al botocito rectangular con letras verdesde ahi abajo!!! **

**atte: iovs Cullen **


	17. la nueva pijama de Bella

_DISCLAIMER: __**estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)**_

_Y como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -__à_

_**NOTA: este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Daddy´s que era una de mis autoras favoritas! "hey Stephanie! Saluda de mi parte a Jane Austen ahí en el cielo de los grandes escritores!" y bueno, que descanse en paz!**_

"_Daddy´s Little Cannibal, una leyenda de FF que recordaremos por siempre, RIP"_

_Campamento salvaje _

_Capitulo 16 la nueva pijama de Bella_

BPOV

Me senté junto a Alice cuando Jasper y Edward jugaban futbolito en el cuarto de juegos. Alice estaba platicando de la próxima bolsa que iba a comprar, pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Mi mente seguía recordando los eventos de ese día.

Realmente me había molestado que Edward hubiera visto mi pecho, en realidad mi nivel de confianza subió un poco. Además de que era algo difícil no ver u obvia reacción, una reacción que esperaba obtener de el más tarde esa noche.

Me encontré bastante caliente cuando se había quitado su camisa. Su cuerpo era increíble, y quería tocar cada cm de él. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas cuando pensaba en ello.

"¡Bella!" escuché ligeramente.

"¡Tierra a Bella!" escuché de nuevo cuando mi mente regresaba.

"¿Si?" dije intentando sonar discreta.

"Debiste haber estado soñando despierta. ¿en que estabas pensando?" cuando dijo eso mis mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas. "Pensándolo bien… no quiero saber."

"Probablemente no" admití y Alice rió tontamente.

"Bienvenida al lado oscuro." agregó Alice haciendo que Edward y Jasper nos voltearan a ver. Edward parecía perplejo.

EPOV

"Esas dos traman algo." comento Jasper enviando la pelota a mi portería.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" pregunte bloqueándolo.

"La mirada de Alice. Siempre tiene esa mirada cuando está emocionada por algo, y por la cara de Bella, deberías estar preocupado." explicó haciendo que me congelara.

"¿Preocupado sobre que?" pregunte cuando Jasper soltó una carcajada.

"Solo disfrútalo." dijo palmeando mi espalda aún riendo. El obviamente sabía más que yo sobre lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que disfrutar?

BPOV

"¿De que estabas hablando con mi hermana?" pregunto Edward cuando caminábamos tomados de la mano detrás de los campistas.

"Nada." respondí, sonriendo inocentemente.

"Por alguna razón no te creo, amor." comentó mientras entrábamos a la cabaña. "Se apagan la luces a las diez." dijo Edward antes de entrar en el cuarto.

"Me voy a cambiar." dije con una sonrisa seductora antes de entrar en el baño. Como ya me había bañado, solo me tuve que poner la nueva pijama antes de verme en el espejo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero en verdad era lindo.**(t/n para las que no saben, la pijama esta en mi perfil XD) **era mucho más atrevido que lo que solía usar para dormir, pero era cómodo. Tal vez quitaríamos algunos límites esa noche.

Después de peinar mi pelo y cepillar mis dientes respire profundo. Muy pronto vería su reacción. Recordé las palabras de Alice. Me había arrinconado antes de que nos fuéramos y me dijo "Estate segura de ti misma." e iba a intentar seguir su consejo, respire de nuevo e intente parecer segura.

EPOV

Me acababa de poner mis pantalones de pijama que me ponía encima de los boxers-briefs **(T/N ya saben, los dos tipos de ropa interior masculina, pónganle los que prefieran XD) **. me puse la camisa antes de sentarme en mi cama a revisar las notas de una canción que estaba escribiendo para Bella. Era mucho más difícil de hacer sin un piano, pero ya casi estaba completa.

La imagen de Bella en su blusa transparente seguía fresca en mi memoria, y no podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Cómo iba a manejarlo estando a su alrededor? Iba a pensar que era alguna clase de degenerado.

Bella salió del baño en una pequeña pijama que hizo que mi pulso se acelerara. Ella quería darme un ataque. Mis ojos subieron por sus piernas, muslos, estomago y sus pechos a los que les había echado un vistazo esa mañana. Iba a explotar de deseo.

Ella simplemente te quedó ahí sonriendo mientras la miraba. Tenía miedo de parpadear, por que temía que fuera un sueño. Un gran sueño, pero seguiría siendo un sueño.

"¿Vas a decir algo?" pregunto en una voz bastante confiada.

"Te ves…" empecé incapaz de terminar la frase. Las palabras no podían describirlo. Necesitaba sentir su suave cuerpo contra el mio.

Finalmente me logre levantar para caminar hacia ella. "Se ve muy tentadora, señorita Swan." dije con voz ronca en su oído mientras se apretaba contra mi.

"¿Vas a hacer algo sobre ello?"preguntó empujándome a la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi estomago.

"¿Quieres que haga algo?" inquirí cuando presiono sus labios contra los míos, la moví para que su espalda estuviera contra el colchón y yo encima de ella.

"Edward." gimió entre besos y jalándome más cerca de ella, mi excitación se presionaba contra su estomago.

BPOV

El beso de Edward se volvió más pasional en cuanto mi espalda entro en contacto con el colchón. Sus ojos verdes se veían más oscuros como si estuvieran llenos de emoción y deseo. Me escuche gimiendo su nombre cuando lo sentí presionado contra mi.

Sus besos pasaron por mis labios y por primera vez llegaron a mi cuello. Sentía que me estaba derritiendo con las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda cuando pase su camisa por su cabeza. Quería sentir su pecho desnudo contra mi piel.

Tan pronto como removí la problemática prenda sus labios regresaron a los míos y sus manos frotaron cada parte te mi cuerpo que no cubrían los shorts y la blusa. Su toque se sentía como fuego, y mi deseo seguía creciendo.

EPOV

Sabía que probablemente debía parar cuando sentí que me quito la camisa. Pero una parte traviesa que no sabía que tenía, me hizo continuar. Además ella ya me había visto sin camisa, así que no era algo nuevo.

Sus manos en mi espalda y pecho se sentían como el cielo. Sus labios comenzaron a succionar en donde se junta el cuello y hombro, y pese que iba a explotar. "Bella." susurre en un gruñido y sentí su sonrisa contra mi.

Cuando continuamos besándonos, sabía que pronto tendríamos que parar. Mi autocontrol estaba vacilando, y no quería llevar las cosas muy lejos. Era demasiado, muy pronto. No quería que se arrepintiera de cualquier cosa que hiciéramos.

Acaricie una vez mas la suave piel de su estomago antes de disminuir la intensidad del beso **(T/N aguafiestas ¬¬). **la bese una vez más antes de quitarme de encima de ella, pero la rodee con mis brazos.

Se veía hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios haciendo un puchero. Su cabello estaba algo revuelto, pero se veía increíble. Ella era la imagen de la perfección.

BPOV

Tuve que reprimir un suspiro de frustración cuando Edward se quitó. Como era que controlaba sus necesidades no sabia. Pero sabia que le había tomado mucha fuerza de voluntad, por que ahí no estaba escondida su excitación. Sentí cada cm de ella contra mi estomago y cadera, y me dieron más ansias.

Mi gire para verlo, el tenía los ojos cerrados. Acaricie su mejilla y sonrio. "¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?" pregunte esperando que aceptara. Realmente no me quería quedar en mi fría y solitaria cama.

"Realmente sobreestimas mi autocontrol, Bella." comento besando la comisura de mis labios.

"Confió en ti." dije simplemente y sentí que me abrazo mas fuerte.

"En ese caso, nunca te irás." agregó cuando agaché mi cabeza y la puse debajo de su barbilla y contra su pecho. No había mejor lugar para dormir que en los brazos de Edward, y si estaba en mis manos, nunca me iría.

**AGUAFIESTASAGUAFIESTASAGUAFIESTASAGUSFIESTASAGUAFIESTASAGUAFIESTASAGUSFIESTASAGUAFIESTASAGUAFIESTASAGUAFIESTASAGUAFIESTASAGUAFIESTAS**

_Muy bien, como les prometí, aquí está! Si! Viva yo! Y por si alguien se lo pregunta….. La historia tiene unos 33 capítulos._

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 464!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 475??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'Buenos días' ^^**

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen

**recomendaciones de historias en las que me acabo de super picar!!!!!! ---- My sunshine Rehenes Papeles invertidos Ylo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo todas las de khata-cullen (metanse a su perfil, en serio AMO sus historias) El día en que Charlie abrio los ojos The princess Swan y muchas mas, pero si las pongo se va a hacer muy largo xD**

**gracias por leerr!!!!!!! y si quieren unirse al team, amenazarme, mandar flores, tomates, aplausos o golpes denle al botocito rectangular con letras verdesde ahi abajo!!! **

**atte: iovs Cullen **


	18. Buenos días

_**DISCLAIMER: **__estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)_

_Y como están? Pues yo muy bien y muy feliz por los reviews que me llegan y los agregados a favorites! Gracias por ellos! Bueno, suficiente bla, bla, bla aquí el capi -__à_

_**NOTA: este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Daddy´s que era una de mis autoras favoritas! "hey Stephanie! Saluda de mi parte a Jane Austen ahí en el cielo de los grandes escritores!" y bueno, que descanse en paz!**_

"_Daddy´s Little Cannibal, una leyenda de FF que recordaremos por siempre, RIP"_

_Campamento salvaje _

_Capitulo 17 buenos días. _

_EPOV_

Era raro que me levantara tarde. Usualmente lo hacia demasiado temprano, pero el tener a Bella a mi lado lo cambio totalmente. Quería quedarme su lado por la eternidad. Mi mano se quedo en su cadera y su cuerpo se presiono contra el mio. En ese momento no quería nada más que quedarme así para siempre. Nos complementábamos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, y sabía que ya no sería capaz de dormir sin ella a mi lado.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo dispuesto a dormir. Sabía a donde quería llevar a Bella, y no teníamos nada de prisa. No teníamos que regresar hasta la mañana siguiente, y planee disfrutar cada segundo de nuestro tiempo a solas. Especialmente, por que parecía mucho y poco tiempo.

Me dormí de nuevo, pero me desperté con una maravillosa sensación, Bella estaba dejando besitos por mi cuello y pecho. Abrí mis ojos despacio y Bella me sonrio inocentemente. "Buenos días." susurro inclinándose para besarme.

"Son unos muy buenos días." respondí antes de profundizar el beso. Una parte de mi necesitaba desesperadamente más de ella. Mis manos viajaron por sus lados y pare justo debajo de su pecho, quería tocarla, pero quería darle oportunidad de evitarlo. Tenía que mantenerme bajo control sin importar nada. no iba a arruinar lo mejor que me había pasado.

BPOV

Estar en una cama con Edward era increíble. Mis instintos habían salido a flote y lo desperté con besitos. Sus besos se estaban haciendo más y más pasionales, incluso cuando pensé que ya no era posible. Sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo quedándose bajo mis pechos, que quería ser tocado. Incluso con la delgada tela de mu blusa podía sentir el calor de sus manos. ¿Por qué era tan caballeroso?

Sabía que estaba esperando para que lo parara, pero eso era lo último que estaba en mi mente. Mis manos pasaron por sus brazos y acomode sus manos en mis senos. Solo una delgada tela separaba sus manos de mi. Lo sentí congelarse y su respiración paro. No estaba esperando que yo moviera sus manos.

Después de eso parecio una eternidad hasta que sus manos se empezaron a mover en su ritmo, mis ojos rodaron atrás de mi cabeza del placer. Mi deseo por el se había cuadruplicado en segundos. No podía evitar gemir su nombre.

EPOV

Cuando las manos de Bella empezaron a bajar por mis brazos estaba seguro de que iba a poner mis manos en otra parte, pero me sorprendió que las movió a sus pechos y profundizo el beso. Automáticamente me congele. No tenía idea de que hacer.

Empecé a moverlas despacio y ella empezó a gemir mi nombre. Mis labios bajaron a su cuello y hombro. Era increíble y no podía tener suficiente de ella. Sus caderas se empezaron a mover contra las mías, y sentí que me iba a quemar. Ella no tenía idea de lo que esos simples movimientos hacían en mi. Quería matarme.

Continuamos besándonos respetando un límite invisible. Sabía por la mirada que tenía que estaba tan tentada de pasarlo como yo. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba listo.

Me quite cuando el dolor era demasiado. Necesitaba alguna forma de liberarme, por que la tensión que se había estado haciendo desde la noche anterior. Bella se veía hermosa cuando se acostó en mi cama, pero cuando me dolió demasiado tuve que ir al baño.

BPOV

Tome largas respiraciones intentando recomponerme. Edward a mi lado era algo que nunca había experimentado. Las palabras nunca iban a ser suficientes para describir todas estas emociones. Vi que no quería irse, pero sabía que tenía que liberar su problema. Quería ayudarlo, pero no estábamos listos para ese paso.

"lo siento." dijo tímidamente yéndose al baño y yo solté unas risitas. Aún no se ponía su camisa.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?" inquirí sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

"Deje que las cosas fueran muy lejos." se explicó y yo rodé mis ojos levantándome.

"Edward, si no hubiera querido que todo llegara tan lejos te habría detenido. Si alguien debería sentirlo soy yo." dije mirando al suelo.

"¿Por qué deberías sentirlo?" preguntó haciendo que me sonrojara.

"Empecé algo que no podía terminar." susurré y Edward me abrazó.

"Amor, no tienes que sentirlo. Realmente lo disfrute, y esta perfectamente bien que no estés lista. Yo tampoco." agregó besando mi frente. "Apúrate y vístete. Quiero mostrarte algo."

Le sonreí antes de tomar unos jeans y una blusa. Aunque no era una gran fan de las sorpresas, estaba sorprendentemente curiosa por esta.

EPOV

Me recargué en la pared tan pronto como Bella desapareció en el baño. No entendía por que se sentía mal por mi. Si alguien era culpable ese era yo, pero no estaba arrepintiéndome de nada. Eso debió ser lo más excitante y sexy que había experimentado.

Estaba un poco nervioso por mis planes. Podía ir extremadamente bien, pero podía golpearme por la espalda. Había pensado sobre ello por mucho tiempo, y sabia que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que enseñarle a Bella cuanto me preocupaba por ella. La amaba, y quería que supiera. Incluso si no correspondía a esos sentimientos, tenía que expresar mi amor por ella.

**----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°O°----------°**

_BUENO, no se pueden quejar! subi tres en menos de 24 horas! aunque sean cortos, son varios y repito, la historia tiene 33 o 34 capitulos!_

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 464!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 475??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'notas del corazón' ^^**

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen

**recomendaciones de historias en las que me acabo de super picar!!!!!! ---- My sunshine Rehenes Papeles invertidos Ylo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo todas las de khata-cullen (metanse a su perfil, en serio AMO sus historias) todas las de estrella´black El día en que Charlie abrio los ojos, The princess Swan y muchas mas, pero si las pongo se va a hacer muy largo xD**

**gracias por leerr!!!!!!! y si quieren unirse al team, amenazarme, mandar flores, tomates, aplausos o golpes denle al botocito rectangular con letras verdesde ahi abajo!!! **

**atte: iovs Cullen **


	19. notas del corazón

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 18 notas del corazón. **

BPOV

Mira a Edward que estaba sobrepasando el límite de velocidad. No sabía que tan rápido íbamos, y algo me dijo que no necesitaba saber. Habíamos estado en el auto la mayor parte de la mañana, y aún no me había dicho a dónde íbamos a ir. Sabía que no era el prado, porque ya lo habíamos pasado.

"¿Me darás una pista?" pregunte finalmente con el suspenso matándome.

"Eres tan impaciente." comentó levantando mi mano para darle un beso.

"¡Por favor!" hice un puchero haciendo que soltara unas risitas antes de poner la mirada en el camino. "Eres tan terco." declaré cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.

"Me lo agradecerás después." agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

Suspire, el continuó manejando hasta que llegamos a las afueras de Seattle. "Vamos a Seattle." dije, Edward negó con la cabeza.

"No exactamente, una media hora más al este."me respondí dándome la primera pista de hacia dónde íbamos.

Seguíamos rodeados de árboles gigantes cuando Edward bajó la velocidad en un camino que no se notaba a menos que supieras que ahí estaba. Ni siquiera estaba pavimentado. "¿Me trajiste a la mitad del bosque?" pregunté con una pequeña risa.

"En realidad te traje a mi casa. Me gustaría que supieras dónde vivo." dijo haciendo que mi corazón empezara a palpitar. ¿Íba a conocer a sus padres? ¿Estaba lista para eso?

"Mis padres están de vacaciones en Chicago." agregó notando mi reacción. "Y aunque estuvieran aquí, se que te adorarían."

Le sonreí cuando entramos a un claro. Mi boca se abrió cuando la enorme mansión apareció ante mis ojos. Era completamente blanca con incontables ventanas, y se veía hermosa contra el color verde de los árboles y el pasto. Parecía que siempre había estado ahí.

"Edward, es increíble." declaré antes de que apagara el auto, se bajara y después me ayudara a bajar a mi. Escuché el sonido de un rió y el sonido de unos pájaros. Sentí que estaba en medio de una postal.

"Gracias." susurro guiándome hacia adentro.

Si había pensado que afuera era hermoso adentro era más perfecta. Todo estaba decorado en varios tonos de blanco. Desde la alfombra, los sillones, e incluso las paredes, todo era blanco. La única cosa que contrastaba era un enorme piano negro que estaba encima de una pequeña plataforma enfrente de un ventanal que daba al río. La luz natural iluminaba el cuarto completo.

"¿Ese es tu piano?" pregunte, el asintió. "¿Vas a tocar para mi?"

"Después de que termine de enseñarte todo y haga la cena." dijo y yo acepté. Me estaba muriendo por escucharlo desde que escuché el disco. Me iba a asegurar de que cumpliera su promesa.

Me había mostrado la cocina y el estudio de su padre antes de que fuéramos al cuarto de Alice. Su cuarto estaba decorado femeninamente en varios tonos de rosa y morado pero aún así era muy elegante. Realmente complementaba con su personalidad.

"Y este es mi cuarto." dijo abriendo la última puerta en el tercer piso. No estaba segura de que esperar, pero definitivamente no era eso. Su cuarto tenía una enorme alfombra dorada y una pared estaba completamente llena de CDs. También había un gran sistema de sonido junto a un sillón negro. Definitivamente no era el típico cuarto de chico adolescente.

Entré cautelosamente tocando la cama dorada de su cama King-size que dominaba el cuarto. Enfrente de la cama había una ventana que daba al río que había escuchado y varias montañas. La vista era pintoresca, era lo menos que podía decir. Su cuarto tenía algo que hacía que se complementaba completamente con Edward. Ahora que lo pensaba no me lo imaginaba en otro cuarto.

Del otro lado del colchón junto a su clóset, había un buró con un marco de foto en el que salía Edward en traje con Alice y otras dos personas que parecían más sus hermanos que sus padres.

"¿Esos son tus padres?" pregunté, el asintió. Se veían muy jóvenes como para tener hijos tan grandes como Alice y Edward.

"Mi madre nos tuvo de muy joven, mi padre seguía en la facultad de medicina." explicó.

"Te pareces bastante a tu padre." comente, Edward sonrió y me jaló para abrazarme.

"¿Quieres que cocine la cena?" inquirió.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" pregunte haciendo que sonriera.

"Puedo hacer spaghetti." respondió haciéndome reír.

"Que buena suerte tienes, amo la comida italiana." agregué cuando caminábamos abajo hacia la cocina para cocinar.

EPOV

Mire entre los estantes hasta que encontré la pasta que quería hacer y Bella empezaba a hervir el agua. "Solo relájate, amor. Quiero cocinar." dije haciendo que rieraa.

"Amo cocinar, me relaja." respondió acercándose para rozar sus labios con los míos. "Háblame de tus padres."

"¿Qué quieres saber?" inquirí poniendo la salsa a fuego lento.

"No lo se, todo." agregó sacando un bote de helado y galletas de chispas de chocolate.

"¿Postre antes de cenar?" inquirí, ella se río de nuevo.

"No, voy a prepararnos el mejor postre en el mundo. Dijo haciendo sándwiches con el helado y las galletas.

"Se ve delicioso." dije inclinándome para morder uno y ella me empujo juguetonamente.

"No hay postre antes de la cena." repitió, yo hice un puchero. "Y no cambies el tema. Háblame de tu familia."

"Mi padre es doctor y trabaja en un hospital y mi mama trabaja como maestra en la escuela local." explique y Bella escuchó atentamente. Pasamos el resto de la tarde discutiendo de mi infancia.

Después de cenar en la sala, note que ya casi era el crepúsculo **(t/n no lo puedo evitar!!! Pero aaaa! Jaja, XD )**. "Quiero mostrarte algo." dije poniendo los platos sucios en la mesa. Si no hacia esto ahora el momento perfecto se iba a pasar. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

La llevé junto al piano y la senté junto a mi, ella sonrio. "Bella, amor, desde el momento en que te vi entrar a nuestro cuarto estuve atraído hacia ti. Y desde esa noche empecé a componer una pieza de música que te representara, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba las cosas cambiaban. No solo te representa a ti, sino a lo que siento por ti. Nunca la he tocado, porque quiero tocarla por primera vez contigo."

BPOV

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían incluso antes de que los dedos de Edward tocaran las teclas. Sus palabras las había dicho con tanta profundidad y sentimiento quew no se podían describir. Sabía que amaba a Edward, lo había sabido por un tiempo. Solo que no sabía como decirle, pero desde el momento en el que empezó a tocar sabía que tenía que decírselo.

La suave melodía empezó a sonar cuando miraba a Edward cerrar sus ojos en concentración. No había ninguna partitura, nada que el siguiera. El estaba tocando la melodía desde su corazón. Cuando la pieza comenzó a ir más rápido sentí mis lagrimas caerse. La música parecía escrita en mi corazón. Edward era el único hombre para mi.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro dejando que la música me rodeara. No tenía palabras para describir lo hermosa que era. Sonaba como una nana, y sabía que era la canción que me había tarareado la noche de la tormenta.

Escuché las notas empezar a amortiguarse cuando la canción llegaba a su final. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y miraron los míos. "Te amo, Isabella." dijo por primera vez diciendo mi nombre completo. Siempre había odiado mi nombre, pero sonaba hermoso viniendo de sus labios.

Sus labios tocaron los míos en un beso cargado de significado. Era distinto a todos nuestros inexpertos primeros besos, y no tan sensuales como los últimos. Este beso expresaba nuestro amor mutuo. Estaba expresando el sentimiento más profundo que una persona podía tener por otra.

EPOV

Tan pronto como la canción termino respire profundo y le dije lo que sentía por ella. Había dicho las tres palabras que mi corazón estaba desesperado por decir. Sus ojos no se quedaron en shock, pero no dijo lo mismo. Sabía que no tenía que decirlo, pero parte de mi pensó que lo haría. Las palabras no lo decían todo, pero quería escucharlo.

Su beso era diferente, y sabía que me amaba. Si se había dado cuenta o no era otra historia, pero si me amaba. Su beso no podía mentir. Una de mis manos acarició su mejilla y la otra se perdió en su cabello. Las suyas rodearon mi cuello jugando con el cabello de mi nuca.

Sonrió tontamente cunado nos separamos. "Edward." empezó, yo puse un dedo en sus labios. No podría soportar que dijera que no me amaba.

"No tienes que decir nada, Bella." susurre.

"Pero te amo." dijo susurrando también cuando removió mi dedo de sus labios. "Te amo con todo mi ser."

Mi corazón dio un vuelco con su declaración. Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Sus labios regresaron a los míos, y supe que no iba a haber nadie más para mi. Había encontrado a mi alma gemela.

_**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Ufff……, bueno, aquí otro capi! Perdón que no pude actualizar, pero tuve un examen, y esta semana ha sido la semana de la media inspiración, si, tengo una pequeña libretita llena de historias o One-shots que se me ocurren y estoy empezando algunos, pero no logro acabarlos, o no me convencen, por eso es 'media' así que estuve escribiendo._

_y adivinen! Empecé a leer el libro favorito de Bella, quiero ver que le ve a Cumbres Borrascosas, no llevo mucho, pero ahí voy, y leí orgullo y prejuicio!!!! Aaaa!! Lo amo! (si ven la película, en la parte de bonus viene un final alternativo, esta mucho mejor que el de la peli, véanlo XD )Segundo amor platonico: Mr. Darcy! Yeah! Jaja_

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 533!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron como 80!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 540??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'el dilema de Emmett' ^^**

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. de nuevo!!! en serio, las/os quierooo! bye

**atte. iovs Cullen**


	20. El dilema de Emmett

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 19 el dilema de Emmett. **

BPOV

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Gruñí acurrucándome más cerca de Edward. Habíamos pasado la noche en los brazos del otro, y fuimos a dormir a su cuarto.

De todas maneras, mi emoción apenas me dejó dormir. Miré a Edward que estaba dormido, parecía feliz. Su cabello bronce estaba más desarreglado que usualmente, y sabía que mis dedos eran los causantes.

Por mucho que quisiera quedarme acurrucada con el sabía que teníamos que regresar al campamento. Teníamos que estar ahí antes de las nueve, y teníamos un largo camino por delante. Me incline hacia arriba y lo bese esperando despertarlo. "Bella." murmuró suavemente abriendo sus ojos verdes. "Es muy temprano."

"Tenemos que irnos." dije con un suspiro tratando de levantarme, pero el me jalo de regreso.

"No quiero." gimoteó escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y dejando besitos.

"Edward, nos vamos a meter en problemas." me queje sintiéndome bastante deslumbrada cuando sus labios subieron a los míos.

"No importa." agregó, solté unas risitas antes de liberarme de su agarre.

"Vamos Edward." le urgí, el gruño, pero se sentó.

"Ya me levante." declaro tallando sus ojos adormiladamente antes de pararse. "No me quiero ir."

"Yo tampoco." dije abrazándolo.

"Puedes agarrar ropa del cuarto de Alice." sugirió antes den entrar en el baño.

"Espera, Edward." dije jalando su brazo con un puchero. No me había dicho que me amaba.

"Si, amor." dijo algo confundido.

"Te amo." agregué con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que riera.

"Yo también te amo." respondió besándome suavemente antes de irse a alistar. Teníamos demasiado camino por delante.

Emmett POV 

Miré al reloj mientras otra hora pasaba. Ahora eran las ocho. ¿Dónde diablos estaban mi hermana y ese chico al que llamaba novio? Había estado sentado en la sala de su cabaña por doce horas, y ninguno de los dos había aparecido. Iba a colgarlo si le había puesto un dedo encima. ¿Quién se creía que era? Si era tan respetable, como dijo, no habría pasado la noche afuera con ella. La habría traído de regreso a una hora decente.

BPOV

Me dolía regresar al campamento cuando el día anterior había sido perfecto. Habíamos expresado nuestro amor por el otro, y el había tocado la canción más romántica que yo había escuchado. Realmente deseaba tener una copia de ella. Quería escucharla una y otra vez.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" inquirió con una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando nos acercábamos al campamento. Estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que habíamos llegado. Edward manejaba como si estuviera en una carrera de la NASCAR.

"en lo totalmente perfecto que fue todo anoche" respondí, su sonrisa creció aún más.

"Te amo, Bella." dijo, me incliné para besar su mejilla.

"No tanto como yo." agregué antes de volver a sentarme en mi asiento, mi mano izquierda agarraba su mano derecha.

Entramos en el campamento un poco después de las ocho, y nos fuimos directo a nuestra cabaña para ver quién se había quedado con nuestros campistas. "Espera." dijo Edward cuando me acercaba a los escalones de la cabaña.

"¿Qué?" inquirí, el me volteó para besarme pasionalmente.

"Solo quería volver a hacer eso, no lo podemos hacer en frente de nuestros campistas." explicó, me sonrojé antes de entrar para encontrar a mi hermano enfrente.

"¿Esta es una hora decente para que regrese una señorita?" preguntó mi hermano sonando extrañamente maduro y molesto. Su enojo era evidente en la estancia. Instantáneamente sentí que mi estómago caía hasta el suelo, nunca lo había visto tan enojado como en ese momento. Se veía listo para matar.

"Emmett, era mi día libre." dije dándome cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaba mi excusa. En realidad no lo podía culpar de que pensara en lo que estaba pensando. Parecía demasiado obvio.

"No es lo que parece." agregó Edward, Emmett volteó a verlo y cerró su puño, sin duda para contenerse de golpearlo.

"Parece como que mi hermana pequeña y tu vienen caminando después de pasar una noche entera fuera. ¿Qué se supone que debo creer?¿debo pensar que solo jugaron juegos de mesa toda la noche?"

"Primero que nada Emmett, en caso de que no lo hayas notado no soy pequeña. Y lo que decida hacer o no con mi novio no te incumbe." replique temblando del enojo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no confiaba en mi?

"¡Si me incumbe!" grito haciendo que las dos puertas de los campistas se abrieran.

"Todos regresen a sus cuartos." ordenó Edward, ellos vacilaron. "Ahora." dijo haciendo que ambas puertas se azotaran.

"Emmett, no hagas una escena."le advertí y echo sus brazos al aire.

"Debiste pensar eso antes de pasar la noche afuera con tu novio. ¿Qué van a hacer si te embarazas?" declaró cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

"Te tengo noticias, Emmett. Si me iba a acostar con Edward, no tenía que pasar toda la noche fuera. Tenemos el mismo cuarto." respondí caminando dentro de mi cuarto con un suspiro. Mi burbuja de felicidad estaba ponchada.

"Entonces, ¿admites que lo hicieron?" dijo siguiéndonos a Edward y a mi dentro del cuarto.

"Nunca dije que lo había hecho." corregí girándome para verlo.

"Pero nunca dijiste que no." interrumpió.

"Emmett." empezó Edward, pero yo lo paré.

"No necesita saber." dije. Mi relación íntima, activa o no, con Edward o no, no le incumbía a Emmett. Eso estaba solamente entre Edward y yo, y su intromisión era una estupidez.

"Parece que estás admitiendo que lo hicieron." agregó, rodé mis ojos.

"Si escoges creer eso, lo hice, entonces es tu problema. Pero siempre creí que tenías más fe y confianza en mis decisiones. Tu falta de confianza en verdad me lastima." terminé entrando al baño antes de que mis lagrimas salieran. No iba a llorar por que estuviera triste. Iba a llorar por el enojo y la desilusión que sentía. Mi hermano me estaba lastimando mucho.

EPOV

"Realmente la lastimaste." declare frunciendo el seño cuando la puerta del baño se cerró.

"Tal vez deberías controlar tus hormonas un poco mejor y no sería necesario." agregó con una mirada fría.

"No quiero pelear contigo, por que no vale la pena. Pienso que deberías echarle un vistazo a tu relación con Rose antes de juzgar la nuestra. No todas las relaciones son iguales, y te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir. Nunca heriré a tu hermana intencionalmente, por que la amo." explique, la cara de Emmett se suavizo y salio de la cabaña.

Me quede en el medio de la habitación inseguro de que hacer. Escuché los sollozos de Bella y supe que me necesitaba. Toqué suavemente la puerta antes de que me dejara pasar. Sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

Emmett POV

_¿En verdad pudieron pasar toda la noche sin hacer nada? _pensé caminando en el lago y sentándome en un tronco. _¿Dejaron ir la oportunidad perfecta? _sabía que Rose y yo nunca podríamos. Pero por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Edward tenía un punto. Todas las relaciones eran diferentes, y en verdad parecía que el se preocupaba por ella.

No estaba seguro de si era amor, pero había algo muy profundo entre ellos dos. Eso era muy obvio, y me asustaba. Ya no era el hombre numero uno de su vida, no iba a ser yo con el que fuera si tenía un problema. Había sido reemplazado, y me dolía.

Siempre había estado ahí para protegerla. Siempre sentí que era mi deber asegurarme de que lo estaba haciendo todo bien. Era su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo, pero no me iba a necesitar nunca más. Tenía a Edward, quien aparentaba ser un gran chico. El no era digno de ella, pero nunca iba a pensar que alguien lo era. Ella era mi hermana pequeña, y nadie lo iba a poder cambiar.

Parte de mi sabía que tenía que aceptar lo inevitable. Tenía que confiar en ella para hacer sus propias decisiones, y esperar que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para escoger correctamente. No quería ver que la lastimaran, pero desafortunadamente Edward tenía razón. Por no confiar en ella yo la estaba lastimando. Y aunque me doliera demasiado, la tenía que dejar ir. Tenía que dejarla ir y que hiciera sus propios errores. Tenía que confiar en Edward, por que Bella lo hacía. Y si era suficiente para ella, era suficiente para mi.

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**leer: por peticion de csi clneasmn, que leyó mis One-shots, hola niñita y despierta bonita, me pidio que hiciera uno de Nessie/Jacob, pero no hay muchos que digamos, y pues, aun no confio en mis dotes de autora y prefiero buscar traducciones, asi que puse un poll en mi perfil, pueden votar por tres parejas, plis pasense! necesito saber que quieren! gracias! **

_Bueno, este capitulo se me hace súper tierno, los celos de Emmett no son mas que inseguridades xD cosí, no? Jaja_

_Y pues, es lunes, y si! Logre subir! Voy a intentar actualizar lo más que pueda esta semana por que la próxima tengo exámenes finales ¬¬ así que veré si puedo subir el… miércoles, el sabado y el domingo! Y tratare de subir 4 o 5, por que del lunes 1 al jueves 4 voy a tener la compu prohibida (por mi propia decisión)_

_No puedo el viernes, por que tengo una fiesta! XD que nervios jaja. Bueno, se que es corto el capi, pero entiendan, me tardo tres veces más que escribiendo una historia de mi propia mano, por que tengo que revisar y cambiar cosas, etc. Así que si me tarde mucho en este! Como 1:30 o mas, pero vale la pena por sus reviews!_

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 573!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron como 40!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 585??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'Roller Coaster Emocional' ^^**

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. de nuevo!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iovs Cullen**


	21. Roller Coaster Emocional

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 20 montaña rusa de emociones **

EPOV

Mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos en el momento en que Bella abrió la puerta del baño. Rápidamente la abracé y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa. La saqué del baño para recostarla en su cama, mis brazos no la soltaban. Ella necesitaba sacar todas sus emociones, y yo me iba a quedar con ella sin importar cuanto tardara.

"No llores." supliqué acariciando su espalda, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo. Quería herir a su hermano por herirla, pero no lo haría. Si lo hacía le causaría más dolor a Bella.

"¿Por qué no me cree?" pregunto como para si misma. Aún teníamos una media hora antes del desayuno.

"Escúchame, amor." dije mirándola a los ojos. "No tienes control sobre lo que piense tu hermano. Ambos sabemos que no hemos hecho nada que no podamos manejar, y eso es lo único que importa."

Asintió tristemente y sus sollozos se convirtieron en gimoteos, pero su agarre en mi camisa no se aflojó. "Solo me siento enojada y triste. No se que hacer." realmente deseaba poder llevarme su dolor, y hacer que todo estuviera bien.

"No tienes que hacer nada. Creo que ti hermano lo entenderá eventualmente. Necesita meditarlo solo, no podemos hacer esto por el." le expliqué inclinándome para besar sus labios.

"Lo siento." dijo con un suspiro cuando su última lágrima cayó. Estaba empezando a recuperar la compostura.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

"Lo siento por ser tan emocional y por reaccionar tan exageradamente. No debería dejar que lo que piensa me moleste." agregó.

"Bella, te tiene que importar lo que piense, por que es tu hermano. Ustedes dos tienen una relación muy cercana, y su opinión debe ser muy importante para ti." respondí, ella mordió su labio en frustración.

"Desearía que no fuera así." agregó con algo de enojo.

"No lo controlas, Bella." respondí antes de que sus labios atacaran los míos inesperadamente.

Me besó pasionalmente y mi cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar. Se levantó; con sus labios aún contra los míos, antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi. Los besos se hicieron más salvajes y empezó a desabrochar mi camisa.

"Bella." dije tratando de pararla, pero salió como un gemido cuando mordió mi cuello. Había encontrado el punto que me hacía derretirme de deseo.

"Te necesito Edward. necesito todo de ti." dijo bajando con sus besos cuando mi cerebro empezó a trabajar un poco más lento.

Sabía que no podíamos hacer esto, ahora. Ella no estaba enojada, y no era el momento. Ninguno estábamos listos. Cuando lo hiciéramos quería que fuera perfecto, romántico, correcto. No quería que fuera una rápida reacción emocional.

Peri cuando su lengua lamió mi pecho mis ojos rodaron atrás de mi cabeza por el placer. Esas sensaciones deberían ser ilegales, por que estaba perdiendo toda la coherencia rápidamente. No encontraba la fuerza para pararla.

No se como lo hice, pero tan pronto como sus manos bajaron a mi cinturón, reaccione. "Bella, no podemos." dije agarrando sus manos e intentado recuperar mi respiración.

"Pero deberíamos. Emmett ya piensa que lo hicimos." replicó liberando sus manos y tirando de mi cinturón.

"Bella." dije de forma convincente. "No estamos listos para esto. No podemos hacer esto por que tu hermano piensa que ya lo hicimos. Tenemos que hacer esto, por que esta bien para nosotros. Y por mucho que te deseé, no estamos listos para este paso."

BPOV

Sentí como que mis emociones estaban en una montaña rusa. Pero tan pronto como Edward habló, sentí que todo dentro de mi se rompía. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sentí que mi cara se empezó a calentar cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaban mis manos, y el obvio efecto que estaba teniendo en Edward. Mi mano estaba junto a él. No solo era una terrible hermana, era una terrible novia.

Me bajé de el entrando en el baño. Necesitaba alejarme, pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia. Mi pie se atoró con la alfombra, y espere el impacto. Un impacto que nunca llegó, por que Edward me atrapó.

"Bella." dijo, yo miraba al suelo. No podía mirarlo, iba a pensar que era una puta. "Mírame." ordenó tomando mi barbilla para subir mi mirada y que sus hermosos ojos verdes chocaran con los míos.

"Edward, no. Se que estaba fuera de lugar, y lo entiendo, solo vete." dije, tratando inútilmente de soltarme de su agarre.

"Bella, podrías parar, por favor, de intentar huir." ordeno con dolor en la voz. "Te amo, Bella. Nada lograra cambiar eso."

"Pero." empecé, pero uno de sus dedos en mi boca me hizo callar.

"No peros." corrigió y dándome un abrazo, haciendo que su dureza chocara contra mi estómago.

"Lo siento." chillé cuando besó mi frente. Lo había dejado con un problema.

"No es nada de lo que no me pueda ocupar." me aseguró guiñandome el ojo, haciendo que me sonrojara más. "Ya regreso."

Al fin tenía un momento para estar a solas, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Suspire antes de arreglar mi ropa para poder abrir la puerta. No estaba nada sorprendida de haber encontrado a Lauren y Mike afuera.

"Algunos tenemos hambre." dijo Lauren, obviamente decepcionada de que yo hubiera abierto en lugar de Edward.

"Si el no puede complacerte, yo lo haré." dijo con un intento de sonrisa, que se suponía tenía que ser sexy. Aunque la verdad se veía bastante escalofriante.

"Ambos, afuera." ordene. "Iremos a desayunar en unos minutos. Y al siguiente comentario inapropiado, los reportaré." dije cerrando la puerta. No estaba de humor para tratar a esos pervertidos hoy.

* * *

_lo sientooo!!! se que no tengo perdon! y que quieren matarme! lo se, lo se, pero no fue mi culpa!! lo sientoo!! culpen a los maestros, examenes, guias, estudios, etc, etc, etc._

_por favooor,! perdon! se que dije que desde la semana pasada iba a actualizar MUCHO, pero ya saben, me dejaron trabajos y examenes ANUALES! ANUALES!!! osea, de lo que hemos visto TODO el año! no es justo! y si ya se que se van a enojar por que subí 'Una CanciÓn, uNa EterniDad' pero... ese lo hice en 20 minutos! por que me dio un mega ataque de inspiración, y lo necesitaba bajar! no me maten! se quedarían sin traductora n.n, **-tu y tus excusas-** callate! _

_bueno, esta semana sigo full con los examenes, como les dije me prohibí a mi misma la compu.. no saben como sufro x_x ademas, tenia 100 mails de actualizaciones y... muchos de ustedes!! gracias! y lo siento otra vez, no es MI culpa! ademas, la freak maestra fenomeno de un ojo azul y uno caje maestra de biolo regreso con un proyecto y una guia anual y su piiii examen el martes!!! quiero llorar, ='/, snif, bueno, espero que no me maten! plis! y no me odien! ¿review?_

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 615!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron como 40!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 625??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'Disculpas' ^^ y no, no es una nota de autora...**

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. de nuevo!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iovs Cullen**


	22. Disculpas

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 21 disculpas**

BPOV

No sabía que sentir cuando me senté para desayunar. Edward estaba hablando con Jasper, y Emmett había desayunado y salido casi corriendo. Estaba evitando mirarnos a mi o a Edward. Estaba siendo muy cabezota. Miré mi cereal que se había empezado a remojar.

Entendí completamente por que Edward me había parado de continuar. Pero de todas formas, había sido muy doloroso. ¿no era lo suficientemente bonita? ¿No era lo suficientemente buena? Tantas preguntas estaban pasando por mi cabeza que encontraba difícil pensar correctamente. Ninguna de ellas tenía sentido. Sabía que Edward me amaba y me deseaba, pero era difícil de entender.

"No parece que hayas disfrutado tu día libre." declaró Rose cuando ella y Alice se sentaron en los lugares vacíos junto a mi.

"Si lo disfruté, ayer todo era perfecto." dije suavemente recordando el día libre. "Hoy todo parece empeorar."

"¿Emmett sobreactuó?" preguntó Rose inmediatamente. Ella conocía perfectamente a mi hermano.

"Exactamente." dije usando mi cuchara para mover el cereal dentro del plato. No tenía anda de hambre.

"No pudo ser tan malo." comentó Alice dándole una pequeña mordida a su manzana.

"Se nota que no conoces a Emmett." agregó Rose.

"Piensa que Edward y yo nos acostamos." dije con un suspiro. "Y lo que lo hace peor es que lo intenté." admití volviéndome roja. No planeaba revelar esa parte, pero simplemente lo dije.

"¿Qué quieres decir con intentar?" pregunto Alice haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran más.

"Estaba enojada con mi hermano por que pensó que ya lo habíamos hecho, así que prácticamente me lancé a Edward cuando Emmett se fue." expliqué tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

"¿Lo hicieron?" pregunto Rose en shock.

"Me paró." dije y una lagrima solitaria salio de mi ojo, rápidamente la sequé.

"Eso es bueno, Bella." me aseguró Alice con una sonrisa alentadora. "Y no esperaba nada menos de mi hermano. Conociéndolo quiere que todo sea perfecto, y se que tu también quieres eso."

"Sé que suena estúpido pero en serio me siento indeseada. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena." dije intentando entender todo. Claro que, no estabamos listos emocionalmente. Pero mi cuerpo no quería nada más que estar con él.

"Bella, ¿Te has fijado en cómo te ve Edward?" preguntó Rose rodando los ojos. "Puede que el no se haya dado cuenta aún, pero está profundamente enamorado de ti."

"Lo sé" dije sonrojándome, Alice soltó unas risitas.

"Entonces, ¿Te lo dijo?" urgió, yo asentí.

"Si, me lo dijo." respondí, en mi cara se plantó una sonrisa haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera. Edward me amaba, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Rose, yo mordí mi labio antes de explicarles lo que había pasado. Les conté lo de la cena y la nana.

"El es tan romántico." comentó. Simplemente asentí y mis pensamientos fueron a lo que pasó después. Había sido asombroso, y sabía que quería que pasara de nuevo.

**-*-Flashback-* **

"_Pero te amo." dije en un susurro después de que quitó su dedo de mi boca. "Te amo con todo mi ser."_

_Los ojos de Edward se prendieron con tantos sentimientos que no podría describirlos. Sus orbes brillaban como esmeraldas y sus ojos no dejaron los míos cuando sus labios rozaron los míos un par de veces antes de darme un beso._

_El beso empezó muy suave y tierno, con una mano acariciando mi mejilla antes de que su lengua trazara mi labio haciéndome gemir. Abrí mis labios lentamente antes de que su lengua entrara sincronizándose con la mía. Mi agarre en el se apretó cuando pasó mis piernas por su estomago._

_Sentí que mi pulso se aceleró cuando me cargó los dos tramos de escaleras. Nuestros labios nunca se separaron. Queríamos demostrarnos mutuamente cuánto amor sentíamos. Confiaba completamente en que Edward nos mantendría a raya, y sabía que no pasaría ningún límite hasta que ambos estuviéramos listos._

_Cuando entramos a su cuarto, el me puso suavemente en el centro de su enorme cama y me besó el oído. "Te amo, Bella." susurró, mandando una corriente por mi espalda. Nunca me cansaría de escucharlo decir eso._

"_Te amo." logré decir cuando encontró un punto en mi cuello que me hacía temblar. No creí que mi piel pudiera ser tan sensible con su toqué._

_Continuamos besándonos, retire su camisa, sus manos bajaron por mis costados hasta el borde de mi blusa. "¿Puedo?" pregunto apretando la orilla. Asentí quedándome solo en un bra negro y mis jeans._

_Me sonrojé ligeramente cuando pasó sus ojos sobre mi. "Eres hermosa, amor." susurró antes de juntar nuestros labios de nuevo. Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello hasta llegar a la orilla del bra._

"_Eres deliciosa, amor." dijo haciéndome gemir. Continuamos besándonos hasta que supimos que nuestro autocontrol se estaba acabando. Ambos lo deseábamos, pero ambos queríamos esperar. Nuestra relación era demasiado reciente y no lo queríamos arruinar. _

**-*- fin Flashback -*-**

Mi fantasía se acabo cuando Emmett se sentó enfrente de mi. "Compórtate." le advirtió Rose antes de levantarse con Alice, quien simplemente lo miro.

Miré a mi hermano insegura de que hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward dirigiéndose hacia nosotros hasta que Alice lo detuvo susurrándole algo. Miré alrededor encontrando que todos los grupos se habían retirado a sus actividades.

"¿Podemos hablar?" me pregunto pareciendo impropiamente triste. Después de todo mi hermano era el payaso al que raramente le afectaba algo.

"No quiero pelear." dije poniendo condiciones.

"Yo tampoco." admitió, le hice una señal para que continuara. "Bella, lamento haber sobreactuado, y espero que puedas perdonarme."

"Realmente me heriste, Emmett." dije, el bajo la mirada a la mesa unos minutos. "¿Por qué no me crees?"

"Quiero hacerlo. No sabes cuanto." declaró.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?" inquirí confundida.

"Veo como te mira, Bella. No te ve como un pedazo de carne, sino como si fueras la única mujer en el mundo, como si fueras el centro del universo." explicó haciéndome sonreír.

"¿En serio?" pregunté.

"Si, y eso me asusta. Siempre supe que este día llegaría, el día en el que no sería el hombre más importante de tu vida. Claro que tienes papá, pero siempre está trabajando. Yo era con quien ibas por cualquier cosa. Pero ahora voy a ser reemplazado." agregó haciendo que mi boca se abriera en shock. ¿Cómo podía creer que podía ser reemplazado?

"Nunca serás reemplazado." dije levantándome para sentarme junto a él. "Siempre serás mi hermano, y no podría pedir uno mejor. Edward es extremadamente importante para mi, y nos amamos. También, lo que compartimos es extremadamente importante para mi."

"Pero no me necesitarás." interrumpió.

"Siempre te voy a necesitar, Emmett. Pero tienes que entender que ya no soy una niña. Puede que no haya hecho nada con Edward aún." empecé. El en realidad no necesitaba saber cuán lejos habíamos llegado. Aunque en realidad no había sido mucho. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haré."

"Sé que ya no eres una niña. Es en realidad algo difícil no notarlo, pero te pido que hagas algo por mi." dijo, yo asentí. "Por favor no hagas nada, por que te sientas presionada. Edward no parece ese tipo de chico, pero se que las cosas se salen de control muy rápido. Solo protégete y piénsalo antes."

"Emmett, nunca haré algo de lo que no esté segura." dije abrazándolo fuertemente. "Sabes que te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero, Squirt. También te prometo relajarme un poco y darle a Edward una oportunidad." dijo con su gran sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre nosotros dos, y de que estaba dispuesto a darle a Edward una oportunidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_MUY BIEN, se que me quieren matar, x_x, y se que soy MUY mala, pero oigan! 1. yo no escribí los caps tan cortos, creo q aqui ya la autora no tenía inspiracion y 2. no son faciles los examenes anuales, =( entiendanmeeee!!!_

_y que conste, les subí dos One Shots (en mi perfil, pasense plis.) por que me dio la inspiracion.. asi que no las deje TAAAN abandonadas ;P_

_luego, viva! ya acabe con los examenes y pase todos! wiiii! me saque 9.2 en el examen d biología! y 10 en el proyecto, ven que valio la pena la prohibicion de compu!? asi no me la castigan un mes, seria peor, no? XD asi que intentare subir más seguido, aunque aun tengo que ir a la escuela, ¬¬_

_luego, con lo de las votaciones... se cierran el miércoles 17 a las 3:00 XD, recuerden votar por 3 parejas, asi que si no lo han hecho metanse a mi perfil XD, las tres parejas ganadoras tendrán unos lemmons! (One Shots), ustedes díganme cuales quieren de premios para las primeras tres parejas, el 1ero tantos, el 2ndo tantos y el 3ero tantos, XD, ok? gracias! ^.^_

_le quiero hacer un regalito a Ed de su cumple! (Ya saben, es en cinco días XD, el 20, aaaa!!) así que si tienen alguna ideita o quieren que busque algo para traducirlo o tienen alguna cancion con la que me pueda inspirar para un Happy Birthday, es bienvenida cualquier idea. _

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 656!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron como 40!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 666??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'intento de excursión' ^^ **

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. de nuevo!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iovs Cullen**


	23. Intentando Excursionar

DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)**

**

* * *

**

_Campamento Salvaje_

**Capitulo 22 intentando excursionar**

EPOV

Cuando vi a Emmett aproximarse a Bella, me dieron ganas de correr hacia ella para salvarla. La cantidad de dolor que estaba reflejada en sus ojos estaba rompiendo mi corazón. No quería que Bella sintiera más dolor. Ella quería desesperadamente la aprobación de Emmett, y sabía que ella no estaría igual hasta que la consiguiera.

"Déjalos hablar, Edward." dijo Alice deteniéndome antes de que hubiera dado siquiera tres pasos hacia ellos.

"Pero me necesita." me quejé cuando Alice me empezó a empujar fuera de la cafetería.

"Necesita hablar con su hermano, y probablemente tu solo vas a empeorar todo." me advirtió. Sabía que tenía razón, pero aún sentía que debía estar ahí. Todo el problema era mi culpa. Debí regresarla en lugar de haber pasado la noche en mi casa. La evidencia estaba, técnicamente, en nuestra contra. "Además, a tu grupo le toca ir de excursión hoy."

"¿Crees que ella va a estar bien?" le pregunté, ella asintió.

"Estará bien. Y además, si yo fuera tu trataría de hablar con ella. Su auto estima no esta muy bien." agregó como una nota confundiéndome completamente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Edward, sé que actuaste bien al pararla esta mañana. Pero ella se siente algo indeseada." explicó.

No podía creer que mi hermana me estaba hablando de esto. ¿cómo sabía? ¿y como podía Bella pensar que no la deseaba? ¿Qué no la necesitaba? Se estaba volviendo cada vez mas difícil controlar el deseo que corría por mis venas.

"¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda creer eso?" pregunté recargándome en un barandal.

"Es lo mismo que yo dije, pero ella está muy emocional. Solo déjale saber que es lo que sientes." sugirió Alice.

"¡Alice!¡Vámonos!" la llamó Jasper moviendo sus brazos para llamar su atención.

"Gracias, Alice." le dije, ella me sonrió antes de dar saltitos hacia Jasper y sus campistas.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó Lauren saliendo de la nada.

"Vamos a ir de excursión." respondí manteniendo la distancia.

"Yo no excursiono." gimoteo acercándose a mi. "Bella puede llevar a todos los demás y nosotros nos podemos quedar en la cabaña. Y tal vez ponernos cómodos." dijo pasando sus dedos por mis brazos.

"Lauren, te estas pasando. No solo tengo novia, eres demasiado joven para mi." dije a la defensiva quitando su mano.

"Nadie necesita saber." dijo con una sonrisa atrevida que me dio demasiado asco. "Quiero decir, que no le diré a nadie."

"Lauren." le advertí.

"Soy muy buena con la boca." agregó lamiendo sus labios.

"Lauren, es suficiente. No me importaría reportarte si dices un comentario inapropiado más. Aunque sea joven, soy como tu maestro, y exijo el mismo respeto que te ofrezco." dije autoritariamente, ella hizo un puchero. "Ve a reunir a todos. Nos vamos en cinco minutos."

Tan pronto como se fue para buscar a los demás, Bella y Emmett salieron. Bella se veía mucho más contenta, pero seguía un poco distante. Como siempre Alice tenía razón. Me erguí cuando vi que se acercaban a mi.

"Cuídala, Edward." dijo Emmett simplemente y se alejó antes de que pudiera responder.

"¿Todo está bien?" pregunté, Bella asintió.

"El siente que lo estoy reemplazando." me explicó cuando pasé un braxo por su cintura.

"Nunca haría eso." protesté.

"Claro que no, tonto. Se va a relajar un poco. Aunque nunc estará bien con la idea de nosotros dos juntos." respondió, besé su frente. "¿Qué pasó que no te ves muy bien?"

"Solo Lauren, siendo Lauren." respondí haciendo que Bella rodara los ojos. "Pero tenemos que irnos si queremos regresar antes del crepúsculo."

BPOV

Edward no me dio detalles de lo que Lauren le había dicho, pero eso no evitó que quisiera matarla. Ella era igual de atrevida que Mike, y la iba a reportar si seguía así con Edward.

Edward me empezó a explicar lo que íbamos a hacer hoy y yo me senté para pensar en todo. El que me hubiera parado aún me molestaba. Sabía que era lo correcto, pero parte de mi estaba herida. Siempre había parecido que el quería estar conmigo, pero me rechazó cuando pudimos.

"¿Todos tienen sus suministros?" pregunto, todos asintieron. "Muy bien, por favor permanezcan cerca, no se vayan por su cuenta." Edward se giró y tomó mi mano.

Tomé mi mochila notando que no estaba tan pesada como debería. "Edward, creo que perdí algunas cosas." le dije, el se empezó a reír.

"Puse algunas de tus cosas más pesadas en mi mochila." dijo sin darme oportunidad de quejarme.

La excursión empezó en un camino nivelado y marcado. No había ningun obstáculo en el camino, así que iba bastante bien. "¡Edward!" gimoteó Lauren cuando empezamos a escalar por un lugar más difícil.

"Si, Lauren." dijo tratando de sonar sereno y yo me gire para verla.

"Estoy cansada." dijo recargándose en un árbol.

"Lauren, hemos caminado solo dos horas." respondió Edward.

"¿solo?, siento como si hubieran sido dos días." dijo tomando un trago de su botella. "¿Adónde vamos exactamente que no pudimos tomar un auto?"

"Vamos, Lauren." le dijo Mike, obviamente exasperado, y por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con él. Era imposible que estuviera cansada.

"Cállate, Mike." le dijo, todos suspiramos.

"Lauren, ¿esos tenis son nuevos?" le pregunte notando que sus tenis se veían completamente nuevos.

"Si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?" inquirió mirando sus nuevos tenis.

"No se usan tenis nuevos para ir de excursión, Lauren." le explicó Edward. Todos sabían que los tenis nuevos te causan ampollas, y hacen que te canses más rápido.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" preguntó con un puchero.

"Tenemos que seguir, Lauren." dijo Edward. "Faltan unas millas más hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino."

"Bien, pero si mis pies se caen es su culpa." chilló antes de levantarse para poder seguir.

Realmente disfrutaba ir de excursión aunque no lo hacía muy a menudo. Había ido un par de veces con Emmett y mis padres cuando era más chica, pero era mucho mejor con Edward a mi lado. De todas formas, mis pensamientos se acabaron cunado escuché la irritante voz de Lauren.

"Me duelen los pies." se quejó diez minutos después de que habíamos empezado de nuevo.

"¿Y que? Aguántate." le dijo Mike, yo tuve que evitar reírme.

"En serio, Lauren. Aguántate." le dije, ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Puedes cargarme, Edward?" le preguntó batiendo sus pestañas.

"Lauren, ¿Cómo quieres que te cargue?" pregunto, yo lo volteé a ver. ¿Cómo había considerado cargarla?

"Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" inquirí haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no enojarme.

"Seguro." respondió, nos movimos hacía unos árboles para alejarnos de los ojos y oídos curiosos.

"¿No ves lo que esta haciendo?" le pregunté cruzando mis brazos por mi pecho.

"¿Qué quieres decir, amor?" respondió fingiendo que no sabía.

"Está fingiendo. Incluso con sus nuevos zapatos no puede estar tan cansada. Está haciendo esto para llamar tu atención." le expliqué.

"¿Así que prefieres escucharla quejarse?" inquirió.

"No, pero preferiría que tu no la cargaras." respondí empezándome a enojar.

EPOV

Vi el enojo en los ojos de Bella, y vi exactamente que estaba mal con ella. Ella había estado en una montaña rusa de emociones desde esta mañana, y seguía creyendo que no la deseaba. No quería cargar a Lauren, quería mantenerla lo más lejos que pudiera.

"Regresemos entonces." le sugerí. "Estoy seguro de que puede regresar. No te enojes, amor." dije acariciando su mejilla, ella asintió.

"De acuerdo." respondió dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia los campistas para informarles el nuevo plan. Podríamos ir a la piscina, y ayudar con las preparaciones para el 4 de julio. **(el día de la independencia de los Estados Unidos.)**

* * *

**A/N: se que Bella se ve algo bipolar, pero ella aún cree que Edward no la quiere físicamente. Como si no fuera suficientemente buena. Y **obviamente** te refleja en su humor. Todo eso se va a arreglar pronto. xD**

* * *

_ven? como les prometi! actualizo mas rápido, ya no se pueden quejar! U.U vivan las vacaciones! jeje_

_luego, con lo de las votaciones...ya se cerraron! XD, las tres parejas ganadoras son, 1er lugar: EdwardxBella 2ndo lugar: AlicexJasper y 3er lugar: RenesmeexJacob, y estas parejitas tendrán unos lemmons! (One Shots), ustedes díganme cuales quieren de premios, el 1ero tantos lemmons, el 2ndo tantos y el 3ero tantos, XD, ok? gracias! ^.^_

_también le quiero hacer un regalito a Ed de su cumple! (Ya saben, es en 2 días XD, el 20, aaaa!!) así que diganme que cos le darian a Edward, tiene que ser material, y no, no puede ser una noche de pasión xD, esa se la va a dar Bella. **buuuuuu **perdon, perdon, o si tienen alguna cancion con la que me pueda inspirar para un Happy Birthday, es bienvenida cualquier idea. _

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 696!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron 40 exactos!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 700??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'empujando límites' ^^ y va a llegar lo que esperaban, no es un lemmon en si, pero... es algo un poco mas fuerte que un lime, xD si! viva! **

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **silstarcullen

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. de nuevo!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iovs Cullen**


	24. Eliminando Límites

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 23 eliminando limites**

EPOV

Bella apenas me habló el resto del día. Trate de hacerla hablar, pero lo único que dijo era 'si', 'no' y respuestas de menos de dos sílabas. Realmente había arruinado las cosas. Salí de la ducha para encontrarla en la cama mirando su libro. No estaba leyendo, por que seguía en la misma pagina del día anterior.

"Bella, amor, ¿me puedes decir que pasa?" pregunte sentándome en la orilla de su cama. Sus ojos estaban confundidos cuando me miró, realmente esperaba que me dijera.

"No hay nada de que hablar." respondió mirando hacia otro lado, una lagrima salio de sus ojos.

Me acerqué para limpiar la lagrima antes de tomar su mano. "Bella, algo te molesta y quiero ayudarte." expliqué.

"Es estúpido, y no es importante." respondió, yo sacudí la cabeza.

"si te esta molestando, Bella, es importante y definitivamente no es estúpido." le aseguré haciéndola suspirar.

"Solo siento que no me deseas." admitió mirando el cubrecama.

"Bella, sabes que te amo." agregué.

"Lo sé, Edward. Pero no me quieres físicamente."dijo volviéndose roja.

"¿Cómo puedes dudar eso?" inquirí.

"Me alejaste. ¿Qué se supone que piense?" dijo, otra lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

"Bella, ven aquí." le dije jalándola para que se recargara en mi pecho. "Te amo. Amo cada parte dentro y fuera de ti. Y fue increíblemente para mi parar esta mañana. Todo mi cuerpo te anhela en una forma que no creí posible."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué paraste? ¿Fue algo que hice? ¿Hice algo mal?" empezó a pregunta. Yo sacudí la cabeza negandolo.

"No hiciste nada mal, amor. Pare por que te quiero. No podría aprovecharme de ti. No estabas pensando claramente, y no creo que te hubiera gustado perder tu virginidad en un polvo." expliqué, ella mordió su labio y se encendieron sus mejillas.

"Lo siento, Edward." dijo después de un minuto de silencio. "Es solo que nunca he hecho nada como eso. Y cunado me alejase, me sentí indeseada."

"Lo siento también" dije besando su frente. "Debí haberte explicado por que te paré. No pensé en como te sentirías."

BPOV

Me sentí aliviada cunado Edward me explicó todo. ¿Cómo pude dudar de él? El era el novio perfecto, y el solo me había parado, por que me amaba. La mayoría de los chicos habrían saltado a la oportunidad, y se habrían aprovechado de mi.

"Edward." dije después de unos minutos de un cómodo silencio entre sus brazos.

"Si." dijo haciéndome continuar.

"Esto es bastante vergonzoso." empecé insegura de cómo llegar al tema.

"No tienes que estar avergonzada de nada." me aseguró, me senté para poder hablar.

"Solo es algo extraño hablar de esto." respondí para ganar tiempo. Sabía que esta era una conversación que debíamos tener. Me miró esperando pacientemente a que continuara. "Estoy algo frustrada." dije, volviéndome roja… de nuevo.

"¿Frustrada?" preguntó Edward confundido, mis mejillas se hicieron aún más rojas. Era obvio que no entendiera lo que quería decir.

"Cuando nos besamos y eso, tu vas al baño y tienes tu… Liberación." dije incapaz de mirar sus ojos. "Pero yo no."

Luego de un momento Edward entendió y se volvió rosa también. "Entonces. ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?" inquirió.

"Claro que si, Edward. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" dije rápidamente.

"Pero no entiendo." agregó.

"Sabes que hay otras maneras de liberar la tensión sin… ya sabes." dije. "No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres." agregué rápidamente.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" preguntó, yo asentí despacio juzgando su reacción.

"Pero solo si tu quieres." le corregí, el empezó a reírse antes de besarme. Respondí a sus besos y después de unos minutos estaba acostada en la cama con Edward a mi lado, pero un poco encima de mi.

Estaba usando unos pants y una camisa de Edward, la camisa fue rápidamente removida dejándome en un bra deportivo y los pants. Rápidamente quité su camina queriendo sentir los músculos de su pecho, abdominales, y espalda. No se veía muy musculoso cuando usaba camisa, pero sus músculos estaban bien definidos.

Me giré más hacia Edward sintiendo su dureza en mi pelvis. Me empuje hacia arriba para frotarme contra el. Sentí el deseo creciendo, y esperaba que llegáramos un poco más lejos. Necesitaba más desesperadamente, por que iba a explotar de deseo.

EPOV

Cuándo Bella se froto contra mí, pensé que iba a morir. Se sentía asombroso y el calor que desprendía, era increíble. Entre la pasión de nuestros besos, traté de pensar en lo que ella había querido decir. Nunca se me había ocurrido que se había sentido tan herida como yo cuando tonteábamos y después parábamos.

Mis manos se metieron a sus pants hasta que sentí la orilla de su ropa interior. Su cuerpo respondió rápidamente cunado bajé un poco más inseguro de que hacer. Esperaba que sus reacciones me guiaran.

La besé suavemente cuando mi dedo entro en ella despacio, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca. "Edward." susurro en mi oído cuando se empezó a mover contra él. Continué moviendo mi dedo haciendo que ella se retorciera gimiendo mi nombre.

Sentí que me ponía más duro mientras ella se mojaba más, y explotó. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció contra el mio, y supe que nunca había visto nada tan increíble en mi vida. Todo su cuerpo estaba arqueado dándome acceso a su cuello, y me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo. Había causado que Bella reaccionara así.

Cuando se tranquilizó, me sonrió y empezó a bajar sus manos al elástico de mis pantalones de pijama. "No tienes que hacerlo, Bella." dije cuando su mano me cubrió por encima de los pantalones.

"Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo." susurró en una voz seductiva que nunca antes había escuchado.

Su mano se metió en mis pantalones y en mis boxers antes de que su pequeña mano rodeara mi longitud. Se sintió increíble cuando la empezó a mover despacio. "Por favor, Bella." dije haciendo que ella aumentara el ritmo.

Su toque era tímido, pero aún así se sintió increíble cuando me corrí, moviendo su mano primero. Bella simplemente miró mi cara hasta que recupere la conciencia, su cara tenía una sonrisita antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos.

"¿Qué estabas mirando?" le pregunté, sabiendo que necesitaba ir a cambiarme.

"A ti." respondió antes de volver a besarme.

"Te amo, Bella." dije.

"Yo también te amo." respondió, le di otro beso antes de ir a cambiarme.

BPOV

Cerré mis ojos cuando Edward entró en el baño. Nunca había experimentado algo así y mi mente no podía parar. Si eso lo había sentido con un solo dedo, no me podía imaginar cómo se sentiría cuando lo hiciéramos.

Y Edward era enorme. Nunca había hecho nada así, pero sabía que era grande en cualquier estándar. Y mi autoestima había subido hasta el cielo sabiendo que yo lo había hecho correrse.

Edward salió del baño con un par de boxers negros, mis ojos estudiaron su esculpido cuerpo. "Ya no me quedan pantalones de pijama." admitió caminando hacia su cama.

"Edward." dije palmeando el espacio vació en mi cama.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó, yo asentí.

"No podría dormir sin ti." expliqué cuando se acostó junto a mi. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon.

"Dulces sueños, amor." susurró besando mi mejilla.

"Te amo." susurré antes de que comenzara a tararear mi nana.

* * *

_Hola! se que no tengo perdon! lo se, pero en serio, lo siento! no me golpeen ='( snif, es que la verdad no he tenido NADA de tiempo, y el otro dia me dieron unos colicos de muerte... ¬¬ jaja, y conste, me estoy tardando por que estoy INTENTANDO hacer un lemmon descente para 'El mejor de todos' (mi regalo para edward) pero no soy muy buena escribiendolos, solo traduciendolos, es di-fe-ren-te y complicado... asi que pasciencia. _

_luego... estoy empezando a traducir los de el concurso de parejas para lemmons, y ya casi acabo 2 de EdxBella t estoy buscando los de AxJ y R/NxJ, ok? asi que, de nuevo pasciencia. y tengo mas proyectos en mente! estoy empezando una historia y llevo algunos caps, a y lei otros 3 libros! jaja, si! 3 en 3 dias, 1 por dia... se llaman medianoche y adiccion, (1a y segunda parte de una saga) dicen que se parece a Twilight, pero no es cierto! los recomiendo mucho! y evermore, esta bueno pero.... x_

**_NOTA! NOTA! NOTA! LEER-- CAMBIE MI NOMBRE!! SI, YA NO SOY iovs Cullen, AHORA ME LLAMO iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, ok? no se confundan, sigo siendo YOP!_**

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 754!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron un poco mas de 40!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 765??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'Cuatro de Julio' ^^ y juro por Twilight que lo bajo el 4 de julio!! sino, les doy mi direccion y me vienen a golpear, palabra de twilighter n.n**

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **silstarcullen

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. de nuevo!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross ****--**de nuevo, cambie el nombre!!


	25. Cuatro de Julio

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 24 el cuatro de julio**

* * *

BPOV

Estaba serena cuando nos levantamos para la fiesta del cuatro de julio **(t/n, ya saben… la independencia de EUA, felicidades americanos! Que se la pasen bien con los fuegos artificiales!! XD jaja,). **los hombres estaban instalando la parrilla y la comida mientras Alice, Rose y yo acomodábamos las mesas de picnic, las serpentinas y los faroles. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, pero no podía borrarla. Tenía al mejor novio del mundo. El era y siempre sería el amor de mi vida.

"Alguien se ve excepcionalmente animada el día de hoy." comentó Rose con una risita, le lancé una serpentina. Yo no me estaba subiendo a las sillas. Quería evitar llegar al suelo.

"No estoy animada." defendí volviéndome roja.

"Definitivamente animada." agregó Alice, yo las ignore mirando hacia otro lado. De repente el paisaje se me hizo muy interesante.

"Y…. ¿Qué pasó anoche?" preguntó Rose jalando una silla para subirse a ella y colgar un farol.

"Nada." mentí haciendo que ambas soltaran risitas.

"No te creemos." declaró Alice.

"No tienen que hacerlo." respondí acercándole un farol rojo antes de caminar hacia los chicos.

"No es fácil sacarle información." dijo Rose antes de que dejara de escucharlas. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando alcancé a los chicos que estaban a punto de prender la parrilla. No necesitaban saber que era lo que Edward y yo hacíamos o no.

"Te extrañé." dijo Edward en el momento que me vio y pasó su brazo por mi cintura. Me puse de puntitas para darle un beso hasta que Emmett fingió toser.

"Honestamente, no pueden alardear de su relación. Aún puedo retractarme."declaró haciéndome suspirar.

"Tu aprobación no es necesaria." dije besando a Edward, que estaba muy tenso. "Es apreciada, pero voy a besar a mi novio cuando yo quiera."

"Por favor, Bella. Es desagradable." gimió.

"y que hay de las veces en las que te sientas en nuestra sala a comerte a Rose. Es lo mismo." dije haciendo que sus hombros cayeran. Yo tenía razón.

"Solo no lo hagan enfrente de mi." pataleó, yo me reí antes de jalar a Edward a la cocina.

"Bien, iremos a un lugar más privado." bromeé.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó.

"Bueno, tengo que terminar el pastel, y pensé que podrías ayudar." respondí.

"Sabes que yo no cocino." replicó haciéndome reír.

"Tonto Edward, no vamos a cocinar. Vamos a decorar." dije entrando en la enorme cocina donde el pastel esperaba para ser cubierto y decorado.

"¿Decorar?" dijo Edward tímidamente.

"Trae las fresas y las moras del refrigerador, por favor." ordené.

Empecé a cubrir el pastel cuando Edward llegó con un enorme bol lleno de fresas y otro de moras. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Una bandera americana." respondí cubriendo todo el pastel con el betún blanco. Sentí sus ojos sobre mi mientras movía la espátula por el pastel.

"Te ves increíble." dijo de repente, levanté la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Me empecé a sonrojar por su intensa mirada.

"No estás ayudando." comenté esperando cambiar la atención hacia el pastel.

"No se que hacer." admitió cuando termine de poner el betún.

"Mira." dije mientras dibujaba una bandera con un cuchillo. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es poner las fresas en una línea para hacer las rayas rojas y las moras para hacer el cuadrado azul."

"Déjame intentar." dijo poniéndose a mi lado, agarró una fresa y la puso junto a la mía.

"Perfecto." dije besando su mejilla.

Trabajamos en silencio hasta que la bandera estuvo lista. Justo cuando me iba a girar para felicitar a Edward por el buen trabajo, metió su dedo en el betún sobrante y me lo puso en la nariz.

"Edward." me quejé antes de empezar a quitármelo.

"Permíteme." dijo con un brillo en sus ojos cuando lo lamió antes de chocar sus labios con los míos.

Cuando nos separamos agarré una fresa, la metí en mi boca y me incliné para besarlo. El sabor de Edward combinado con la fresa era increíble. No tenía suficiente.

"Creo que cada vez me gusta mas el pastel." comentó pasando otra fresa por mis labios antes de comérsela.

Continuamos besándonos hasta que escuchamos las risas de Alice y Jasper. Habíamos estado tan concentrados en el otro que no escuchamos la puerta de la cocina.

"Ustedes dos necesitan un cuarto." comentó Alice, metí la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

"Las encimeras son geniales también, pero no cuando nuestra comida viene de ahí." agregó Jasper haciendo que Edward se tensara. El obviamente no necesitaba saber de las experiencias de su hermana en una encimera o en cualquier lado.

"Tenemos media hora antes de que John y Becky regresen con los campistas." anunció Alice. "Y todas nosotras, chicas, nos vamos a arreglar juntas." agregó alejándome de Edward.

"Pero." empecé hasta que me calló.

"Me lo agradecerás." dijo en voz baja. "Créeme."

EPOV

Esperé impacientemente con Jasper y Emmett afuera de la cabaña de Alice y Jasper. Todos nosotros habíamos tomado una rápida ducha, y ahora teníamos que esperar a nuestras diosas para que nos agraciaran con su presencia. Íbamos a llegar tarde, sin duda, Alice nunca veía un reloj. Ella estaba segura de que todo saldría bien. Y de alguna manera, siempre salía bien.

Emmett se veía un poco distante cuando llegó a hablar conmigo, pero no se quejó de nada. como no me estaba amenazando, lo tomé como una buena señal. Justo cuando iba a sacar un tema de conversación, las chicas salieron, y mi boca casi toca el suelo.

Bella siempre estaba hermosa, y nunca pensé que se pudiera ver mejor. Estaba usando una falda blanca con una blusa roja y una bufanda azul como cinturón. Mi mente dejó correr a la imaginación cuando mis ojos pasaron despacio por todo su cuerpo. Se veía hermosamente guapa.

"¡Feliz cuatro de julio!" dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando pasé mis brazos por su cintura para besarla.

"Te ves increíble." comenté haciéndola sonrojar.

"Tu te ves bastante guapo también." agregó desabrochando otro botón de mi camisa blanca.

"Ya, mucho mejor." dijo sonriéndome.

"¿Estás lista?" le pregunté ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Asintió antes de tomarlo y empezamos a caminar hacia el área de la fiesta. La parrilla estaba caliente y los campistas ya estaban sentados disfrutando de su cena. Había hasta música festiva.

"¿Qué quieres comer?" inquirí antes de llevarla a una mesa vacía.

"Un hot-dog y papas fritas están bien." respondió cuando me levanté para ir por nuestra comida.

Cuando estaba en la fila noté que Lauren me estaba mirando. Pero gracias al cielo no parecía acercarse. Aparentemente la había asustado. Tomé la comida de Bella antes de agarrar una hamburguesa para mi.

"Tu comida" dije poniendo el plato de Bella delante de ella.

"Gracias." respondió, Emmett se rió.

"Mi hermana te tiene a sus pies." comentó haciendo que Rose golpeara su brazo. "Así es como debe ser." agregó rápidamente causando que todos se rieran.

"Te salvaste." murmuró Jasper.

Estaba feliz de ver que Emmett estaba relajado a mi alrededor. Parecía estar empezando a aceptar mi relación con Bella. Terminamos de comer bastante rápido, y todavía teníamos tiempo antes de los juegos artificiales **(T/n, ¿Qué les dije? XD). **Becky y John habían contratado a especialistas para el show.

"¿Quieres bailar?" le pregunté a Bella. Se quedó quieta contemplando mi pregunta.

"Yo no bailo." dijo.

"Yo te guío." ofrecí extendiéndole mi mano cuando una canción lenta comenzó a sonar.

Caminamos hasta el centro del campo donde algunos de los campistas bailaban. Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi ruello y mis manos estaban en sus caderas. Cuando nos acomodamos al ritmo recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Te amo." susurré en su cabello.

"Yo también te amo." agregó levantando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Continuamos moviéndonos sin darnos cuenta de que la música había cambiado o que las luces se habían apagado. Éramos los únicos en el mundo.

Nuestra fantasía se acabo cuando el primer fuego artificial explotó llenando el cielo de rojo y azul. Nuestros brazos no se movieron mientras mirábamos el show. Todos se sentaron mas lejos, pero nosotros estabamos cómodos. Solo nosotros dos abrazados, donde pertenecíamos.

* * *

_WIIII!!! LO LOGREEEE!!! LO PROMETI Y LO CUMPLIIII!!! YEAH! JAJAJA, luego.... *suspiro* hermoso, no? snif, YO QUIERO A UN EDWARD PARA MIII!! BUAAAAA JEJE, aparte, hoy y ayer he estado un poco sentimental.... y ps, esto no ayuda xD_

_felicidades americanos! grigolandianos! o como les quieran decir! feliz dia de su independencia!_

_luego.... alguien conoce a Cornelia Funke? si? ya saben, la escritora de inkheart, el jinete del gragon, etc.. (muy buenos ^^) ps, mis libros favoritos de ella, es la serie de **Las Gallinas Locas**, (Die Wilden Hühner en aleman, que tal? ya se aleman xD, y wild chicks en ingles.) y ps, me entere de que hicieron las pelis, (solo 3 y estan un poco revueltas) y ps, vi la ultima en youtube, pero en ALEMAN! y no entendi NADAAAA jeje, asi q si alguien sabe donde podria bajar la peli (gratis de preferencia... ya se, la pirateria es mala pero... estoy desesperada... D=) o donde la puedo conseguir en el DF, plis, AYUDAA!! amo a sprotte (sardine) y a Fred, aa! fred, *baba* edward *baba* lucas *baba* jeje. gracias de nuevoo!_

**_NOTA! NOTA! NOTA! LEER-- CAMBIE MI NOMBRE!! SI, YA NO SOY iovs Cullen, AHORA ME LLAMO iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, ok? no se confundan, sigo siendo YOP!_**

**reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 789!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron 34!!!! creen que se pueda llegar a los 800??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **

**el siguiente capi: 'Kayacking' xD**

**el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **silstarcullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. de nuevo!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross ****--**de nuevo, cambie el nombre!!


	26. Kayaking

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 25 Kayaking**

* * *

EPOV

Era una hermosa mañana y sabía que había el clima perfecto para hacer kayaking.**(T. se que se dice canotaje, pero me gusta mas kayaking xD, suena mejor, no??)** Llevé los doce kayaks fuera del cobertizo hasta la arena enfrente del lago. Siempre me había gustado el kayaking, y quería compartir la experiencia con Bella. Aunque los campistas nos acompañarán, Bella era lo único que podía ver.

"¡Kayaks!" gritaron algunos de los niños emocionados cuando bajaron la colina. En mi cara apareció una sonrisa cuando vi a Bella aparecer enfrente de las niñas.

"Te extrañé." le susurré cuando se acercó para asegurarse de que nadie nos oyera.

"No nos vemos hace veinte minutos." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cada minuto que paso lejos de ti, se siente como una vida"repliqué haciendo que Bella se riera. Su melodiosa risa hizo que todos nos voltearan a ver.

"Eres tan halagador." agregó rápidamente con una sonrisa burlona antes de caminar hacia los campistas que estaban viendo los kayaks. Su sonrisa significaba que le gustaba que le dijera cosas cursis y melosas como esa.

Bella empezó a explicar las reglas básicas del kayaking. Básicamente teníamos que quedarnos juntos y remar balanceadamente. Íbamos a recorrer poca distancia, íbamos a juntarnos con el grupo de Alice y Jasper para el almuerzo. No iba a ser muy agotador.

"Por favor, asegúrense de no balancearse en los kayaks. Si lo hacen se pueden caer al agua y esta muy fría." terminó cuando estaba repartiendo los chalecos salvavidas.

BPOV

Remé hasta la mitad del río esperando hasta que todos los demás me alcanzaron. Aunque tenía problemas de equilibrio, era bastante buena en el kayaking. Mi padre y Emmett me habían enseñado desde pequeña, y rápidamente te convirtió en un hobby para mi. No pude evitar reír cuando vi a Lauren luchando para remar correctamente. Definitivamente iba a ser un día interesante.

"Lauren, te vas a caer." le advertí, por mucho que quisiera que cayera al agua, no era tan mala.

"Odio esta estúpida cosa." comentó obviamente frustrada haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

"¿Estamos listos?" preguntó Edward guiñandome un ojo y acercándose a mi kayak.

Por mucho que quería ir adelante, tenía que esperar a los demás y asegurarme de que estaban todos juntos, así que deje a Edward ir al frente. "Muy bien Riley, Angela." les dije a los dos campistas que iban más cerca de Edward.

"Steven, vas a lastimar a alguien." lo regañé cuando me di cuanta de que intentaba empujar a Lauren con su remo.

"No estoy haciendo nada." dijo cuando empujé su kayak con mi remo intentando no reírme.

"Solo sigue a Edward." le dije ignorando a Mike, que estaba intentando llamar mi atención para que viera que me guiñaba.

Continuamos río abajo hasta donde nos íbamos a encontrar con el grupo de Alice y Jasper quienes estaban haciendo una caminata. "¡Hola Bella!" gritaron Jasper y Alice cuando remé hasta ellos. Edward ya estaba ayudando a los demás a salir de sus kayaks.

"Vamos, amor." dijo Edward mientras flotaba hacia el.

"¿Me vas a ayudar a salir?"le pregunté aventándole agua, el se río.

"Estaba evitando que te mojaras, pero tu ya me mojaste a mi." dijo jalándome para que me levantara.

Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos escuchaba. "No te tienes que esforzar mucho para que me moje." **(t/n, por si no entendieron, es doble sentido, Bella se refiere a que el no se necesita esforzar mucho para excitarla) **susurré con mi dedo en su pecho antes de correr hacia los demás. No necesitaba voltear para saber que había obtenido el resultado que quería.

EPOV

Me congelé cuando escuche esas palabras salir de la boca de mi ángel. ¿Estaba intentando matarme? Gracias a sus palabras una descarga eléctrica bajó por mi espalda.

"¿Qué te paso?" preguntó Jasper riéndose cuando noté que mi boca estaba abierta.

"No me creerías si te lo dijera." respondí caminando hacia los troncos, donde los campistas estaban comiendo sándwiches.

"Eso no fue bueno." comenté sentándome al lado de Bella enfrente de Alice y Jasper.

"Solo decía la verdad." respondió con una sonrisa sexi. Me tenía que resistir de atacar sus labios. Estaba sacando una parte de mi que no sabía que existía.

"¿Ustedes dos se van a quedar otro rato?" les pregunté a Jasper y Alice.

"Los niños querían jugar football." respondió Jasper asintiendo.

"Quiero ir a un lugar con Bella." expliqué. "¿Cuidarían a nuestro grupo por una hora o así?"

"¿No se tardan solo unos minutos?" preguntó Jasper con una ceja levantada haciendo que Alice lo golpeara.

"Esta es una conversación que no quiero escuchar." se quejó haciéndome reír.

"No somos animales." declaré.

"Eso no es lo que dice Bella." interrumpió Alice. "Los escuché ronroneando."

"¡Alice!" chilló Bella, su cara se volvió de un millón de tonalidades de rojo. "Vamos, Edward." agregó rápidamente jalándonos hacia los kayaks. Sabía que ella no tenía idea de a dónde íbamos, pero aún así la dejé dirigir.

"Chicos, regresaremos en una hora. Alice y Jasper están a cargo." les grite a nuestros campistas, quienes asintieron. También note la amenazadora mirada de Lauren. Estaba seguro de que ella tramaba algo.

BPOV

Edward me ayudo a subir a mi kayak antes de subirse al suyo. Remó hacia el campamento. "¿A dónde vamos?" pregunte, el suspenso me estaba matando. Las sorpresas de Edward siempre eran especiales.

"Quiero mostrarte un lugar al que vine cuando era un niño." respondió inclinándose para besarme.

Seguimos remando por unos diez minutos hasta que llegamos a una bifurcación. **(t/n, ya saben, como cuando una calle se vuelve en 'Y'. puedes tomar dos caminos que te llevan a lugares diferentes.) **Sabía que por un lado llegábamos al campamento, pero Edward se fue por el otro lado. "¿Esta lejos?" pregunté, el sacudió la cabeza.

"Vamos a llegar en unos minutos." respondió antes de que se escuchara el inconfundible sonido de agua corriendo.

Mi boca se abrió cuando le di un vistazo a la pequeña cascada. Contrastaba perfectamente con las rocas, el musgo y los árboles. "Edward, es hermoso." comente cuando acercó su kayak al mío, su brazo rodeo mi cintura. "¿Por qué los campistas no vienen aquí?"

"Antes si venían, pero el agua es muy profunda y ha habido un par de accidentes." explicó. "Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí, pero quería compartir esto contigo."

"Gracias." susurré besándolo. Nuestro beso se empezó a profundizar, pero se rompió cuando los kayaks se empezaron a mecer demasiado.

"Con cuidado, amor." bromeó recuperando el equilibrio antes de besarme la nariz.

Después de equilibrar mi kayak, me recargué en Edward descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. Sabía que la belleza del paisaje se hacia más hermoso por que Edward estaba conmigo. Todo era mejor con el a mi lado.

"Y… ¿Qué fue eso que escuche sobre ronroneos?" preguntó causando que mi cara se volviera rosa. Amaba escuchar a Edward gemir cuando lo ayudaba con su 'problemita' pero eran sus ronroneos los que me volvían loca, solo los había escuchado dos veces, pero era suficiente. Definitivamente era mi sonido favorito.

"Nada." mentí, por supuesto no me creyó y se empezó a reír.

"¿No me vas a decir?" dijo, yo sacudí la cabeza.

"Algún día." respondí cerrando los ojos y recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Deberíamos regresar." menciono con un suspiro después de unos minutos. La retenencia estaba muy clara en su voz.

"Falta poco para nuestro día libre." agregué intentando sonar positiva.

"Lo sé." dijo besándome una ultima vez antes de comenzar a remar de regreso con nuestros campistas.

Llegamos al claro donde estaban los demás bastante rápido. "¿Disfrutaron su tiempo libre?" dijo Alice con un guiño, yo le saqué la lengua.

"Claro que si." respondí con una risita mientras Edward juntaba a los niños.

"Cuéntame después." declaró Alice antes de alcanzar a Jasper y sus campistas a su caminata de regreso.

"Bueno chicos, las mismas reglas que antes." declaré cuando todos se terminaban de subir a sus kayaks.

"Tu dirige." ofreció Edward, le sonreí antes de dirigirlos a todos de regreso al campamento.

"Ustedes son una bonita pareja." me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa. Su kayak estaba junto al mio.

"Gracias." respondí con una sonrisa.

"Parece que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro. Cuidado con Lauren, esta planeando algo." advirtió, pero fui incapaz de contestar. De repente te escuchó un chillido y un splash.

Me giré para ver a Edward en el agua salpicando. "No puedo nadar." Gritó antes de hundirse. No estaba usando su chaleco salvavidas.

"¡Lauren!" grité cuando Edward se quitaba su chaleco para ir detrás de ella.

"Vamos chicos." dije haciendo señas para que continuaran hacia la orilla.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras esperaba a que Edward y Lauren salieran a la superficie. Sus kayaks flotaban solos en medio del río. Cada segundo parecía una eternidad. Hasta que finalmente Edward salió con una aparentemente inconciente Lauren en sus brazos.

Edward nadó tan rápido como pudo hacia la orilla mientras yo usaba los radios para llamar a Becky y a John. Necesitábamos ayuda.

EPOV

Puse a Lauren en el suelo empezando a hacerle CPR (**t/N creo que en esp. Se dice igual, es que le aprieta los pulmones o algo así para que saqué el agua, no es respiración de boca a boca.)** era mi culpa; no me había fijado cuando se había quitado el chaleco. La había escuchado quejarse de él, pero había estado hipnotizado por la belleza de Bella **(Aww). **si algo le sucedía iba a ser mi culpa.

Todos estaban en shock mientras yo chequeaba por su pulso, aliviado lo encontré. De todas formas, era su falta de respiración la que me tenía preocupado. "¡Llama por ayuda!" le dije a Bella quien ya estaba con los radios llamado por ayuda.

Respiré profundamente antes de empezar a darle respiración de boca a boca **(X_X). **estaba en pánico, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, pero me quede concentrado. Su vida dependía de mi habilidad para salvarla.

"La ayuda esta en camino." dijo Bella antes de que los labios de Lauren se empezaran a mover. Me congelé en shock cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su lengua se metió a mi boca y sus dedos fueron a mi cabello.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" pregunté asqueado cuando salte para alejarme. ¿Cómo se atrevía a fingir que se ahogaba para poder besarme?

"Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que tenía que hacer era ahogarme para obtener un beso tuyo, lo habría hecho desde el principio." dijo con una sonrisa 'provocativa'

Me volteé a ver a Bella quien se veía lista para echársele encima. Lauren había ido demasiado lejos. Se había pasado de la raya.

BPOV

Sentí mi furia empezar a hervir en el momento en el que vi a Lauren responder. Ella estaba fingiendo, y ahora estaba besando a Edward. Edward era mío y solo tenía permitido besarme a mi de esa forma. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a poner sus asquerosas garras en mi hombre? Una cosa era segura; Lauren iba a ser enviada a casa esa noche.

* * *

_No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta!!! Quien no sabe nadar? Además, ya habían ido a la playa! Fue demasiado obvia! Arghh_

_bueno, repito la disculpa, la alerta ya la borré, y por si alquien quiere saber... a nuestra querida historia le quedan SOLO 7 CAPITULOS, asi es damas y caballeros, se va a acabar pronto, y mas por que adivinen! voy a intentar subir 5 caps. que lastima que este tambien era corto, se que uds los quieren mas largos._

_y aurita me voy poq tengo sueñitop, zZzZzZzZ_

_**bloody-kiryuRose: **me encantaria que me ayudaras, mi mail esta en mi perfil! a ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo! _

reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 905!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron 115!!!! fiestaaaaaa! creen que se pueda llegar a los 915??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! 

**el siguiente capi: 'Consecuencias' muajaja, "$"%&%&#$" Lauren ¬¬ xD**

**_el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)_**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **silstarcullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz **61 **konaahcullen** 62** ginny lily potter weasley **63 **andremic** 65 **lokitaka95** 66** alice isabella zoey cullen **67** basskm

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross **


	27. Consecuencias

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 26 Consecuencias (_se lo dedico a Allie Hale, que empezó la historia hace como dos días y me ha dejado review en cada cap, gracias!! xD)_**

EPOV

Subí mis manos a mi cabeza para comenzar a secar mi cabello con una de las toallas que trajeron John y Becky. No sabía que pensar mientras Becky y John discutían acerca de que iban a hacer. A Bella la habían enviado con el resto de los campistas y Lauren estaba del otro lado de la habitación envuelta en su toalla. Se veía muy enojada, pues su plan se le había regresado. **(t. como el karma muajaja.)**

"No tenías por que reportarme." dijo mirándome.

"Cruzaste una línea que nunca debiste haber cruzado, Lauren. He sido muy generoso. Pero esta vez te pasaste." respondí intentando recuperar la calma y cordura. Dentro de mi quería gritarle.

"No puedo evitar estar enamorada de ti." dijo con sus ojos empezando a humedecerse. "Pero nunca me diste una segunda mirada."

"Lauren, tienes catorce años." empecé.

"Quince." corrigió, como si fuera diferente.

"Muy bien, quince." dije suspirando. "Soy demasiado mayor para ti, y tengo novia."

"Tres años no es mucho." interrumpió molesta. Al parecer no se daba cuenta de que John y Becky discutían sobre un castigo para ella. "Además, no tenías novia cuando llegamos."

"No voy a tener esta discusión. Nunca pasará." dije terminando la conversación, ella rodó sus ojos.

Justo cuando Lauren iba a seguir la puerta de John y Becky se abrió. "Lauren, Edward pueden entrar, por favor." dijo Becky seria.

Ambos entramos y nos sentamos en las sillas frente al escritorio. Sabía que yo no había hecho nada malo, pero me sentía como si me hubieran enviado a la oficina del director. John y Becky miraban a Lauren con severidad quien aparentaba estar calmada, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Lauren, ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor?" preguntó John después de unos minutos de silencio.

"No hice nada malo." dijo como si fuera un hecho. "En serio pienso que Edward siente algo por mi." dijo sonriéndome.

"Edward, no." me paró Becky antes de que pudiera decir nada. como podía insinuar que yo era responsable de sus acciones. Esa niña estaba loca. "Deja que Lauren se explique."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que siente algo por ti?2inquirió John, yo fruncí el seño. Esto era una tontería.

"La manera en que me mira. Solo está con Bella para darme celos." agregó. Becky y John me miraron, no sabían que yo y Bella estabamos juntos.

"Lauren, estoy segura de que malinterpretaste las cosas. Eres una menor, y Edward es un adulto. Si lo que dices es verdad Edward podría estar en muchos problemas legales." se quejó Becky.

"No es justo, somos el uno para el otro." declaró Lauren enojada.

"Tus acciones hoy, Lauren, estuvieron fuera de lugar por dos razones." interrumpió John ignorando su arranque. "Primero, fingiste estarte ahogando poniendo en riesgo tu vida y la de Edward. Y segundo, cruzaste una seria línea al besar a Edward."

"No tenemos opción, llamaremos a tus padres." explicó Becky. "Están en camino mientras hablamos."

"¡No mis padres!" chilló con horror.

"Tienes que aprender que tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Espero que te disculpes con Edward, y sal para esperar a tus padres." dijo John cuando lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Lauren. Al parecer ella creía que si íbamos a terminar juntos. En su mundo pensó que yo la amaba.

"Lo siento." murmuró saliendo para esperar a sus padres.

Becky suspiro en el momento en el que la puerta se cerró detrás de Lauren. Me quede sentado viendo alrededor, la culpa me carcomía. Sabía que no era mi culpa, pero sentía que no había podido evitar el punto al que habíamos llegado. Nunca pensé que iría tan lejos. No creí que fuera capaz de tanto.

"Edward." empezó Becky.

"Lo siento, debí saber que estaba fingiendo." dije esperando que no me despidieran.

"Edward, no hiciste nada malo. Interrumpió John. "Seguiste el protocolo perfectamente, y estamos orgullosos de lo bien que trabajaste bajo tanta presión. Tu en verdad creías que se estaba ahogando, y si hubiera sido cierto, habrías salvado su vida."

"Sin embargo, estoy casi segura de que esta no fue la primera vez que ella se te insinuó." comentó Becky, yo asentí.

"Coqueteaba conmigo, pero nunca le presté mucha atención." admití.

"Debiste informarnos inmediatamente." me regañó Becky. Sabía que debí decir algo antes de que se me saliera de las manos. Pero no quería meterla en problemas. Creí que era un simple capricho adolescente que iba a superar.

"Ahora lo sé." dije con un suspiro. "Y aceptó la completa responsabilidad de mis actos, y entiendo si quieren despedirme."

"Edward, no vamos a despedirte." dijo John. Ambos parecían divertidos con mi comentario.

"Eres de los mejores consejeros que hemos tenido aquí desde hace un tiempo."

"Solo esperamos que vengas si hay algún problema, para eso estamos." siguió Becky. "También te pedimos que mantengas tu relación con Bella en privado."

"No estamos ciegos, y asumimos que ustedes estaban juntos. Pero por favor eviten las demostraciones publicas." advirtió.

"Así lo haremos." dije haciéndolos sonreír.

"Los Mallory's llegaron." anunció. "Podrías esperar afuera en lo que hablamos con ellos. Puede que quieran hablar contigo cuando terminemos." asentí levantándome para salir. Tan pronto como abrí la puerta los padres de Lauren estaban discutiendo con ella, quien me miro.

Tan pronto como la puerta se volvió a cerrar, sentí una ola de alivio, antes de otra de culpa. Sentía que le había sido infiel a Bella. No había podido hablar con ella durante el caos, y no sabía como se sentía. Quería abrazarla y sentir sus labios contra los míos. Quería que sus labios borraran el beso de Lauren. En una forma extraña me sentía violado. **(t. no puedo evitarlo, Aww! Pobre, snif.)**

La culpa pasó al beso. Bella era la única persona que había besado, y que quería haber besado. Pero Lauren lo había arruinado, siempre estaría contaminado por ella. ¿Bella aun me querría? Sabía que Lauren me había besado a mi, y obviamente no le regresé el beso. Pero aun así había cambiado algo. ¿cambiaría nuestra relación?

Puse mis preocupaciones a un lado en cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. En realidad la mama de Lauren estaba roja como un tomate, y parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Su padre estaba recargado en la pared frunciendo el seño.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?" pregunto la mama de Lauren.

"¿Qué quiere decir, Sra. Mallory?" pregunté en shock por la acusación.

"Mi hija nunca se lanzaría así nada mas hacia un hombre. Yo le impuse valores y educación. ¿Como te atreviste a ir por ella y luego romperle el corazón?" dijo con una voz envenenada.

"Yo no hice eso." me defendí.

"Deberías estar avergonzado." hizo una mueca, cuando su marido se acercó a ella.

"Cariño, sabes cómo es Lauren, y Edward parece un joven respetable. Dijo antes de mirarme. "Lamentamos las acciones de nuestra hija. Estará castigada en cuanto regrese a casa."

"Edward, por que no Bella y tu se toman el día de mañana libre, y como tienen el sabado libre, pueden regresar el domingo." ofreció Becky.

"Nosotros tomaremos a su grupo. Queremos que todo se calme." me aseguró John, yo asentí.

"Gracias." dije antes de irme a buscar a Bella. Esperaba que no estuviera enojada.

BPOV

En cuanto entré a la cabaña, me metí a la ducha. Necesitaba una ducha fría para quitarme la rabia. Había tomado todo mi auto-control para no matarla. ¿Cómo se atrevió a besar a Edward? El era mío, y nadie tenía derecho de ponerle un dedo encima.

Sentí en agua fría golpeando mis hombros lavando la tensión. Era estúpido que estuviera tan enojada, pero no podía evitarlo. Era celosa y posesiva, dos adjetivos que nunca antes había usado para describirme a mi misma. Después de una larga ducha, me sequé antes de ponerme una de las camisas de Edward sin importarme los pantalones, sus camisas me llegaban a la mitad del muslo.

Me senté en mi cama con las piernas dobladas para recargar mi barbilla en mis rodillas. Sentía una sobrecarga de emociones en mi, y lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de Edward. Necesitaba escucharlo decir que me amaba. Necesitaba escuchar que ese beso no había significado nada. lo necesitaba.

Escuché el murmullo de las voces de mis campistas, pero no podía ir a revisarlos. No me podía mover. Me sentía mal por estar enojada, pero me molestaba que mis labios no eran los únicos que habían tocado los de Edward. Sonaba estúpido, pero me encantaba eso. Compartíamos algo que nadie más tenía, y ahora estaba arruinado.

El tiempo pasó mientras yo pensaba. Esperando a Edward. Esperaba que regresara y todo estuviera bien. Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron años, escuché la puerta abrirse y a vi Edward entrando. Se había secado en el tiempo que había estado con Becky y John, y se veía absolutamente hermoso.

"¡Edward!" dije levantándome para lanzarme a sus brazos. Sentí una ola de alivio cuando sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor, su deliciosa esencia me envolvía. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no me importaba que Lauren lo hubiera besado, el era mío y era lo único que importaba.

"¡Bella!" dijo sin respiración escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. "Déjame ducharme y lavarme los dientes, ya regreso." dijo, y yo lo deje ir con algo de reticencia.

EPOV

Cuando Bella corrió hacia mi, suspire de alivio. No estaba enojada conmigo, aún me quería. No quería nada más que besarla, borrar todo el rastro de Lauren. Pero necesitaba ducharme, y desinfectar mi boca. No iba a besarla antes de hacerlo.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me lavé los dientes enjuagándome cinco veces antes de salir del baño. Cuado salí del baño, mire bien a Bella. Tenía puesta una de mis camisas azul oscuro, y se veía increíblemente hermosa y sexi. Sus piernas estaban dobladas bajo ella **(t. supongo que como de rodillas, pero sentada, si saben como, no?) **haciendo que la camisa subiera mostrando casi todos sus muslos.

"Lo siento, amor." dije con una voz de suplica caminando hacia ella, se arrodillo haciendo que quedáramos casi a la misma altura.

"No lo sabías." dijo antes de presionar sus labios con los míos. Su lengua entro a mi boca explorando cada cm de ella. Me estaba reclamando como suyo, y no tenía ninguna queja. Me tenía desde que la conocí, y siempre me tendría.

"Te amo, Edward." dijo jadeando cuando nos separamos.

"Y yo te amo a ti. Nada podrá cambiar eso." dije pasando mis manos por su sedoso cabello.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó cuando la levanté para sentarla en mi regazo.

"Enviaron a Lauren a empacar. Llamaron a sus padres, y ellos vinieron a recogerla. Ya no nos molestara." expliqué, Bella comenzó a dibujar círculos en mi muslo. Incluso con mi pantalón de pijama podía sentir el calor de su toque.

"Eso es bueno." respondió.

"Becky y John saben de nosotros." le anuncié.

"No sabía que lo manteníamos en secreto." comentó mirándome. "¿Están enojados?"

"Quieren que seamos discretos. Lo habían notado antes de lo de Lauren." respondí dándome cuenta de que habíamos sido muy obvios en publico.

"Supongo que hemos sido bastante obvios con respecto a ello." dijo con una pequeña carcajada. "¿Dijeron algo mas?"

"Nos dieron dos días libres." respondí.

"¿Dijeron por que?" inquirió preocupada. **(T. preocupada por que fuera algo malo, ya saben, como si los fueran a despedir. No sabia como ponerlo)**

"Querían que todo se enfriara." le aseguré para su alivio.

"¿Y que vamos a hacer?" preguntó volviendo a mirarme.

"¿Te gustaría conocer a mis padres?" pregunté, ella miró hacia otro lado.

BPOV

Quería que conociera a sus padres. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a usar? ¿Les caería bien? ¿Aprobarían nuestra relación? ¿pensarían que no era lo suficientemente buena para él? Tenía un millón de preguntas en mi cabeza. Nunca me habían presentado a los padres de alguien como novia, y no tenía idea de que esperar.

"No tenemos que hacerlo" dijo debido a mi silencio.

"Si quiero Edward. Pero estoy asustada." admití, pensando que la verdad sería la mejor opción. Además, no le podía mentir a Edward.

"¿Asustada de que?" preguntó tomando mi cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Asustada de que no les guste. Asustada de hacer el ridículo. Asustada de decir algo estúpido. Asustada de no ser lo suficientemente buena." empecé hasta que los labios de Edward chocaron con los míos, callando mis razones.

"Estoy seguro de que mis padres te amaran tanto como yo. Además, se mueren por conocerte." respondió cuando nuestro beso termino.

"¿Saben sobre mi?" dije en shock. La culpa llegó, aún no le decía a mis padres sobre Edward.

"Claro que si, te he mencionado un par de veces, y Alice les dijo mucho más en su día libre." explicó, yo cubrí mi cabeza con una almohada. Era oficialmente la peor novia del mundo.

"Me estas asustando." comentó quitando la almohada.

"Lo siento, es solo que no les he dicho nada a mis padres." admití esperando que se enojara.

"Bella, amor." empezó poniendo besos por toda mi cara terminando en mis labios. "Puedes decirles cuando estés lista. No te debes sentir obligada a decirles por que yo le dije a los míos. Es solo que tengo una relación muy cercana con ellos, y mi mama lo adivino por el tono de mi voz."

"¿No estás enojado?" pregunté, el sacudió la cabeza.

"Nunca podría enojarme contigo, amor." termino antes de besarme. "¿Quieres conocerlos?"

"Si crees que me van a aprobar, si." dije sonriendo. El me dedico una brillante sonrisa de lado que hizo a mi corazón acelerarse.

* * *

_uff, no saben que laaargo se me hizo este cap... ¬¬, viva! lauren se va! jaja, y cosi, edward se sentía violado, awwwww jaja. en serio que amo las historias de Muggleinlove...._

_bueno, repito la disculpa, la alerta ya la borré, y por si alquien quiere saber... a nuestra querida historia le quedan SOLO 6 CAPITULOS, asi es damas y caballeros, se va a acabar pronto, y mas por que adivinen! voy a intentar subir 4 caps. mas seguidos! que lastima que este tambien era corto, se que uds los quieren mas largos, pero no puedo hacer nada._

_y un avisito... no estoy segura de hacer las secuelas, se me hacen DEMASIADO, (son TRESSS!) y esta es la que mas me gusta, voy a pedirle permiso a caracol para la secuela de A Rite Of Passage, les aviso cuando la suba, se llama 'The way Back' y estoy pensando en hacer una historia por mi mismA! no una traduccion. _

_y aurita me voy poq tengo sueñitop, zZzZzZzZ_

_**bloody-kiryuRose: **me encantaria que me ayudaras, mi mail esta en mi perfil! a ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo! _

reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 926!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron 21!!!! fiestaaaaaa! creen que se pueda llegar a los 936??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! 

**el siguiente capi: 'Conociendo a los padres' wi! jaja, vivan Esme y Carlisle.**

**_el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)_**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **silstarcullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz **61 **konaahcullen** 62** ginny lily potter weasley **63 **andremic** 65 **lokitaka95** 66** alice isabella zoey cullen **67** basskm **68** Allie Hale

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross **


	28. BUENA nota de traductora

**Pequeña Nota De Autora!**

_HE DECIDIDO HACER LAS SECUELAS! PERO ANTES OTRO AVISO!_

Mis queridas seguidoras! decidi si hacer las secuelas, por que... puff, la verdad es que no habia leido campamento completa, la estoy leyendo con uds, hasta hoy la lei completa, y me di cuenta, de que la segunda parte que se llamara 'aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo' la verdad debería de seguir a la historia, osea que deberían de estar en la misma, pero la autora por alguna razón, las separo, y lamento avisarles, que **no hay un lemmon completo en esta historia, sino hasta la secuela. **pero la secuela es segundos después de que acaba campamento. osea, no pasa nada nuevo, ok?

lamento haber dado falsas esperanzas, yo también esperaba un lemmon, pero tendremos que esperar a la secuela, **que si voy a traducir. **LE PEDIRE PERMISO A LA AUTORA PARA HACER LAS SIGUIENTES TRES PARTES. y mi historia... tendra que esperar, no voy a poder con tres al mismo tiempo.

asi que son buenas noticias! cuando suba el siguiente cap, esta alerta va a quedar hasta el final de la historia! estense atentas! se llama APRENDIENDO A VIVIR DE NUEVO.


	29. Conociendo a los padres

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 27 conociendo a los padres**

BPOV

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco. Toda mi ropa estaba tirada por la habitación mientras yo intentaba decidir que iba a usar. Edward había ido por nuestro desayuno, y yo estaba parada en medio de la habitación con una toalla envuelta a mi alrededor. Edward quería pasar ambas noches en su casa, por que quería llevarme a Seattle.

Pero lo que me preocupaba era mi falta de ropa aceptable para conocer a sus padres. Tenía jeans, shorts, y blusas, pero ninguna se me hacia apropiada. No necesitaba un vestido elegante, pero quería gustarles. Necesitaba que me quisieran, por que estaba completamente enamorada de su hijo.

Justo cuando me decidí por una falda azul y una camiseta blanca sin mangas con botones al frente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Me congele cuando vi los ojos de Edward, estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo. Estaba segura de que era por el hecho de que estaba usando una toalla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, tenían una deseosa mirada, y se movió lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

Mordí mi labio nerviosa sin saber que hacer. Mi parte inocente me dijo que corriera al baño y cerrara la puerta con seguro. Pero el lado sucio, que se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, quería que tirara la toalla. Así que llegué a una solución, simplemente le regresé la mirada con una sonrisa sexi. Al menos esperaba que fuera sexi.

EPOV

Mi corazón paró y se aceleró cuando entre con unas tostadas y jugo. Mi Bella estaba parada en medio de la habitación con una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Enfatizando 'pequeña'. apenas cubría completamente su pecho y apenas llegaba a la mitad de su muslo. Se veía demasiado atractiva y tenía que poner las cosas que traía en la mesita de la habitación para evitar dar dos pasos y alcanzarla. Si me acercaba un centímetro más a ella, no podría evitar hacerla mía. Ese pensamiento envió un escalofrió hasta mi parte feliz.

"Debería ir a cambiarme." dijo suavemente mientras yo intentaba no acercarme más.

Quería responder. Quería decirle que no había necesidad, pero sabía que este no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Respire profundamente y asentí antes de que se volteara para entrar al baño. Aguanté la respiración mientras sus muslos se movían juntos, mis ojos viajaron por su perfecta parte trasera. Me iba a matar.

BPOV

Estaba agradecida de que mis mejillas no se encendieran hasta que estuviera segura en el baño. La intensidad de su mirada fija casi me había derretido a un charco en el suelo. Mi cuerpo entero gritaba por él, pero me alegre de que no se había acercado. No confiaba en mi misma para no llegar más lejos. Si me hubiera tocado habría sido suya en lo que dura un latido.

Moje mi cara con agua fría antes de vestirme. Necesitaba mantener la compostura. Con una ultima respiración y mirada en el espejo salí para desayunar.

"Que sorpresa me diste." dijo sonriendo.

"¿Fue una buena sorpresa?" pregunté sentándome a su lado, el se inclinó hasta que sus labios estaban al lado de mi oído.

"Una muy buena sorpresa." susurró de una manera que mando escalofríos por mi espalda.

"Entonces, tal vez debería sorprenderte mas a menudo." bromeé, no iba a dejar que el ganara.

"Eso espero." respondió pasándome una tostada con queso crema y mermelada de fresa. Sabía exactamente cómo me gustaba.

Comimos en un silencio cómodo, Edward estaba usando excusas para tocar la piel visible de mis piernas y brazos. "Para, Edward." rogué cuando sus manos subieron mas arriba de lo debido.

"Lo siento." dijo quitando su mano inmediatamente.

"No lo sientas."" respondí. "Me encantaría continuar, pero tenemos que irnos para ir con tus padres. No quiero llegar tarde."

"No saben que vamos a ir, quiero sorprenderlos." respondió haciendo que toda la sangre abandonara mi cara (lo contrario a lo acostumbrado) ¿quería que les diera un paro cardiaco a sus padres? ¿Cómo no les había dicho que íbamos para allá?

"Edward, debiste haberles advertido." dije tratando de respirar profundamente.

"Advertirles." dijo riéndose. "No les vamos a decir que nos vamos a casar o que estás embarazada."

"Pero." empecé, pero me corto cuando sus labios me hicieron perder la coherencia.

"Sin peros." dijo tirando los platos antes de tomar mi maleta azul, "Vámonos."

EPOV

Miré a Bella cuando salimos a la carretera. Seguía retorciendo sus manos en su regazo, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a la ventana. Era fácil saber que estaba dejando que los nervios la dominaran. Aunque se estaba preocupando por nada, entendía que debía ser difícil.

"Bella, relájate." le pedí tomando una de sus manos y llevándomela a los labios. Me sonrió débilmente dejando su mano en mi regazo el resto del camino.

La sentí tensarse cuando llegamos a la entrada y nos estacionamos detrás del mercedes de mi papá. "Te van a amar." le aseguré dándole un corto beso.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" preguntó en un susurro.

"Porque yo te amo." dijo con seguridad. Le di unos minutos para respirar antes de que asintiera. Estaba feliz de que hiciera esto por mi. No tenía ninguna duda de que mis padres la adorarían, era perfecta. Era hermosa, increíblemente Bella.

Salí del coche antes de abrirle la puerta para ayudarla a salir. "Estarás bien." dijo una vez más dándole otro beso en los labios.

BPOV

Quería creerle a Edward. quería creer que sus padres me iban a amar, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura con mi maleta en la otra. Di pequeños pasos acercándome a la puerta. Mi corazón se aceleraba más con cada paso. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos y en mi nerviosismo que apenas registre la belleza de la casa. Aunque ya había ido una vez, su belleza aún me asombraba.

Escuché el clic de la manilla y seguí a Edward adentro, encontrando toda el área sin un alma. "Mamá, Papá" llamó Edward dejando mi maleta a un lado sin soltar mi mano.

"Edward." dijo una hermosa mujer con cabello color caramelo y ojos verdes, iguales a los de Edward, entro desde el patio. Tenía puesta ropa de jardinería y se estaba quitando los guantes. "¡Que sorpresa!" exclamo con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Edward.

"¡Mamá!" dijo Edward, vi un brillo en sus ojos. Obviamente quería mucho a su madre, y eso lo hacía aún más perfecto.

"¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?" preguntó sonriéndome amablemente. Su amabilidad me alivio y me relajo.

"Mamá, quiero que conozcas a mi novia, Bella. Bella, esta es mi madre, Esme." nos presentó Edward, yo iba a tomar su mano, pero me dio un abrazo.

"Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Cullen." dije educadamente tratando de dar una buena primera impresión.

"Esme, Sra. Cullen es demasiado formal." dijo riendo. "Y debo decir que eres mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginé. Edward y Alice tenían razón."

Me sonrojé por el cumplido sin saber que decir. ¿Cómo respondía a eso? "Mamá, estas avergonzando a Bella." dijo Edward pasando un brazo por mi cintura haciéndome entrar más a la casa. "¿Papá esta en casa?"

"Si, esta en su oficina, voy por él." ofreció Esme subiendo las escaleras para ir por su esposo. El Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Te ama." me susurró Edward cuando ella desapareció.

"Me conoce hace dos minutos."

"Fue lo que me tomó a mi." dijo con una sonrisa besando mi mejilla cuando llegaron Esme y Carlisle.

"Edward, que agradable sorpresa." su padre dijo abrazándolo. "Y tu debes ser la famosa Bella." dijo con una hermosa sonrisa antes de abrazarme también. Carlisle y Esme me hacían sentir muy cómoda.

"Es un honor conocerlo, Dr. Cullen." dije tímidamente dándome cuenta de dónde había sacado Edward su buen aspecto. Se veía más como el hermano de Edward que cómo su padre, y Esme también parecía su hermana. Definitivamente tenían buenos genes.

"Por favor, llámame Carlisle." dijo haciendo un gesto para que nos sentáramos. Le sonreí a Edward quien puso su brazo a mi alrededor cuando nos sentamos.

"Hemos escuchado tantas cosas buenas de ti. Realmente tienes a Edward en tus manos, y Alice no hacia nada mas que hablar de ti la semana pasada." dijo Esme haciéndome sonrojar. Alice y Edward seguramente me habían hecho tantos cumplidos que nunca podría llenar sus expectativas. Solo era Bella, la normal y tímida Bella.

"Estoy segura de que exageraron." comente riéndome.

"No hicimos tal cosa." me interrumpió Edward. "Bella, eres demasiado modesta."

"¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿No los necesitan en el campamento?." preguntó Carlisle curiosamente.

Edward les explicó la situación a sus padres que no hicieron nada más que reír. "Tienes que perdonarnos, Bella. Es sólo que Edward siempre se asombra cuando las chicas lo consideran atractivo." agregó Esme aún riendo. Edward no se daba cuanta de lo guapo que era.

"¿Se van a quedar la noche, verdad?" inquirió Carlisle, Edward asintió.

"Vamos a estar hoy y mañana." respondió Edward.

"Que bueno." chilló Esme aplaudiendo; realmente me recordaba a Alice. "Esto nos dará tiempo para conocerte."

"Edward, por que no llevas a Bella arriba." sugirió Carlisle cuando Edward me ayudó a levantarme.

"El cuarto de invitados está lista, pero también se puede quedar en tu cuarto si prefieren." agregó Esme haciendo que el rubor volviera a mis mejillas.

Edward solo se río llevándome arriba. "No me puedo quedar aquí, Edward." dije tan pronto como cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Por qué no? La vez pasada te quedaste aquí." dijo mordazmente.

"Si, pero tus padres no estaban." ¿Qué pensarían de mi?

"Amor, mis padres confían en nosotros. Además, ellos saben que nunca les faltaría el respeto así. No piensan nada malo de que pases la noche en mi cuarto." dijo besando mi sien.

Me senté en su colchón sabiendo que solo descansaría bien estando en sus brazos. Sería tonto no aceptar su oferta. Y aún recordaba lo cómoda que era su cama.

La cena se volvió bastante interesante. Mi madre había decidido hacer fajitas y Bella se había ofrecido a ayudarla y a hacer su salsa para las papas. Podía decir desde lejos que mis padres adoraban a Bella. Ella se veía mucho más cómoda a su alrededor, y se sentía como si siempre hubiera sido parte de la familia.

"Tienes que ver las fotos de bebé de Edward." dijo Esme riendo antes de ir por uno de los millones de álbumes que había hecho de mi infancia. Ya habíamos acabado la cena y habíamos ido a la sala para charlar. **(T. suena raro, pero no encontre nada mejor. Hablar, sonaría más raro…)**

"Me encantaría." animó Bella, se veía emocionada.

"En serio no tienes por que avergonzarme." rogué.

"Calla, Edward." ordenó Bella cuando mi madre le dio un álbum de pasta negra con mi nombre completo grabado al frente.

"Es hermoso." comentó Bella estudiándolo antes de abrirlo. Sonrió instantáneamente cuando vio la primera foto, tomada minutos después de mi nacimiento junto a mi padre.

"Eras tan adorable." dijo estudiando las fotos, y yo sentí que me moría cuando vio una de las fotos que creí que ya no existían. Era una foto mía de cuando tenía cinco años con un collar largo de perlas, tacones altos y maquillaje.

"¡Oh Dios!" comentó riéndose.

"Voy a matar a Alice." comenté cuando mis padres siguieron a Bella con las risas.

"Alice siempre quería hacerle make-overs al pobre de Edward." explicó mi madre cubriendo cu boca para no reír.

"Hasta que in día Edward se negó, y ella no le habló por una semana." agregó mi papa divertido.

"Creo que es lindo." dijo Bella besando mi mejilla. "Tenías cinco, Edward."

"Aún así." me quejé, aliviado de que ya casi se acababa el álbum.

BPOV

Edward era el bebé más hermoso que había visto. Su cabello bronce y sus brillantes ojos verdes llamaban la atención. Ver las fotos me había hecho darme cuenta de cuánto quería hacer una familia con Edward. Quería unos bebés con el cabello bronce y los ojos verdes.

Edward había caído dormido casi al instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me acomodé sobre su pecho antes de comenzar a cerrar mis ojos sabiendo que iba a soñar con él.

_Estaba parada en medio de la habitación de Edward con una pequeña toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo. No estaba buscando ropa, estaba esperando a que mi Dios Griego llegara. La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, entró Edward con una toalla, amarrada bastante abajo en su cadera. Habían gotas de agua en todo su cuerpo._

"_¿Sorprendida?" preguntó con un guiño antes de acercarse a mi._

"_Agradablemente." respondí acercándome a él también._

"_Me alegro." dijo dando el último paso para quedar con su cuerpo casi tocando el mío. "Sabes cuánto quería tocarte esta mañana."_

"_¿Sabes cuanto te deseaba?" pregunte en un susurro antes de que sus labios chocaran con los míos y sus manos recorrieran mis brazos. _

"_No planeo parar." dijo seductivamente en mi oído._

"_¿Quién dijo algo sobre parar?" inquirí volviendo a chocar mis labios con los suyos._

_Ese beso era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado. Tenía amor, pero había tanto fuego y deseo que sentía que me iba a quemar. No había vuelta atrás. Mis manos bajaron hasta el borde de su toalla, trazándolo con un dedo. Sus labios dejaron los míos para ir hasta mi cuello, hacia la parte que me derretía._

"_Todo mi ser te necesita." susurró presionando su excitación contra mi._

"_Por favor." jadeé tirando su toalla al piso._

"_Cómo desees." jadeó de regreso tirando mi toalla. _

"_Eres hermosa." susurró llevándome a la cama con sus manos paseando por todo mi cuerpo. _

"_Por favor, Edward." dije antes de que me volviera a besar, se posicionó en mi entrada…_

"¡Bella!" escuché a Edward llamarme.

"¡Necesito todo de ti!" respondí arqueándome hacia el suponiendo que me entendería. Lo necesitaba dentro de mi.

"¡Bella!" escuché de nuevo, abrí mis ojos, dándome cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Edward estaba a mi lado, mirándome con amor y deseo, pero todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

_deprimente, lo se... pero que le vamos a hacer? jeje. _

_bueno, como ya saben! SI HARE LAS SECUELAS! ok? y ya le pedi a muggleinlove los permisos y YA ME DIO LUZ VERDE!!! asii q en cuanto acabe, seguidito va la siguiente, se llama **'Aprendiendo a Vivir'** y para conpensarlas de que no hay ningun lemmon (al menos no lemmon, lemmon) también le pedi que me dejera traducir uno de sus lemmons, muy bueno, luego lo subo y les aviso xD. y ps, voy a hacer un minific hecho por MOI! y tambien de eso les aviso, pero de A Rite aun no me dicen nada... ¬¬_

_luego, un AVISO! acabo de descubrir como se responden los rr! XD jaja, a muchas les he contestado y seguro ni se enteraron! Oh, que Horror! tengo algunos guardados... *suspiro* esos los voy a volver a responder como se debe.... que horror ¬¬ _

reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean 979!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron 44!!!! fiestaaaaaa! creen que se pueda llegar a los 980??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! 

**el siguiente capi: 'Tentacion' wi! jaja**

**_el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)_**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **silstarcullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz **61 **konaahcullen** 62** ginny lily potter weasley **63 **andremic** 65 **lokitaka95** 66** alice isabella zoey cullen **67** basskm **68** Allie Hale **69 **EliiCullenBlack

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross **


	30. Tentación

**DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 28 Tentación (cap dedicado a: Joslin Weasly, por imprimir los caps xD jeje. grax!)**

EPOV

Estaba profundamente dormido hasta que escuché a Bella murmurando incoherencias. Ya me había acostumbrado a que hablara en sueños, pero se seguía retorciendo en mis brazos. Cuando abrí los ojos noté que la cara de Bella estaba encendida y que sus murmuraciones se estaban volviendo gemidos.

Se empezó a retorcer más y no pude evitar mirarla. Siempre se había visto tan tranquila cuando dormía, casi como un ángel. Con su oscuro cabello enmarcando su pálida piel, y sus labios siempre haciendo un puchero. Muchas veces me quedaba despierto observándola. Siempre era perfecta.

De repente sus suaves gemidos empezaron a subir de tono. Cuando empezó a gemir mi nombre me sentí morir. Giré para despertarla. Quería saber con que estaba soñando, aunque no era difícil intentar adivinar. El solo pensamiento de lo que estabamos haciendo en su sueño me estaba volviendo loco. Mi cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar, y no quería hacer nada mas que besarla y hacerle el amor pasionalmente.

"¡Bella!" la llame tratando de despertarla. No quería seguir arriesgando mi auto-control. Estaba muy tentado a tomarla.

"¡Necesito todo de ti!" dijo arqueando la espalda presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Es solo un sueño, ella no me quiere de esa forma. Es muy pronto. Seguí repitiendo en mi cabeza.

"¡Bella!" dije de nuevo cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. Aunque parecía en shock no pude evitar besarla. Mi auto-control ya había salido por la ventana.

"¿Sabes lo que me estas haciendo?" pregunte antes de rodear su cintura para presionarla contra mi. Quería que supiera lo excitado que me ponía. Quería que sintiera el obvio efecto que tenía en mi.

"¡Edward!" jadeó moviéndose de una forma increíble contra mi. Era muy talentosa para alguien sin experiencia.

"Estas haciendo esto muy difícil." logré decir antes de atacar su cuello. Sabía delicioso, y sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

"Lo siento." jadeó de nuevo intentando controlar su respiración. "Pero por favor, no pares." cumplí sus deseos regresando mis labios a su cuello, antes de subir a sus labios. La necesitaba tanto como ella me necesitaba a mi.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para saber que pasaba, ambas camisas ya estaban en el suelo, dejando a Bella en un short y un bra deportivo. Bese la piel expuesta amando el hecho de que sentí su pulso acelerado. Sus piernas abrazaron mi cintura mientras sus dedos empezaron a trazar la orilla de mis pantalones de pijama. Una de mis manos desapareció en su sedoso cabello.

Quería hacerle el amor a Bella. Quería que sintiera cuanto la amaba. Quería que fuéramos uno. Estaba cansado de esperar, cansado de resistir. Mis pensamientos terminaron cuando mi mano se metió a su bra acariciando la base de sus pechos.

"¡Por favor, Edward!" rogó apretándome más contra ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitar su bra, escuché la puerta del cuarto de mis padres ser abierta haciendo que inmediatamente saltara de la cama, corriendo hasta el otro lado de la habitación. No me había dado cuenta de que era temprano en la mañana. Mi padre se estaba yendo al trabajo, y probablemente mi mama ya estaba despierta.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, llegó la culpa. ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos? Si no hubiera escuchado la puerta, no habría parado. ¿Qué me había pasado? Quería estar con Bella, pero no así. Nunca me habría perdonado si hubiera continuado. No me arrepentiría, pero no habría sido de la forma en que quería que fuera. Estaba disgustado conmigo.

BPOV

Había olvidado que estabamos en su casa, en su cuarto, con sus padres en la otra habitación. El sueño había parecido tan real, y no pude parar cuando vi la mirada de Edward. Parecía completamente encendido, se sentía completamente encendido. No sabía cuanto más podría resistir la tentación, pero sabía que debía resistir. Necesitábamos tomar nuestro tiempo, tomarlo con calma.

"Lo siento." dije suavemente, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable cuando Edward me volteó a ver. Parecía disgustado. ¿Qué había hecho? Había dejado que mi estúpida fantasía me controlara.

"Bella, yo soy el que debe pedir perdón. Pero no lo haré." admitió sentándose en la orilla de la cama mirándome a los ojos.

"No entiendo." dije doblando mis piernas para recargar mi barbilla en ellas.

"Estoy disgustado conmigo por haber dejado las cosas ir tan lejos, pero no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de nada." explicó acariciando mi mejilla con su mano.

"Yo tampoco, y no hiciste nada que no quisiera." agregué mordiendo mi labio.

"Cuando te escuché gemir mi nombre, perdí el control. Se que no debí de haberlo perdido, pero todo mi ser desea cada centímetro de ti." continuó, yo sonreí jalándolo para que me abrazara.

"Me pasa lo mismo, Edward. Es de lo único que sueño." dije dándole un casto beso en los labios.

"¿Puedes decirme de que era ese sueño?" preguntó haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja. Que Edward se sonrojara era raro, y lo encontré sumamente sexi.

"¿Prometes comportarte?" inquirí sintiéndome bastante valiente. Mi autoestima subía mucho cuando me daba cuenta de las reacciones que causaba en el.

"Lo prometo." respondió.

Durante la explicación del sueño, el me daba besos en mi oído y cuello, con sus manos en mis piernas. No me había importado volver a ponerme la playera o no. Y sus besos estaban llegando peligrosamente cerca de la orilla de mi bra.

"Edward, compórtate." ordené haciéndolo reír.

"Juró que no será nada más que esto. Eres demasiado adictiva." respondió apenas separando sus labios de mi piel.

"No tan adictiva como tu." agregué pasando mis dedos por los músculos de sus brazos.

"Como una droga." susurró en mi cuello. "Eres mi droga."

"Y tu, Edward, eres exactamente mi tipo de heroína." dije suspirando.

* * *

_lo se, lo se, muy corto, bueno, este es el 4to cap que prometi! y a la historia, snif, solo le quedan 4 caps mas! buaaa!! jeje xD_

reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean **1023**!!! AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron 44!!!! fiestaaaaaa! LLEGAMOS A LOS MILLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! CUETRO DIGITOS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE! aunque oigan, en la historia original son mas de 2000, no se si lleguemospara el final de la historia... uds si?creen que hoy se pueda llegar a los **1043**??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!!

**el siguiente capi: 'Esme' wi! jaja**

**_el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, es que se me borraron algunos, perdon! gracias por unirse!!)_**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **silstarcullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz **61 **konaahcullen** 62** ginny lily potter weasley **63 **andremic** 65 **lokitaka95** 66** alice isabella zoey cullen **67** basskm **68** Allie Hale **69 **EliiCullenBlack **70 **Crystal Butterfly 92 **71 **Laura-cullen-swan **72** HaPpY oUrAN **73** Stefy Cullen **74** Nikitha

WOW! CASI 75! plis, si dejan toodas un rr, (las lectoras fantasma tambien pueden dejar rrs!!) en los cinco caps (incluido este) que quedan, si podemos llegar minimo a 1500!! plis!!! si? o a 1400! si? plis !!?? snif!

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross **


	31. Esme

DISCLAIMER: **estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (gracias por crearlos!! =D ) y la historia es de muggleinlove (gracias por dejarme traducirla!!)**

**Campamento salvaje **

**Capitulo 29 Esme (dedicado a .07 y vampiricullen)**

EPOV

Me desperté mas o menos una hora después sintiéndome observado. Abrí mis ojos despacio, para encontrar a mi mama asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Me sonrio y articulo con la boca "Buenos días." antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. No sabia que pensar sobre su presencia.

Me moví un poco asegurándome de no despertar a Bella antes de tomar mi camisa para bajar las escaleras para ver a mi madre. ¿Por qué nos estaba inspeccionando? ¿No confiaba en nosotros? Me asegure de que Bella estaba tapada escuchando sus suaves murmullos antes de que abrazara la almohada. Era incluso mas perfecta cuando dormía.

Bese su frente suavemente antes de salir y bajar las escaleras, encontré a mi madre tarareando suavemente mientras leía el periódico esperando a que su café estuviera listo. Me encantaba escuchar a mi madre tararear y cantar, y recordaba cuando me cantaba para dormir cuando era niño. Tenía la voz de un ángel.

"Buenos días." dije sin saber como sacar el tema sin herir sus sentimientos. Me incline para besarle la mejilla, hacia mucho que había pasado a mi madre en altura.

"Lamento haberte despertado." dijo sirviéndome una taza de café. "Es tonto, pero siento como que te estoy perdiendo."

"¿Cómo?" pregunté sin creer lo que escuchaba. mi corazón siempre había tenido un lugar especial para ella. La primera mujer que amé.

"Cuando te fuiste al campamento hace un mes y medio, eras diferente. Eras callado, pensativo, y cerrado. Y ahora que te veo con Bella, eres diferente. Has madurado mucho."

"¿Eso es malo?" inquirí sin notar el cambio.

"No, Edward. Para nada. te ves extremadamente feliz y enamorado, y Bella es una chica maravillosa. Se que ella te ama tanto como tu a ella." respondió acariciando mi mejilla. "Solo no lo esperaba, y creo que no estaba muy preparada para ello. No creo que ninguna madre lo esté."

"Mamá, sabes que te amo. Nada cambiara eso." le asegure sonriendo.

"No te preocupes por mi, Edward. Tu madre solo se esta haciendo vieja, y solo necesitaba asegurarme de que ambos se comportaban para mi propia seguridad." agregó, yo baje la mirada a la mesa.

"Mamá, sabes que no lo haría." Respondí. "Me criaste mejor que eso. Bella y yo no lo hemos hecho."

Mi madre empezó a reír. "Edward, sé que es tener tu edad y estar enamorada. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos a tu edad, y ya habíamos intimado al mes de nuestra relación. Sabíamos que estaba bien, y que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre. No creí que ustedes estuvieran esperando."

"Mamá." murmure sonrojándome.

"No es nada de lo que estar avergonzado. Al contrario, creo que se refleja bien en mi. Si te críe bien, y estoy feliz de que seas todo un caballero." explico mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí antes de tomar un sorbo de café, mi madre mi miraba intensamente. "¿Qué estas pensando, mamá?" inquirí.

"Solo trato de pensar cuando dejaste de ser mi pequeño niño para convertirte en un hombre tan maravilloso." dijo suspirando.

"Sabes que siempre seré ese pequeño niño." respondí tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Odiaba ver a mi madre triste, no estaba bien. Merecía ser feliz.

"Sé que lo serías si pudieras, pero no puedes." dijo con una media sonrisa. "Ahora le perteneces a Bella. Aunque, es difícil para mi aceptarlo, no lo esperaría de otra manera. Cuando los miro, me recuerdan a Carlisle y a mi."

Sonreí por la comparación. Cuando la mayoría de los chicos temblaban por la idea de sentar cabeza y formar una familia, yo siempre lo había querido. Quería un matrimonio tan fuerte como el de mis padres. Lleno de amor, amistad y respeto. Para mi ellos siempre había sido y siempre serían la pareja modelo. Siempre había deseado tener una relación al menos la mitad de hermosa que la de ellos.

"Bella y tu comparten una conexión emocional, mental, espiritual y física. Ambos están conectados de una manera que nunca había visto. Las miradas robadas, los pequeños toques, y los susurros, ambos están tan enamorados." explico tomando mi mano.

"¿En verdad lo piensas, mamá?" cuestioné.

"Si, querido." aseguro sonriendo hacia la puerta cuando mi Bella entró. Estaba usando un par de shorts y una camisa mía.

BPOV

Cuando entré a la cocina sentí como que interrumpía una conversación íntima. Edward seguía en pijama tomando café con su madre. Los ojos de Esme tenían un rastro de nostalgia, pero aún así brillaban con felicidad. Amaba a Edward profundamente.

"¿Estoy interrumpo algo?" inquirí parando en la puerta. Sabía que debía haber esperado arriba.

"No, querida." respondió Esme con una bella sonrisa. Sabía como poner el ambiente relajado y hacerte sentir bienvenido. "Hay café, por si quieres un poco."

Sonreí sirviéndome una taza. Sentí la mano de Edward en la parte baja de mi espalda, volteé para darle un beso de buenos días. "Buenos días, amor." dijo suavemente.

"Buenos días." respondí antes de caminar hacia la mesa para acompañar a Esme.

"¿Tienen planes para hoy?" inquirió, la nostalgia había desaparecido de su mirada.

"Estaba pensando en llevar a Bella en uno de los ferries**(1)** a Victoria**(2)**." respondió Edward haciendo que mis ojos brillaran. Siempre había querido a Victoria, British Columbia. Pero mis padres nunca habían tenido el tiempo de llevarnos.

"¿Ya habías estado ahí?" preguntó Esme, yo negué con la cabeza.

"Es encantador, muy Británico, y absolutamente hermoso. Si se apresuran podrán estar ahí esta tarde. El ferry tarda dos horas en llegar." respondió, mis ojos brillaban con la idea de ir.

"¿Quieres acompañarnos, Esme?" ofrecí sin saber que haría ella todo el día. Sabía que Carlisle trabajaría hasta tarde hoy, y no quería que se sintiera excluida.

"Ustedes dos diviértanse, tengo unos recados que hacer." declaro.

"¿Estas segura, mamá? Te encanta ir a Victoria." insistió Edward. Estaba aliviada de que no le molestara la idea de que su madre nos acompañara.

"Iría, pero ustedes dos necesitan tener tiempo a solas, no quiero ser una molestia." admitió.

"Tonterías, Esme. Tu nunca serías una molestia." dije sonriéndole.

"Bella, querida, quiero que disfruten su día. La unica razón por la que cconcedí ir es por que planeo que Carlisle salga temprano del trabajo para encontrarse con nosotros. Puede tomar un ferry en la tarde y alcanzarnos para cenar." respondió.

"Los cuatro cenaremos juntos." declaró Edward.

"Pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer todo el día?" pregunte no queriendo que se sintiera sola.

"Me iré de compras. Victoria tiene buenas tiendas, y tengo un maravilloso libro que quiero leer." dijo levantandose. "Ahora, nos debemos apresurar si queremos llegar al ferry. Termino dejando la cocina para alistarse.

"Gracias." susurró Edward besando mi sien.

"¿Por?" inquirí girando para verlo.

"Por invitar a mi madre. No tenías que hacerlo." respondió.

"Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. En verdad me agrada." dije honestamente.

Me encantaba la forma en la que Edward estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**(1) **Ferry: es un bote usualmente lento que usualmente va por ríos y lagos. No se si en el mar…

**(2) **Victoria: jaja, no, no es la vampira mala jaja. Es la capital de British Columbia, en Canadá. (no en mi viaje no fui, solo a algunas partes, abajo cuento!) British Columbia esta en la isla de Vancouver (creo, medio investigue.) que esta en frontera muy cerca de Seattle, Washington. Los separa algo de carretera y un río que da con el océano pacífico. La autora puso algunos links, pero los subiré en mi perfil hasta el siguiente cap.

* * *

_ok, HOLA! jeje, ¿como han estado? ¿De que me perdi? jaja. bueno, primero, gracias por todos los mails que me llegaron! jeje, ok, llegue ayer, pero estaba SUPER agotada y preferí revisar mails a traducir, y hoy aqui ta! jeje. bueno, para las que me desearon que me fuera bien! gracias! si que me fue bien! jaja. _

_como dije arriba no fui a Vancouver, fui a Montreal, Ottawa, Quebec y Toronto, y compre como nunca! pero mejor dejo de hablar xD jaja. _

_ok, caracol, la autora de A rite... no me ha dicho nada... ¬¬ sigo esperando, le mandare otro emnsaje. _

_y a nuestra historia SOLO LE QUEDAN **TRES CAPS!** no! pero hay secuelas! wiii!_

reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean **1111**!!! (jaja, puros unos!) AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron 88!!!! fiestaaaaaa! LLEGAMOS A LOS MILLLLLLLLLL ciennn!!!!!!!! aunque en la historia original son mas de 2000, no se si lleguemos para el final de la historia... uds si?creen que hoy se pueda llegar a los **1131**??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **se que pueden!**

**el siguiente capi: 'Victoria' wi! jaja**

* * *

**_el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, gracias por unirse!!)_**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **silstarcullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz **61 **konaahcullen** 62** ginny lily potter weasley **63 **andremic** 65 **lokitaka95** 66** alice isabella zoey cullen **67** basskm **68** Allie Hale **69 **EliiCullenBlack **70 **Crystal Butterfly 92 **71 **Laura-cullen-swan **72** HaPpY oUrAN **73** Stefy Cullen **74** Nikitha **75** Franncisca Cullen **76** Dary-Cullen **77 **DanGrint** 78** Mry de cullen **79** Gaby-Dani Cullen** 80** .07

WOW! 80! plis, si dejan toodas un rr, **(las lectoras fantasma tambien pueden dejar rrs!!)** en los cuetro caps (incluido este) que quedan, si podemos llegar minimo a 1500!! plis!!! si? o a 1400! si? plis !!?? snif!

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**avisito! como solo quedan tres caps! solo tienen este y los dos siguientes para unirse al team! cuando suba el ultimo cap! no se va a poder! ok? GRACIAS!**

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross **


	32. Victoria

_Los personajes no me pertenecen… como ya sabrán son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Campamento Salvaje**

_**Capítulo 30: Victoria **_

EPOV

Definitivamente tenía a la mejor novia del mundo. No muchas mujeres invitan a sus suegras a salir en una cita. Pero mi Bella era especial. Se veía espectacular en un vestido azul con blanco que dejaba sus hombros completamente expuestos, y tenía que estar recordándome a mí mismo que mi madre estaba en el asiento trasero.

Cuando llegamos al muelle encontramos que habían unos cien coches haciendo fila. Nos enviaron a la línea más lejana mientras esperábamos a que llegara el ferri. Volteé a ver a Bella, estaba sacando la cabeza por la ventana para intentar visualizar el ferri.

"¿Alguna vez te has subido a un ferri?" inquirí. Se veía muy emocionada por subirse a uno.

"No." Dijo suavemente antes de que su cara se volviera rosa.

"Vives tan cerca de Seattle, y nunca te has subido a un ferri." Dije en shock. Todos en el estado de Washington tenían que haber tomado mínimo un ferri. Era parte de quién éramos.

"Mis padres nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo para llevarme, y mi madre se marea. En realidad sólo he visitado Seattle dos veces."

"¿Cuándo?" pregunté curiosamente. Sabía que mi madre estaba escuchando aunque pretendía estar leyendo su libro. No había volteado la página desde que la conversación empezó. No me molestaba. Parecía igual de curiosa que yo sobre Bella.

"Vinimos cuando tenía siete u ocho para una conferencia policiaca o algo así que mi papa tenía que atender. Solo estuvimos aquí una noche, y en realidad no vi mucho. Y la última vez que vinimos fue en un tour para el campus de la universidad. Llegamos y nos fuimos el mismo día." Dijo con un suspiro.

Cuando terminó su explicación los carros comenzaron a abordar el ferri. Nos estacionamos en el último piso del ferri, y cuando todos los autos se habían estacionado, nos dieron la señal para bajar del coche y subir las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta para mi madre y Bella, y tome la mano de bella mientras subíamos las escaleras. "Deberías llevar a Bella a desayunar algo. Los veré en el auto cuando lleguemos." Susurró mi madre antes de irse a sentar a una silla para leer.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le pregunté a Bella, quien miraba a su alrededor con cara de asombro.

"Solo un poco." Admitió.

"Iré a buscar algo para nosotros." Ofrecí antes de caminar hacia la barra de comida.

BPOV

Podía sonar inmaduro y algo tonto, pero siempre había soñado con subirme a un ferri. El océano y el viento cambiaban la atmosfera completamente; me acerqué a la cubierta sin alejarme mucho para que Edward pudiera encontrarme.

Podía ver todo el horizonte de Seattle, y no podía evitar sonreír. Se veía hermoso con el sol de la mañana. Me puse mi suéter antes de recargarme en el barandal para ver a los trabajadores en el muelle desamarrar el bote. Estabamos a punto de salir.

Con un fuerte chiflido de la bocina del ferri, nos empezamos a mover de Seattle hacia Victoria. "Te ves excepcionalmente hermosa hoy, amor." Me susurró Edward antes de darme un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con fresas y chocolate caliente.

"Deberíamos llevarle algo a tu mamá." Dije recordando que Esme sólo había tomado un café esa mañana.

"Ya le llevé algo de comer. Estaba muy metida en su libro, y me ordeno hacerte compañía" Bromeó.

"¿Necesitas que te lo ordenen?" bromeé tomando un sorbo de mi bebida caliente.

"Nunca, creo que necesito que me ordenen dejarte sola." Respondió terminando su croissant antes de abrazarme. Me recargué en el, amando como se sentía recargarme en su pecho; siempre me hacía sentir segura y amada.

"Esa es una orden que nunca daré." Respondí sonriéndole, el se río.

"Me alegro, porque tú eres la única que podría hacerlo." Terminó antes de que regresáramos la vista hacia la apenas visible Seattle.

"¿Has ido muchas veces a Victoria?" inquirí antes de sentarnos en una caja. Aunque estaba fresco, era un día muy bonito como para pasarlo adentro. Además, la cubierta exterior estaba casi vacía, dejándonos solos.

"Mis padres nos traían a mí y a Alice cada pocos meses. Mi madre y Alice amaban venir a comprar, y a mí me encantaba venir y pensar. Es un lugar muy pacífico si sabes a dónde ir." Explicó.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" inquirí, sabiendo que un día no era suficiente para ver todo.

"Me costó mucho trabajo decidir, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo." Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Hay algún lugar en partículas a dónde quieras ir?"

"Si estoy contigo, no me importa." Respondí. Sabía que sin importar a dónde fuéramos, el estaría siempre en mis pensamientos.

"Bueno, entonces será una sorpresa." Dijo sonriendo. Odiaba el hecho de que le encantaba sorprenderme. Siempre terminaba amando sus sorpresas, pero odiaba la espera. "Te va a gustar." Me aseguró inclinándose para besar mi mejilla.

"Nunca dije que no me fuera a gustar." Corregí con una sonrisa.

Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la cubierta, Edward me mantenía calientita. **(T no sean malpensados….) **aunque estabamos a la mitad del verano, la brisa del océano hacia que se sintiera mucho más frío de lo que en realidad era. Siempre me sorprendía lo increíblemente cómoda que me sentía en sus brazos. El silencio no necesitaba ser llenado con inútiles palabras, por que nos comunicábamos en silencio.

"Bella, te estás congelando." Dijo con una voz preocupada cuando pegó su mejilla a la mía. Había estado sentada entre sus piernas, con sus brazos alrededor de mi estómago y su espalda pegada a la pared.

"No tengo frío." Murmuré dándome cuenta de lo fría que estaba.

"Vamos adentro." Dijo ayudándome a levantarme. Se sintió muy bien entrando. Mi cuerpo comenzando a calentarse. Instantáneamente vi a Esme sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana.

"Te voy a traer algo caliente." Dijo Edward dirigiéndome a la mesa dónde estaba su madre. No iba a protestar, porque algo caliente en ese momento se escuchaba como el cielo. "¿Quieres algo, mamá?"

"No, gracias querido." Respondió antes de que Edward se fuera en busca de una bebida caliente.

Envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor tratando de mantenerme caliente antes de que Esme me volteara a ver. "Debieron meterse antes." Comentó, yo suspiré.

"Lo sé, pero en realidad no tenía frío. No me di cuenta hasta que Edward lo mencionó." Respondí haciendo que Esme sonriera con complicidad.

"Joven y enamorada." Dijo con una sonrisa feliz. "Lo recuerdo bien. Olvidas todo a tu alrededor. Es como si solo ustedes dos existieran."

Mientras escuchaba a Esme no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con su descripción del amor. Cuando estaba con Edward nada importaba más que nosotros. "¿Ese sentimiento se irá?" pregunté, antes de darme cuenta de que tal vez había cruzado una línea personal.

"Su amor solo se hará más fuerte con el tiempo." Respondió antes de que Edward regresara con una enorme taza de café.

"Edward, no me voy a poder acabar todo ese café." Me quejé. La taza parecía de un galón. **(T. 1 galón = 3.78 litros.) **Estaba segura de que al menos cinco personas podían tomar de ella.

"Yo tomaré algo, pero necesitas calentarte. No quiero que te enfermes." Ordeno poniendo la taza enfrente de mí.

Regresamos al auto no mucho después. Aunque había sido un viaje de dos horas, había pasado volando para mí."Puedes dejarme en el hotel Fairmont Empress" comentó Esme mientras bajábamos del ferri, tomando nota de la hora de salidas del ferri.

Aunque nunca había estado en Victoria, sabía de los edificios más famosos, como el Fairmont Empress. "¿Estás segura de que no nos quieres acompañar, Esme?" ofrecí sin querer que pasara el día sola.

"Ustedes dos disfruten su día, sé que no tienen mucho tiempo a solas en el campamento." Respondió. "De todas formas, Carlisle debería estar aquí a las cinco, y nuestras reservaciones para la cena son a las seis."

Llegamos al Fairmont muy rápido. No pude evitar sonreír cuando Edward salió para abrirle la puerta a su mamá. "Diviértete, querida." Dijo mirándome antes de salir. Le susurró algo a Edward antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Edward se quedó mirando cómo se iba su madre antes de volver a subir al asiento del piloto antes de tomar mi mano. "¿Estás lista?" preguntó.

"¿Lista para qué?" inquirí tratando de sacarle algo de información sobre a dónde iríamos.

"para nuestro día juntos, tontita." Bromeó antes de encender el auto.

Todo era tan hermoso, y la vista era espectacular mientras nos movíamos hacia la sorpresa. Realmente quería saber hacia dónde íbamos, pero una parte de mi estaba muy emocionada de no saber.

EPOV

Observe a Bella por el rabillo del ojo. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas en mi regazo. Finalmente nos acercamos a nuestro destino, y vi los ojos de Bella brillar de emoción. Íbamos a los Butchart Gardens. **(1)**

"Escuché que son hermosos." Exclamó casi saltando en su asiento mientras buscaba un lugar en el estacionamiento.

"Son hermosos." Respondí estacionándome. "Sé que los vas a amar."

La ayude a salir del auto antes de ir a comprar nuestras entradas. "¿No tendría que haber venido tu mamá?" preguntó después de haber comprado las entradas. Recordaba hasta lo más pequeño, incluso que a mi madre le gustaba la jardinería.

"Vino hace unas semanas con mi papá." Respondí comenzando a caminar por las hermosas veredas serpenteantes.

"Edward, es increíble." Declaró mirando todos los diferentes colores a nuestro alrededor.

"Aún no has visto nada." Agregué llevándola a mi parte favorita. La puse junto a la baranda, desde donde se tenía una grandiosa vista de mi parte favorita del jardín. El jardín hundido. **(T. en ingles the Sunken Garden.)**

Se congeló un momento mientras observaba. Parecía que habían flores de todos los colores existentes: rojo, rosa, morado, naranja, azul, y la lista seguía y seguía. Me quedé atrás abrazándola para que pudiera verlo todo antes de besar su cuello suavemente.

"Esto tiene que ser lo más increíble que he visto." Dijo haciéndome reír. Yo también lo había pensado, hasta que la conocí. Me sorprendía cada día sin excepción.

"No estoy de acuerdo." Declaré, ella se giró para mirarme.

"Pero es hermoso, Edward." Se quejó.

"Yo ya fui asombrado por algo mucho más hermoso. Y lo veo todos los días." Respondí, ella me miraba confusa. "Tú eres lo más increíble en el mundo."

"Edward." Dijo suavemente, yo la besé profundamente para que no se quejara. Nunca cambiaría la forma en que la veía, era mi ángel.

Bajamos las escaleras que llegaban al jardín tomados de la mano. Bella se había quitado el suéter exponiendo su largo cuello y hombros. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era dejar besos por toda su piel expuesta, pero solo la observe mientras estudiaba la multitud de flores.

Una esencia muy familiar me golpeó mientras pasábamos una de tantas curvas. Respiré profundamente amando el hecho de que me recordaba a Bella. "¿Por qué la repentina sonrisa?" preguntó Bella. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarla mirándome intensamente.

"¿No lo hueles?" pregunté acercándola a mí, el olor se intensificó casi al doble.

"¿Oler qué?" inquirió.

"Fresias." Respondí.

"¿Son especiales?" dijo cuando reanudamos nuestra caminata por el camino de fresias.

"Huelen como tú, o tu hueles como ellas. Es mi olor favorito en todo el mundo." Expliqué enterrando mi nariz en su sedoso cabello. **(T. lo siento, aww!) **

Ella se sonrojo. Parábamos de vez en cuando para tomarnos unas fotos o para algunos besos. "No soy muy fotogénica." Se quejó cuando la hice pararse enfrente del estanque estrella. **(T. Star Pond.)**

"Tienes razón." Respondí, ella sonrió triunfante. "La camara siempre captura tu verdadera belleza." Agregue haciendo que rodara los ojos, pero se dejo tomar la foto.

Nuestro día en los jardines llego a su final, y sabía que Bella no se quería ir. Habíamos pasado un día despreocupado y no teníamos que esconder nuestros sentimientos. Éramos libres de robarnos besos y abrazarnos cuando quisiéramos.

"Te amo, Bella." Dije suavemente caminando hacia el barandal en el que había empezado nuestro día. Estaba extremadamente feliz de que le había gustado la vista tanto como a mí.

"Yo también te amo." Dijo besándome suavemente antes de regresar al auto.

BPOV

Odiaba tener que irnos, y no me gustaba el hecho de que teníamos que regresar al campamento al día siguiente. Solo quería mantener a Edward conmigo siempre. El sol apenas empezaba a meterse cuando llegamos al lugar dónde habíamos dejado a Esme.

Edward manejó directo al hotel Fairmont Empress. El edificio ya estaba siendo iluminado y se reflejaba hermosamente en las aguas del Inner Harbor. **(2) **Edward le dio la llave al valet antes de que entráramos al magnífico edificio.

Me quede admirada estudiando la arquitectura del hotel. Todo era de finales del siglo 19, y en verdad te hacía sentir en otra época. "Edward, Bella." Escuché a Carlisle, antes de dirigirnos hacia él.

"¿Cómo estuvo su día?" preguntó Esme después de que saludamos a Carlisle.

"Fuimos a los Butchart Gardens." Respondí felizmente caminando hacia el restaurante y directo a nuestra mesa. Estaba sorprendida de que habían reconocido al Dr. Cullen inmediatamente.

Me senté en la silla que Edward había sacado para mí, y sonreí al notar que Carlisle hacía lo mismo con Esme. Los hombres Cullen eran unos caballeros con todo el significado de la palabra.

Bajé mi mirada al menú, y sentí que mi boca se abría por los precios. ¿Cómo me había traído Edward a un restaurante tan caro? definitivamente iba a tener una conversación con él sobre locales aceptables.

"No te preocupes por los precios, Bella." Carlisle declaró haciendo que me sonrojara. Obviamente no había sabido esconder mi incomodidad.

"Y no culpes a Edward." Agregó rápidamente Esme, haciendo que Edward se riera. "Mi querido esposo ama las cenas finas."

"Solo es uno de mis culpables placeres." Interrumpió Carlisle antes de ordenar.

"¿Disfrutaron los jardines?" preguntó Esme, yo comencé a explicarles todo lo que vimos.

"No podía parar de sonreír." Comentó Edward.

"Así es como me interese en la jardinería." Dijo Esme explicando que la primera vez que había ido era una niña pequeña, y quería recrear los jardines en su patio.

"El jardín de su casa es hermoso." Comenté. Esme tenía mano de jardinera.

La cena fue muy placentera, pero demasiado pronto me encontré en el volvo y de camino a Seattle. Mordí mi labio nerviosamente mientras esperábamos para abordar el ferri en el auto. Había querido quitar algunos límites más en los pasados días, pero había estado demasiado tímida como para sacar el tema. Mire a nuestro alrededor, notando que el Mercedes de Carlisle estaba varias filas más lejos. Era mi oportunidad.

Edward entró al ferri y se estaciono antes de desabrochar su cinturón. Justo antes de que saliera puse mi mano en su muslo deteniéndolo. "Espera." Dije esperando que todos subieran.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, yo sonreí de forma que yo creí era sexi. Obviamente si lo era porque sus cejas se levantaron con curiosidad.

Una vez me aseguré de que estabamos completamente solos en el último piso del ferri y seguros en nuestro auto, me incliné para besarlo. Lo besé de la manera en que nos besábamos cuando queríamos más. Lo besé de la manera en que lo besé esa mañana después de mi muy vivido sueño, un sueño que siempre estaría en mi mente.

EPOV

El beso de Bella me tomó completamente desprevenido, mi mano se perdió en su sedoso cabello acercándola más a mí. Nos besamos mucho tiempo, pero aún así no fue suficiente. Ni siquiera el chiflido de la bocina del bote nos podría apartar.

La mano de Bella bajó y antes de que lo supiera me estaba liberando de mis pantalones. "¿Qué haces?" logré preguntar antes de que me tomara en sus manos.

"Quiero probarte." Susurró en mi oído, y antes de saber que pasaba su caliente y húmeda boca estaba a mí alrededor. Su lengua hacia espirales a mi alrededor, y pensé que iba a explotar. El placer era demasiado para manejarlo.

BPOV

Sabía que lo había tomado desprevenido cuando lo tomé en mi boca. Su sabor era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. Parte de mi estaba en shock por el hecho de que era enorme, pero no iba a contemplarlo en ese momento. Tenía una clara meta a la cual llegar.

Su cadera subía y bajaba contra mí, sus manos apretaban el volante. Gemí suavemente mandando vibraciones y lo sentí endurecerse antes de explotar. Lo tragué todo antes de subir para verle la cara.

Estaba en shock, pero sabía que de una buena manera. "No tenías que hacer eso." Susurró sin poder hablar más alto.

"Lo sé." Respondí besándolo suavemente. "Quería hacerlo."

"Estas llena de sorpresas amor." Dijo. Yo me incline para recargarme en su pecho.

"Aún no has visto nada." Respondí antes de que saliéramos y subiéramos las escaleras.

"Te compensaré pronto." Susurró seductivamente en mi oído, me sonrojé. Su mano estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda.

No podía hablar por la idea, y solo lo dejé guiarme a una mesa lejos de todos los demás. Edward quería sorprenderme, y sorpresivamente me gustaban sus sorpresas.

* * *

**(1 Butchart Gardens) es un lugar muy bonito en Victoria, jardines, como dice el nombre. **

**(2 Inner Harbor) no estoy segura, creo que es un muelle o un lago, o el río o parte de mar por el que sale y llega el ferri. Pero no estoy segura.**

* * *

_Ufff, es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia, uff. No se pueden quejar! Son casi 10. Perdón que no subí antes, es que ayer fui a una 'pijamada' xD, que empezó desde las 4 de la tarde y muchas otras cosas. ¡Pero aquí esta! _

_Y bueno, estoy empezando a alucinar el ingles, que bueno que ya acabe… este, mm, ok, en mi perfil están las fotos de algunos lugares de aquí, y del vestido de Bella. Pásense por ahí. _

_Tratare de subir mañana, ya que el lunes entro de nuevo a la escuela ¬¬, no quiero, snif. _

reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean **1143**!!! (jaja, puros unos!) AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron 33!!!! fiestaaaaaa! LLEGAMOS A LOS MILLLLLLLLLL ciennn!!!!!!!! aunque en la historia original son mas de 2000, no se si lleguemos para el final de la historia... uds si?creen que hoy se pueda llegar a los **1163**??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **se que pueden!**

**el siguiente capi: 'Realidad' **

* * *

**_el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, gracias por unirse!!)_**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **sparkilhaledecullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz **61 **konaahcullen** 62** ginny lily potter weasley **63 **andremic** 65 **lokitaka95** 66** alice isabella zoey cullen **67** basskm **68** Allie Hale **69 **EliiCullenBlack **70 **Crystal Butterfly 92 **71 **Laura-cullen-swan **72** HaPpY oUrAN **73** Stefy Cullen **74** Nikitha **75** Franncisca Cullen **76** Dary-Cullen **77 **DanGrint** 78** Mry de cullen **79** Gaby-Dani Cullen** 80** .07 **81** aizen63** 81** Moka-Cullen** 82** DessieCBCWCDF **83 **FS -Twilight-

WOW! 80! plis, si dejan toodas un rr, **(las lectoras fantasma tambien pueden dejar rrs!!)** en los cuetro caps (incluido este) que quedan, si podemos llegar minimo a 1500!! plis!!! si? o a 1400! si? plis !!?? snif!

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**avisito! como solo quedan DOS caps!** _solo tienen este y el siguiente para unirse al team!_** cuando suba el ultimo cap! no se va a poder! ok? GRACIAS!**

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross **

* * *

**RoXy: **bueno, los fics que tengo en mis favoritos jeje, son muy buenos... los de Giselita, es una de mis autoras favoritas... mm, los de Catha Cullen, los de Peritha12, mm, los de Isu, los de M.-Way, los de Aye436, FAYARES12, Mariale Sparkies y... mm, ps, no c, revisa en mis favoritos, ahi vas a encontrar muchos. y bueno, con lo de "Cuando tu llegaste a mi vida" y "Como yo nadie te ha amado" la verdad no se quien, la verdad no sabía que existieran... es search no sale nada llamado asi de Twilight. bueno, espero haberte ayudado! nos leemos! grax por el review!

* * *


	33. Realidad

_Los personajes no me pertenecen… como ya sabrán son de Stephenie Meyer._

_**¡¡¡Milllllllllll perdones! ¡Los siento! ¡En serio! ¡Es que no he tenido tiempo ni de meterme a la compu casi casi! Es que con que entre a la escuela, fue el cumple de mi mejor amigo y le hicimos una fiesta el lunes y el hizo otra fiesta ayer y una amiga me dijo que ella traducía el cap.… bueno, al final ni me lo mando y decidí traducirlo ¡yo! ¡PERDON!**_

**Campamento Salvaje**

**_Capítulo 31: Realidad _**dedicado a: **Stefii Masen Cullen** (no sabia que tenia recomendacion en facebook! gracias mil gracias en serio, por leer! y me encantaria la ayuda!), a **MarysCrazyCullen **(por haber dejado review en cada cap! y acaba de empezar la historia! xD, GRACIAS!!!) a **sparklinghaledecullen** por que me encanto tu rr! xD jaja, grax!

_**EPOV**_

Volteé a ver a Bella, que se había quedado dormida contra la ventana de mi coche. Habíamos llegado a casa muy tarde la noche anterior, y estabamos forzados a despertarnos extremadamente temprano. Sabía que la única razón por la que tenía los ojos abiertos era por el café que mi madre me había hecho beber.

El único sonido que se escuchaba además del del motor del auto, era la suave música que Bella había puesto antes de quedarse dormida. Sabía que era su nana la que la había arrullado hasta hacerla dormir. Era mi ángel perfecto.

Llegamos al campamento justo antes de las nueve, y me incline un poco para besarle la mejilla. "Edward." Murmuro en su sueño buscando abrazarme. Al parecer ella creía que estabamos en la cama.

"Bella, amor. Llegamos al campamento." Dije haciendo que abriera sus ojos para ver a su alrededor.

"Tan pronto." Dijo decepcionada estirándose haciendo que su blusa se levantara. Mis dedos rozaron la piel expuesta, ella sonrío. Era extremadamente cosquilluda.

Le abrí la puerta del coche para ella y envolví mi brazo en su cintura mientras caminábamos hacia la cabaña principal. Todos estaban ahí pues era la hora del desayuno. "Te amo." Le susurré besando suavemente sus labios suavemente antes de entrar.

"¡Bella!" gritó Alice bailando hacia ella. "Tienes que contarme de su fin de semana. ¿Adonde fueron? ¿Qué hicieron?" empezó haciendo que rodara mis ojos. Había sido reemplazado.

"Hola a ti también, Alice." Dije sarcásticamente dándole palmaditas en la cabeza antes de ir por nuestro desayuno. Íbamos a necesitar energía si teníamos que vigilar a nuestros campistas hoy.

"¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?" preguntó Jasper acompañándome en la fila aunque ya tenía su desayuno en la mesa.

"Maravilloso." Respondí con una sonrisa tonta.

"Ese tipo de maravilloso." Dijo cuando la mirada de Emmett volteó hacia nosotros. No había notado que se sentaba en la mesa más cercana a nosotros.

"Lo pasamos con mis padres." Dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que Emmett lo escuchara. El en realidad no tenía que saber sobre todos los detalles de mi maravilloso fin de semana. "Todos pasamos el día en Victoria."

"Alice ama ese lugar." Agregó Jasper mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa donde estaban Emmett y Rose.

"Buenos días." Salude.

"Buenos días." Dijeron con amables sonrisas cuando Bella abrazó a Emmett por la espalda.

"Hola, Emmett." Dijo besándole la mejilla.

"Hola escuincla. ¿Disfrutaste de tu fin de semana?" preguntó.

"Seguro que si, tienes que llevar a Rose a los Butchart Gardens. Es absolutamente increíble." Explicó sentándose en la silla vacía al lado de mí.

"Bella, Edward." Nos llamó Becky. "¿Podemos verlos John y yo en nuestra oficina por un momento?" preguntó. Ambos agarramos unas manzanas antes de seguirla a su oficina.

BPOV

Miré a Edward mientras entrabamos a la oficina buscando que el supiera que estaba pasando. El me miro igual de confuso.

"Tomen asiento." Dijo sentándose detrás del escritorio con John.

"Esperamos que hayan disfrutado su fin de semana, y lamentamos que hayan tenido que regresar al campamento tan pronto. Solo necesitamos preguntarles unas cosas." Dijo John, yo asentí.

"Mientras ustedes estaban fuera atrapamos a Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley en una muy comprometedora posición en el bosque." Becky explicó haciendo que me cubriera la boca en shock. Esos niños eran adultos, y estaban tan ansiosos de ser adultos.

"Les aseguró que estabamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes." Agregó John. "¿Hubo alguna indicación de que estos dos individuos estaban juntos?"

"Ninguna." Respondí, nunca había visto a Mike cerca de Jessica. Ella era campista en el grupo de Alice y Jasper.

"Mike coqueteaba con todo el mundo." Agregó Edward. "Pero el era más hablar y no acción."

"¿Alguna vez fue inapropiado con ustedes dos?" inquirió haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas. "Tomare eso como un si, Bella."

"Hizo un par de comentarios, pero nunca les presté mucha atención." Aclaré, ellos asintieron.

"Gracias. Solo necesitábamos informarles que había un campista menos en su grupo." Dijo John.

Cuando estabamos a punto de salir, un desesperado golpeteó sonó en la puerta. "Adelante." Dijo Becky antes de que entrara un Emmett frenético con el celular en su mano.

"Bella, mamá está en el hospital." Dijo pálido. Aunque escuché las palabras de Emmett, no entendí. ¿Por qué estaría mamá en el hospital? Ella odiaba ese lugar tanto como yo.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí?" pregunté muy calmada.

"No lo sé. Papá quiere que vayamos lo más pronto posible. Dijo algo sobre un accidente de auto." Respondió Emmet cuando sentí que mi corazón se paraba y apreté fuertemente la mano de Edward.

"Vayan, Bella." Dijo Becky yo estaba paralizada. ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

"Bella, necesitas ir." Dijo Edward acariciando mis mejillas viéndome a los ojos.

"Mi mamá." Dije apenas audiblemente.

"Bella, escúchame." Dije Edward logrando que me concentrara. "Todo va a estar bien."

Me lancé hacia Edward abrazándolo fuertemente el palmeando mi espalda. No sabía que pensar o decir. Parte de mi creía que si me agarraba fuerte de Edward todo se iría lejos. El haría todo mejor.

"Bella, necesitamos irnos." Dijo Emmett antes de que yo asintiera.

"No me dejes." Le rogué a Edward que se tensó en mis brazos.

EPOV

Ella había dicho las tres palabras que me daban pavor que dijera. Alguien necesitaba quedarse con los campistas. No quería nada mas que ir con ella, pero sabía que no podía y ella lo entendió por la mirada triste que puso.

"Llámame tan pronto como sepas algo." Le susurré abrazándola fuertemente.

"Lo haré." Dijo en un sollozo besando mis labios suavemente.

"Te amo." Dije antes de que Emmett pasara un brazo a su alrededor.

"Yo también te amo." Susurró mientras Emmett la dirigía fuera.

* * *

_Hola jeje. *mirada nerviosa* se que no tengo perdón, pero en serio ¡Los siento muchísimo! Una amiga me dijo que lo traducía pero al final lo acabe traduciendo yo, se me hizo demasiado tiempo y lo siento, en serio, casi tres semanas es un pecado, lo se además es un cap. corto._

_Pero no he tenido ni tiempo de meterme ni a leer, ¡mi mail está saturado de todas las actualizaciones que hay! Me alegra, pero es demasiado jaja, subiré el siguiente en un ratito. Y ese será el último, así que __**este cap. es su última oportunidad para unirse al team ya que en la secuela no habrá, ¿de acuerdo?**_

**_luego, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Bella! y Nessie! algo atrasado pero.... bueno, voy a hacer un One shot para ellas dos, juntas, okas? jeje. ahi esperenloo!_**

_Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesitaba decir, además de un lo siento, de nuevo._

* * *

reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean **1230**!!! (jaja, puros unos!) AAAAAA!!! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! fueron 90!!!! fiestaaaaaa! LLEGAMOS A LOS MILLLLLLLLLL DOSCIENTOSSSSSS! aunque en la historia original son mas de 2000, no se si lleguemos para el final de la historia... uds si?creen que hoy se pueda llegar a los **1260**??? son pocos, plis ayudennn!!!!! **se que pueden!**

**el siguiente capi: 'Desmoronandose' el fin, snif **

* * *

**_el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (si me falto alguien favor de avisar, gracias por unirse!!)_**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **sparkilhaledecullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz **61 **konaahcullen** 62** ginny lily potter weasley **63 **andremic** 65 **lokitaka95** 66** alice isabella zoey cullen **67** basskm **68** Allie Hale **69 **EliiCullenBlack **70 **Crystal Butterfly 92 **71 **Laura-cullen-swan **72** HaPpY oUrAN **73** Stefy Cullen **74** Nikitha **75** Franncisca Cullen **76** Dary-Cullen **77 **DanGrint** 78** Mry de cullen **79** Gaby-Dani Cullen** 80** .07 **81** aizen63** 81** Moka-Cullen** 82** DessieCBCWCDF **83 **FS -Twilight- **84 **Stefii Masen Cullen **85 **eli1901** 86 **alecullen** 87** Sandy Culbla **88** Nixi Evans **89 **MarysCrazyCullen** 90 **KathyCullen13** 91** .Cullen **92** amy-vampire **93** maye24** 93** Carol-Cullen 94 Tina Masen

WOW! 94! ¡casi 100!! plis, si dejan toodas un rr, **(las lectoras fantasma tambien pueden dejar rrs!!)** en los dos caps (incluido este) que quedan, si podemos llegar minimo a 1500!! plis!!! si? o a 1400! si? plis !!?? snif!

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye

**avisito! como solo quedaUN snif! cap!** _solo tienen este para unirse al team!_** cuando suba el ultimo cap! no se va a poder! ok? GRACIAS!**

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross **


	34. Desmoronándose

_Los personajes no me pertenecen… como ya sabrán son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Campamento Salvaje**

_**Capítulo 32: Desmoronándose **(Dedicado a **maiy**, quien cierra el team y a Bella y Nessie por sus cumples.)_

_**BPOV**_

Me senté encogida en el jeep de Emmett mientras manejaba en la carretera camino a Forks. Solo era una hora de camino, pero había sido la hora más larga de mi vida. Quería a Edward, quería que me abrazara. Quería que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, y que en realidad nada había pasado. Quería regresar al día anterior, cuando caminábamos en el jardín tomados de la mano. De regreso a donde todo parecía perfecto.

"Di algo, Bells." Dijo Emmett, apretando el volante. Sabía que el estaba intentando controlar sus emociones por mi bien, pero la preocupación era notable en sus ojos. Siempre podía leer a Emmett como a un libro abierto.

Simplemente lo mire sin encontrar mi voz. No podía hablar sobre ello, por que si lo hacía sería verdad. Creía que si me quedaba callada, desaparecería. Me despertaría de la pesadilla. Me despertaría y estaría en los brazos de Edward.

"Mamá va a estar bien." Dijo Emmett cuando volví a ver hacia la ventana. Sabía que el intentaba convencerse a si mismo tanto como a mi. El dolor en su voz lo decía todo.

Aunque se sintió como una eternidad, cuando llegamos al hospital se me hizo demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Iba a enfrentar lo inevitable. Encontré la patrulla de Charlie inmediatamente en el pequeño estacionamiento y sentí mi corazón empezar a latir rápidamente en mi pecho. Mis nervios estaban fuera de control, y sentí que lloraba. Aunque me negaba a mostrar mi debilidad, me negaba a llorar.

Emmett tomó mi mano mientras entrabamos al familiar hospital. Había estado en el hospital muchas veces como para no reconocerlo. Las blancas paredes con las luces me daban escalofríos cuando caminábamos hacia adentro. El extraño olor esterilizado invadió mis sentidos. Odiaba este lugar, y mi mamá lo odiaba tanto como yo.

"¡Papá!" llamo Emmett cuando visualizamos a mi padre en su uniforme dando vueltas por el pasillo. Se veía deteriorado y pálido, nunca había visto a mi padre tan preocupado como en ese momento. La preocupación y el miedo estaban escritos en su cara. Apenas se veía como el mismo, se veía como una sombra del hombre que era. El hombre que recordaba.

"¡Emmett! ¡Bella!" gritó con alivio abrazándonos fuertemente. El abrazo era extraño, mi papá nunca había mostrado su afecto. Sabíamos que nos amaba, incluso si nunca nos lo había dicho. Mi mamá era la que nos abrazaba y nos decía constantemente que nos quería.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" preguntó Emmett. Yo aun no podía hablar.

"Está en la habitación." Dijo señalando una puerta al final del pasillo. Inmediatamente me dirigí ahí corriendo tan rápido como podía. Necesitaba ver a mi mamá. Tenía que estar bien. Necesitaba verla reír. Necesitaba escucharla diciendo que me amaba.

"¡Bella! ¡Espera!" gritó mi papá, pero no escuché. Necesitaba estar con mi mamá, necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

Entré al cuarto, y mi corazón paró. El cuarto parecía como cualquier cuarto de hospital. Una cama con sabanas blancas en el medio de la habitación, una pequeña televisión, un sillón verde pálido y una ventana con cortinas pálidas. Mi mamá estaba acostada en la cama conectada varias máquinas, el único sonido salía de los beeps del monitor del corazón.

Mi mamá llamó mi atención mientras estaba congelada, mis pies pegados al suelo. Estaba tan blanca como la sabana con un grueso vendaje en su frente, y pequeños cortes por toda su cara. Mis ojos viajaron hacia abajo hasta que encontré una mano sosteniendo la de ella.

Sentí una ráfaga de emociones mientras veía al hombre sosteniendo la mano de mi madre. Una cara que reconocía fácilmente, el hombre sosteniendo la mano de mi mamá no era el hombre que debía ser. Mi papá estaba dando vueltas en el pasillo mientras otro hombre sostenía la mano de mi madre.

¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Y por que estaba tocando a mi mamá? ¿Por qué se veía como que la amaba?

"Bella," el empezó justo cuando mi padre y Emmett entraron por la puerta. La cara de Emmett estaba tan sorprendida como la mía.

"Phil, ¿puedes darnos un minuto?" dijo mi padre sin expresión en su cara. Se veía más dolido ahora que cuando estaba en el pasillo.

"Seguro." Dijo Phil dándole una última mirada a mi madre con ojos nostálgicos antes de salir dejándonos a nosotros cuatro solos. Mientras mi padre caminaba hacia mi vi los pequeños cortes de su cara, obviamente había estado en el accidente. El accidente que había dejado a mi madre en una cama de hospital.

El sonido del monitor continuaba mientras observaba a mi padre en busca de respuestas. El veía el suelo hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. El obviamente no sabía que decir o cómo decirlo. El estaba tan perdido como yo, un pensamiento que me lastimaba muchísimo.

"¿Por qué estaba el entrenador Dwyer aquí? ¿Por qué estaba sosteniendo la mano de mamá?" preguntó Emmett mientras yo caminaba al lado de mi madre.

"Están juntos." Murmuró mi padre haciendo que sintiera que un pedazo de mi mundo se caía.

"¿Juntos?" dije encontrando mi voz y acariciando la mano de mi madre.

"Hemos estado separados por casi diez años ya." Explicó mi padre con un suspiro. Se veía que el aún sentía algo por mi madre.

"Pero se veían tan felices." Dijo Emmett sonando confuso. "Apenas peleaban."

"¿Por qué no nos dijeron?" pregunté cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Toda mi familia había sido un engaño por los últimos diez años. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida viviendo una mentira.

"No queríamos lastimarlos. Su madre y yo los amamos mucho." Dijo. Como si fuera una excusa. Nos habían mentido, de la forma más cruel.

Miré a mi madre y después a mi padre. "Dame tus llaves, Emmett." Grité haciendo que el me pasara sus llaves del auto. El ni se molestó en discutir, su propio dolor estaba sacando lo mejor de él.

"Bella, espera." Me llamó mi padre.

"Necesito estar sola." Respondí antes de correr por el hospital.

"Bella." Escuché a mi profesor de gimnasia y amante de mi madre. No respondí, por que no tenía nada que decirle. El podía haber sido la razón por la que mi familia se había desmoronado.

Corrí por el estacionamiento sin importarme que la lluvia empapara mi ropa. Forks nunca estaba soleado, y el clima queda perfecto con mi humor. Necesitaba superar la tormenta.

Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Mi vida era una mentira, y no tenía idea de que pensar. Encendí el Jeep sin importarme que apenas alcanzaba los pedales. Necesitaba salir de ahí. No sabía a dónde me dirigía, pero necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba alejarme. Presioné el pedal alejándome por la carretera.

* * *

_¡AAAAHHHH!!! **¡EL FIN!** ¡**Se acabo!** *snif, snif.* estoy llorando, es que, es triste terminar una historia, en serio no puedo creer que ya la acabé! Por dios, es increíble… apuesto a que no se esperaban este final *cejas* ¿O me equivoco? *cejas* la verdad yo tampoco, y no he leído la secuela asi que iré descubriendo con ustedes. _

_La secuela se llama** 'Aprendiendo A Vivir de Nuevo'** la subo en otro rato! Nos leemos! Mil gracias por todo. En serio, los reviews y todo!_

**_luego, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Bella! y Nessie! algo atrasado pero.... bueno, voy a hacer un One shot para ellas dos, juntas, okas? jeje. ahi esperenloo!_**

_Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesitaba decir, además de un lo siento, de nuevo._

* * *

reviews.... wow!!! no puedo creer que sean **1244!!!!!!!! (hasta el momento) **aun pueden dejar reviews cuando cierre el fic! **tambien las lectoras fantasmas** recuerden que podemos llegar a MUCHOS mas! lo se, mil gracias en serio chicas sin ustedes no habría podido acabar... snif, GRACIAS!

**el siguiente capi: 'Desmoronandose' el fin, snif **

* * *

**_el teammmmm!!!!!!!! Edward me quiere más!: (ya esta CERRADO! LO SIENTO! y gracias por unirse!!)_**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **sparkilhaledecullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz **61 **konaahcullen** 62** ginny lily potter weasley **63 **andremic** 65 **lokitaka95** 66** alice isabella zoey cullen **67** basskm **68** Allie Hale **69 **EliiCullenBlack **70 **Crystal Butterfly 92 **71 **Laura-cullen-swan **72** HaPpY oUrAN **73** Stefy Cullen **74** Nikitha **75** Franncisca Cullen **76** Dary-Cullen **77 **DanGrint** 78** Mry de cullen **79** Gaby-Dani Cullen** 80** .07 **81** aizen63** 81** Moka-Cullen** 82** DessieCBCWCDF **83 **FS -Twilight- **84 **Stefii Masen Cullen **85 **eli1901** 86 **alecullen** 87** Sandy Culbla **88** Nixi Evans **89 **MarysCrazyCullen** 90 **KathyCullen13** 91** .Cullen **92** amy-vampire **93** maye24** 93** Carol-Cullen** 94** Tina Masen **95** Trinity17 **96** Gaby di2 **97** Little Hope **98** maiy (felicidades **maiy, eres la que cierra el team!)**

WOW! 98! ¡casi 100!! plis, si dejan toodas un rr, **(las lectoras fantasma tambien pueden dejar rrs!!)** en los dos caps (incluido este) que quedan, si podemos llegar minimo a 1300!! plis!!! si? o a 1400! si? plis !!?? snif!

ahi ta!! jajaja bueno, gracias por los reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.!!! en serio, las/os (si hay hombres) quierooo! bye **NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA ES EL FIN T.T**

**atte. iOvs Anna Cullen Ross **


	35. SECUe LISTA! team Edward m kre oficial

**_hola holaaaaa! adivinen! *cejas* ADIVINEN! *cejas* _**

la secuela **_ya esta! wiii!! SIII, YA LA SUBIIII!!! ASI QUE VAYAN A BUSCAR!_**

por que la vdd la autora y yo xD y uds, sabemos que este no fue el mejor final para una historia, por ello la secuela empieza minutos después de esta, osea, ni siquiera va a parecer que acabó la historia, solo que la autora dice que como que en campamento Bella aun era inocente y en esta ya sufrio un fuerte cambio, por ello merecia reconocimiento y un nombre diferente xD, nos leemos ahi, se llama **_'Aprendiendo A Vivir' _**la abreviare AAV jajaja.

El link: http: // www. fanfiction .net/s/ 5379606/1/ (sin espacios)

sino, pasense por el perfil.

y aqui, señoras y señores, niñas y niños *redoble de tambores* estaaaaaaaaa.....

**EL TEAM EDWARD ME QUIERE MÁS _OFICIAL!_ :_ (ya esta CERRADO! LO SIENTO! _**NADIE MAS SE PODRÁ AGREGAR, EN LA SECUE no HAY!**_)_**

**1**FAYARES12 **2**sabricullen **3**christti **4**belspera **5**lucero08 **6**Carmen Cullen 116** 7**Yami natasha Cullen Swan** 8**ammiriddle** 9**Eiipril hale** 10**beckyabc2** 11**Awen Granger** 12**Floppy** 13**Lizzy-Antonette-Cullen-Swan** 14G**iuly** 15**I´m rakel** 16**zaira** 17**Pknapcosa** 18**andaswan** 19**saarah cullen** 20**liebende lensung** 21**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson** 22**titaTHP** 23**Rocio Beleem** 24**jezzikita Cullen** 25**Isela Cullen** 26**pame cullen** 27** **28**haruka81 **29**azuela-cullen **30**Mafer **31**Shury Marie Cullen Potter **32 **akako cullen **33**kelda ylonen cullen **34**MiriCullen **35**Veronica Potter Cullen **36 **glori cullen **37** Ale-CullenSwan **38 **sele-cullen **39 **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **40** **41 **Kriito Cullen Masen **42 **Meeli** 43** cr89 **44 **cryys **45 **MERIBA **46 **rosalieCullen10 **47 **Sweet Doll x **48** vampiricullen **49 **chiiocullen **50 **Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18 **51 **EdwardKaname **52 **Rei Hino Cullen** 53 **cynthia4400 **54 **ginebralocacullen **56 **sparkilhaledecullen **57 **deniziithaw **58 **cayazly** 59 **Taly Cullen** 60** loreteinzz **61 **konaahcullen** 62** ginny lily potter weasley **63 **andremic** 65 **lokitaka95** 66** alice isabella zoey cullen **67** basskm **68** Allie Hale **69 **EliiCullenBlack **70 **Crystal Butterfly 92 **71 **Laura-cullen-swan **72** HaPpY oUrAN **73** Stefy Cullen **74** Nikitha **75** Franncisca Cullen **76** Dary-Cullen **77 **DanGrint** 78** Mry de cullen **79** Gaby-Dani Cullen** 80** .07 **81** aizen63** 81** Moka-Cullen** 82** DessieCBCWCDF **83 **FS -Twilight- **84 **Stefii Masen Cullen **85 **eli1901** 86 **alecullen** 87** Sandy Culbla **88** Nixi Evans **89 **MarysCrazyCullen** 90 **KathyCullen13** 91** .Cullen **92** amy-vampire **93** maye24** 93** Carol-Cullen** 94** Tina Masen **95** Trinity17 **96** Gaby di2 **97** Little Hope **98** maiy **99 **andreaaa **100 **kelulu **101 **s1490

_aaaa! 102 creyentes de que Edward nos quiere MAS! (contandome a mi) jaja, wow, como 102 dalmatas xD_

_lo iba a cerrar el cap pasado, pero me compadecí de las tres chicas mas que querian pertenecer al team, asi que ahi tan! _

_ahora si, el fic queda oficialmente , snif, terminado! y cerrado_ T.T tiste, tiste...

nos seguimos leyendo en Aprendiendo a vivir! bye


End file.
